Volando a Casa
by Dark Kong
Summary: Luego de ser rechazado por la tribu, Blu abandona el Amazonas para poder emprender su viaje en la busqueda de su nuevo hogar, las cosas no seran nada faciles, pero obtendra la ayuda de unos nuevos amigos y la de algunos conocidos, pero tiene una dificil decision tendra que escoger cual es su verdadero destino.
1. Recuerdos Buenos

**Como han estado mis amigos lectores, este señoras y señores es un nuevo fic que seguramente les hará gustar mucho, ojala sea mucho de su agrado y espero que les guste a todos.**

 **Con otra cosa más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

 **"Recuerdos Buenos"**

Los momentos que siempre vivimos ya sea en familia o con amigos, o con las personas, y hasta con los animales que queremos mucho, pueden llenarnos con alegrías, carismas, buenas historias, y sobre todo, los momentos más inolvidables de todas nuestras vidas.

Eso es algo que a mí me gusta mucho apreciar, a lado de mi familia, con mi Mama, y mi Papa, eso sin duda alguna nadie lo puede cambiar, y más si se trata con los amigos.

Tengo dos de ellos que son los mejores, gracias a ellos pude obtener lo que más quería, apoyo, convivencia, y quizá algunas diferencias.

(Suelta una lágrima…)

Pero…uno de ellos, cambio drásticamente, lo que era antes un buen amigo, término siendo muy malo conmigo, culpándome de muchas cosas, como si yo fuera todo un monstro.

Pero no solo el, la tribu entera, inclusive mi propio líder, todos ellos me señalaron como un…asesino.

Fue uno de mis momentos más tristes que he llegado a vivir, jamás me espere a que me dijeran esa palabra, ellos lo creen, pero la verdad no es cierto.

Y gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amiga, pude recapacitarme de poco a poco, aunque me siga doliendo, logre superarlo.

Mi nombre es Blu, tengo 10 años, y vivo en el Amazonas, pero últimamente ya no lo he considerado como un hogar dulce hogar, pero claro, para que también entiendan a lo que me refiero, les contare como empezó todo, como si todo lo que viví, fuera ayer.

* * *

 **10 años antes…**

Todo el amazonas amanecía con un día muy soleado, iluminando nuestras tierras, y como siempre, todos los animales que lo habitaban, listos para el nuevo día, desde los pequeños y los vegetarianos, hasta los carnívoros.

Entre todo ellos, el que más importaba, era nada más y menos que los guacamayos azules, toda una tribu repleta de guacamayos azules, tanto machos como hembras, acompañado de sus hijos y hasta de los recién nacidos.

Entre ellos, estaba por vivirlo una pareja de guacamayos azules, la hembra abrazaba fuertemente a su macho mientras que este apoyaba su cabeza en la de su hembra, viendo con mucha emoción el huevo.

"Amor, ¿ya te sientes todo un padre?"- pregunto la hembra, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"No lose cariño, a veces me siento muy nervioso"- contesto algo nervioso el macho, pero sintiéndose algo afortunado.

"No debes ponerte así amor, ya verás que esto de ser padre es muy divertido, solo necesitas ser muy protector para nosotros"- detallo la hembra.

"Eso nunca lo dudes cariño, siempre te protegí de los mayores peligros, veras que lo seguiré haciendo cuando nazca nuestro pequeño"- respondió el Macho envolviendo a su hembra en un abrazo, cosa que ella termino correspondiendo.

Y sin previo aviso, el huevo comenzaba a moverse lentamente, haciendo unos sonidos de crack, eso llamo la atención de la hembra.

"Mira amor, ¡está naciendo, está naciendo!"- repetía la hembra por la esperada sorpresa.

A pesar de lo lento que se movía el huevo, se detuvo por un momento, provocando que el ánimo de la hembra se disminuyera, hasta que volvió a ser ruido una vez más, pero esta vez se escuchaban cracks más fuertes que de poco a poco el cascaron comenzaba a quebrarse más y más, para finalmente revelar algo en su interior.

"Es…es"- decía el macho.

"Si amor, es nuestro hijo"- contesto la hembra empezando a soltar unas lágrimas.

El huevo finalmente se rompió, revelando que en su interior se trataba de un pequeño polluelo, un polluelo de guacamayo azul, lo cual empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos y esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

"Donta bebe…AQUÍ TA!"- contesto el macho de manera depredadora, solo para provocar que el pequeño estallara de tristeza y comenzara a llorar.

"!Diego!, pero que estás haciendo"- regaño la hembra.

"Tú qué crees Angie, estoy tratando de jugar con él"- se defendió Diego tratando de jugar con el polluelo.

"Pero no de esa forma, te mostrare como debes reír verdaderamente a un polluelo"- con lo que dijo Angie, tomo con mucha delicadeza al pequeño polluelo y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro mientras con una de sus primarias acariciaba el pequeño estomago del polluelo, provocando que este terminara riéndose levemente.

"!Pero que!"- contesto Diego algo impresionado de lo que hacía Angie con el polluelo.

"Lo vez, es así como se debe de aprender a tratar con delicadeza a un recién nacido"- dijo Angie de manera dulce sin dejar de ver a su polluelo en sus alas, al dejarlo con mucho cuidado en su cama para que tratara de dormir, se acercó directamente hacia Diego para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"Auch, ¿y eso porque?"- pregunto Diego mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Por tratar de hacer algo tonto con Blu"- contesto Angie.

"Bueno bueno perdón, la próxima vez no volveré a hacer otra cosa ton…espera, que fue lo que dijiste"- pregunto algo atónito Diego.

"Dije, Blu, es así como se llamara nuestro hijo"- dijo Angie esbozando una sonrisa.

"Ammm, ¿será cierto eso?, o creo que el golpe que me diste me dejo algo aturdido"- contesto Diego totalmente inocente, solo para provocar que Angie le volviera a dar otro golpe más.

"¿Y eso porque?"- volvió a preguntar Diego al sobarse de nuevo la cabeza de donde lo golpeo Angie.

"Pues…simplemente se me ocurrió"- bromeo Angie al querer salirse con la suya, solo para ver que Diego comenzara a sentir algo de enojo, pero prefirió remplazarlo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces…¿así se llamara nuestro hijo?"- volvió a preguntar Diego, para de esa manera envolver a Angie en un abrazo.

"Así será mi amor, así será"- con lo que dijo Angie era más que cierto, pues para Diego no le costó mucho en aceptarlo, ahora la nueva vida para Blu estaba mas que empezar.

* * *

5 años después, todo era verdaderamente nuevo para mí, de poco a poco comencé a conocer lo que era el Amazonas, por lo visto, era el más grande de todas las selvas que existían en todo el mundo, esto también lo incluía en otros países de Sudamérica.

El lugar era muy bello, cuando se ponía el sol, muchos familiares y parejas de la tribu azul se reunían para disfrutar de ese momento, como si recordaras lo que te paso en toda tu vida y en lo nuevo que ibas a experimentar prontamente.

Durante ese tiempo, pude conocer a mis primeros amigos, y sin duda alguna, eran los mejores, uno de ellos era un macho, con una cabellera muy larga, talvez un poco más grande que nosotros, pero se veía que tenía mucha carisma con los demás, ese se llamaba Roberto, el mejor amigo que haya tenido en toda mi vida.

La siguiente era una pequeña hembra, y su nombre era Perla, recuerdo mucho la primera vez que la conocí, nuestra primera diversión juntos, nuestras travesuras juntos, nuestras bromas no tan pesadas pero muy divertidas juntos, bueno, si integramos a Roberto con nosotros, también sonaba muy divertido, aunque cuando se trata solamente de Perla y yo, bueno, es totalmente divertido.

Aunque tenía una perfecta vida a lado de mi amigos, y claro, sin mencionar la de mis padres, a veces puede ser remplazado por lo mayores peligros que existían en el Amazonas, y no solo hablo de la tribu, por el contario, hablo también de todos los animales que habitan este lugar, incluyendo a los más peligrosos.

Puede que este tipo de causas sea por los humanos, ellos quizá sean los mayores culpables que nos hayan causado todo esto, pero para ser sincero con todos ustedes, no todos son así, escuche también que hay otros que están arriesgando sus propias vidas para tratar de defendernos del verdadero mal.

Snif…para ser sincero con todos ustedes…snif, por culpa de ellos, pude perderlo casi todo, la tribu, al menos todos logramos salir ilesos, pero…uno de ellos no tuvo tanta suerte, y eso es algo que me duele mucho…snif.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Y bien, que tal les pareció el primer capítulo, sé que a veces el inicio me llega a jugar un poco mal, pero logro hacer lo que puedo, ojala les haya gustado mucho.**

 **Pueden opinármelo con un review y todos sus comentarios son gratis, como lo he dicho, ojala les haya gustado.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Saludos para todos desde México, nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Chau.**


	2. Por mi Familia

**Bien amigos míos, este es el segundo cap de mi nuevo fic, ojala les pueda gustar mucho y espero sus nuevas opiniones.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfrútenla.**

* * *

 **"Por mi Familia"**

A veces me pregunto lo mismo, porque nunca quieren creer en mis palabras, porque siempre la mayoría me sale que soy el único culpable y el más responsable de mis actos, porque mejor no llamar la atención a otros animales en lugar de que sea solo yo, nunca dejan de seguirme, siempre me ven como el hazme reír de todos, inclusive se les ocurre hacerme tantas humillaciones como para dejarme en ridículo.

La tribu llega a pasar en malos tiempos además de ser buenos, no solo en el peligro de perder nuestro hogar, bueno, en mi caso ya no tan hogar como lo veo yo, si no también por la pérdida de los nuestros, en pocas ocasiones, la tribu llega a estar en guerra contra la tribu roja, son igual de guacamayos rojos pero ellos son totalmente problemáticos y muy agresivos con nosotros, se quejan mucho si pisamos una parte de su lado y todo termina en guerra.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, fueron ellos, si, escucharon bien, ellos fueron los responsables de a verme quitado algo muy valioso, tanto a mi madre, como a mí.

* * *

 **5 años antes…**

Con forme avanzaba la mañana, y como es de costumbre, todos los guacamayos cumpliendo sus deberes ya sea madre o padre en llevar la comida, atendiendo a sus crías, y protegiendo a sus familiares como siempre, pero este día iba ser muy especial, especialmente para una pequeña ave, hoy es el día en que el padre de Blu, llamado Diego, llevaría a su hijo en un divertido viaje entre padre e hijo, algo que a Blu le alegraría mucho.

-Bien hijo, ¿estás listo para divertirte?- pregunto Diego, padre de Blu.

-Lo estoy papi-

-pero amor, tengan mucho cuidado, en especial tu Blu, no quiero imaginarme lo malo que le pueda pasar- detallo con preocupación Angie, esposa de Diego y Padre de Blu.

-No te preocupes, cariño, ya he llevado muchas veces a nuestro hijo de paseo y no hemos tenido ningún daño, no olvides que soy inmortal-

-De acuerdo, confiare en ti, pero procura que Blu no salga herido-

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien- dicho esto Diego, estaba todo listo para que el viaje junto a Blu llegara a iniciar.

Al haberse despedido de Angie, tanto guacamayo grande como pequeño recorrieron toda la selva para saludar a toda la tribu, como Diego era el más amigable de toda la tribu, los guacamayos no tardaban ni un segundo en darles el saludo, eso incluyendo a todas las hembras ya sea casadas o solteras, ya que muchas veces les gustaba la forma y la fuerza que mostraba Diego cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos, a pesar de la rudeza que pocas veces mostraba Diego no evitaba también sacar cierta timidez, pues a veces no le parecía muy cómodo hacer que todas las guacamayas se le acercaran mucho, ya que eso hacía sentir celosos a todas sus parejas, o inclusive también a su propia esposa.

En cambio con Blu, no era de mucho que preocuparse, para el todo era diversión de arriba y abajo, eso sin mencionar también los peligros que existían con los depredadores más peligrosos del amazonas, pero para el todo parecía darlo como diversión total, y no solo era el punto, a veces puede sentirse un poco solitario cada vez que trata de hacer nuevos amigos, además de que Perla y Roberto ya eran parte de su amistad, no parecía ser lo suficiente.

-¿Todo en orden Blu?- pregunto Diego

-…que…ohh sí, todo en orden- dijo Blu fuera de su pensamiento.

-Parece que andas algo pensativo, porque no me lo cuentas-

-bueno, no es algo que…me gustaría decirte, ciento que debe ser un poco…privado-

-Vamos hijo, no es necesario que te lo ocultes en ti mismo, porque mejor me lo cuentas, ya vez que soy todo oídos y puedo guardar todos los secretos- lo dijo en un tono bromista Diego.

Aunque Blu no parecía estar muy convencido por la propuesta de Diego, no quería dejarlo así como así, despues de todo tenía mucha confianza con él, él era el único que podía entenderlo.

-Bueno, yo…he estado sintiendo algo que nunca creí que iba a llegar…es como si…si yo me empezara ah…ah-

-¿Enamorar?- pregunto Diego.

\- amm…si-

-Eso es muy bueno, normalmente dicen que desde pequeños nos empezamos a enamorar de nuestros amigos de la infancia…supongo de la que estás enamorado, ¿es Perla?-

-¡Que!...no…no…claro que no, en realidad no hablaba de persona a persona, yo solo lo decía por querer saber, en cambio con Perla, yo no creo que sea futuramente su tipo, ella y yo solo somos amigos—intento decir Blu algo avergonzado.

-Ya entiendo, disculpa si te hice sentir algo de vergüenza-

-Descuida, no es mucho el drama, pero si me imaginaba muchas veces lo que significaba-

Pero para entrar bien en detalle, no era la primera vez que Blu tocaba ese tema a lado de su padre, ya sea estando con sus amigos o a solas, cada día tocaba ese tema, entre otras cosas, en las noches miraba cerca de su nido como las parejas celebraban y disfrutaban lo mucho que era su amor, ya sea con una cena, un baile, unos bellos momentos a solas, entre ocasiones, sus privacidades íntimas.

-Bien hijo, hemos llegado-

-Amm…¿llegado de qué?-

-A este lugar- dijo Diego mientras le mostraba a Blu un gran hoyo, donde en lo más profundo se mostraba unos cuantos ríos, con cientos y cientos de pirañas, la mayoría se mostraba pura roca, y tenía la forma de un estadio, como simulando una cancha de futbol.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto Blu.

-Esto hijo…es la fosa de la perdición- explico Diego.

-¿Fosa de la que?-

-De la perdición, aquí es donde arreglamos todo tipo de problemas y diferencias- Explico con más detallista Diego, aunque se le veía también un carácter de seriedad.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- quería saber Blu ya que era la primera vez que venía a este lugar.

Fue entonces que Diego comenzó a detallar todas las partes de la fosa de la perdición, si se tratara de algún robo de comida, agresividad hacia la otra tribu, pero habia un punto en el cual parecía ser muy importante.

-Pero lo más importante…el punto en el que más se llega a pelear…es por nuestro hogar- finalizo Diego.

-¿Nuestro hogar?- pregunto Blu.

-Exactamente, me refiero a nuestro hogar en la tribu, en el lado de donde estamos nosotros-

-¿Y cuáles el otro lado?

-Nuestros no amigables vecinos, la tribu roja-

-Pero, ¿eso solo llega a ocurrir por un largo tiempo?

-Bueno, si te dijera la verdad, yo te diría que no hay ningún rango de tiempo, con toda la tranquilidad y la paz que hemos conseguido, no ha vido guerra por años, dudo mucho que eso vuelva a ocurrir prontamente- contesto Diego con algo de sospecha, como si en estos momentos estaría por ocurrir algo nuevo.

Y no fue por menos de 5 segundos cuando empezaron a escuchar unos aleteos que se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos, y de la nada salieron 3 sombras que se dejaron al descubierto.

-Valla valla valla, acaso no es ese guacamayo con un poco de miedo y sin vergüenza- dijo uno de los guacamayos rojos.

-Supongo que debemos de ser fieles a nuestros queridos vecinos- replico otro de los rojos.

-Pero es cierto, la tribu roja no es nada amigable, ni siquiera con los pequeños mocosos como esos pollos- dijo el guacamayo de en medio, supuestamente el líder de la tribu, empezando a acercarse lentamente a Blu, haciendo que este retrocediera y se pegara a su padre.

-¡Ni se te ocurra poner tus alas sobre mi hijo Felipe!- Respondió Diego defendiendo a su hijo y empezando a poner frente a frente al guacamayo.

-Vamos Diego, porque mejor no defiendes tu propio hogar que a estos asquerosos y repugnantes niños que no valen la pena- lo dijo de una forma malvada mientras Felipe se acercaba a Blu para asustarlo, y de plano, hacerle un poco de humillación.

Solo eso hacía que Diego se enfureciera más mientras veía como su hijo se empezara a entristecer mucho, sin mencionar también las primeras lágrimas que empezara a liberar.

-jajajaja, lo ven, les dijo que los mocosos no aguantan nada- dijo Felipe con toda la ira.

-¡SE ACABO!, hasta aquí llegaste Felipe- con esto último Diego termino lanzando un gran golpe que termino derribando a Felipe en el suelo, sus compañeros fueron a lanzarse para atacar a Diego, sin embargo, rápidamente termino esquivándolos hasta lanzar golpes por detrás.

-¡Papa!- exclamo Blu.

-¡Blu!, tienes que salir de aquí, esto no es para ti-

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que harás tú?-

-No te preocupes por mí, regresa con tu madre, tu estarás a salvo- lo dijo de una manera preocupante, pensando que sería la última vez que podría ver a su hijo.

Blu no dijo otra cosa más, por lo que obedeció a las órdenes que menciono Diego, pero por alguna razón no regreso por completo a su casa, solo se alegó por unos centímetros, viendo como su padre luchaba con fuerza y sin descanso ante tres guacamayos rojos, a pesar de la desventaja que estaba y sin tener algún refuerzo no era lo mucho que le hacía intimidante, entre la pelea, se podía ver como Diego luchaba con mayor fuerza y con corazón ante los guacamayos rojos, esquivando, contraatacando, y haciendo un par de fintas y ataques aéreos que poco a poco empezaban a ser sorpresivos, eso no era lo mucho que Felipe esperaba a lado de sus compañeros, a pesar de ser 3 vs 1, Diego, tomaba mucha ventaja.

Quedando frente a frente, Diego y Felipe eran los únicos que estaban de pie, a pesar del golpe que Felipe recibió, no era lo mucho que estaba por tener.

-¡Que te queje bien claro Diego!, yo no necesito de ningún arma mortal para ganarte-

-¡Pues yo tampoco!...!prefiero matarte con mis propias alas-

-Solo te advierto que si te arriesgas, no volverás a ver a tu familia una vez más-

-Ellos están a salvo con Eduardo y los demás, y tú no volverás a amenazarlos-

-Si quieres evitar eso, vas a tener que matarme cueste lo que cueste- habiendo dicho eso Felipe, estaba listo para serle frente a frente con Diego, esta vez ya no habia nada para detenerlos, estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por la muerte.

Diego y Felipe estaban en posiciones de pelea, y mientras se concentraban, por alguna extraña razón el sol comenzaba a ser ocultado por unas potentes nubes negras, indicando que una tormenta estaba por liberarse en cualquier momento, pero no era lo suficiente para detener una intensa pelea.

Felipe lanzaba los primeros golpes y ataques, pero para Diego no eran más que puras cosquillas, todo tipo de ataque por parte de Felipe era esquivado por Diego, en ocasiones, acertaba en darle al rostro, como el de ahora que casi lo deja en el suelo.

Para Felipe no le parecía gracioso la forma en como fue golpeado, y justo cuando Diego estaría por soltar otro golpe más en el rostro, Felipe alcanzo a tomar su ala derecha, aprovechando para dóblasela y lanzar una patada en el estómago, esta vez fue Diego quien cayó en el suelo después del duro golpe que recibió.

"-Ja, ¿enserio crees que eso me dolió?-"

"-Enserio tienes más ganas de dolor verdad-"

"-Yo no soy débil para el dolor, al contario, tu debilidad me hace más fuerte"- cuando Diego sintió que Felipe estaba cerca, aprovecho para atacarlo por detrás y darle el golpe de dolor en el ojo izquierdo.

"-Ahhhhhh-"

"¿-Quienes el que sufre de dolor ahora?-"

"-¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!-"contesto Felipe para volver a la pelea.

Ahora la cosa se ponía más intensa, Diego y Felipe empezaban a pelear como boxeadores, el más desesperado era Felipe, ya que su enfrentamiento ante Diego le comenzaba a complicar, por lo que lanzaba golpes y más golpes, Diego los recibía, pero con la posición de defensa lograba evitar a ser golpeado en el rostro y hasta en el estómago.

Toda esta pelea era vista y en testigo por Blu, no dejaba de mirar como luchaba y peleaba su padre ante Felipe, el deseaba llegar a una edad moderna para aprender a pelear y defender a los demás.

"-¡Toma esto…y un poco de esto!"- Felipe no dejaba de lanzar golpes, y esta vez eran más rápidos que los anteriores, pero mientras más rápido lo hacía, más cansado comenzaba a sentirse.

Al notar el cansancio que poco a poco empezaba a sentir Felipe, Diego aprovecho el momento para soltar los golpes más fuertes y de plano acabar esta pelea de una vez por todas, primeramente empezó por el estómago y pecho, golpeando con la zurda que con el diestro, Felipe trataba de aguantar todos esos golpes pero no le eran lo suficiente como para aguantar los próximos, retorcido de dolor, Diego logro insertar un golpe que podría ser el final de la pelea, volviendo a lanzar una vez mas a Felipe en el suelo.

Adolorido, algo rasguñado, y quizá con el final de su vida, Felipe parecía perderlo todo, no solo por la tribu, si no también por haber perdido la pelea contra Diego, este en su parte solo llevaba unos ligeros raspones entre su pecho y sus alas, y solo una cortada no letal en su mejilla izquierda.

"-Se acabó Felipe, esta vez no tienes con que defenderte, tus compañeros te abandonaron, y no puedes evitar tu derrota-"aclaro Diego en señor de victoria.

"-Cof…talvez…talvez abre perdido…cof…pero por algo logre dar mi mejor momento en esto…tu volverás con tu familia…yo me iré en camino al cielo, y tal como lo demostrarte, no necesitabas de ninguna herramienta para ganarme…-"lo último que decía Felipe era justo el momento en que estaría por dejar la tierra…pero…

"-Pero olvidaste un detalle Diego, las reglas que hicimos lo has cumplido tu…!pero yo!...no acepto ninguna regla…y si yo muero…!tu vendrás conmigo!-"cuando Felipe dijo eso último, sin que Diego se diera cuenta, atrás de la espalda de Felipe llevaba un pedazo de hierro en su garra, y para la sorpresa mortal, termino Felipe encajando el hierro en el pecho de Diego.

"-Ahhhhh…!que!...!porque me hiciste esto!"-

"-Lo que uno no debe de hacer…al no meterse…conmigo…cof-"Felipe llevo a Diego hacia la orilla de la fosa, preparando lo que sería el impacto mortal, Felipe…lanzo a Diego.

Aunque Felipe termino cayendo en el suelo hasta dar el último suspiro y decir adiós a la vida, No se sabía lo que habia pasado con Diego, el único que lo iba a saber, era Blu.

"!Papa!"- Blu estaba algo impactado por lo que habia visto, no era lo que quería ver, ahora no tenía opción más que volar a lo profundo de la fosa y poder buscar a su padre, lo que no podía saber, era que si aún se encontraba vivo, o estaba muerto.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, ojala les haya gustado el cap de este nuevo fic, como creen que les haya parecido.**

 **Ojala me ayuden a mejorarlo dejando sus reviews y opiniones, así podre saber si estos dos primeros caps les han gustado.**

 **Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

 **Saludos a todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima!.**

 **Chau.**


	3. Siempre Adelante

**Bien amigos míos, el siguiente cap de mi nuevo fic a comenzado, solo espero que esto sea mucho de su agrado, y espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo…**

* * *

 **"Siempre Adelante"**

No podía creerlo, papa termino cayendo en las filosas rocas de la fosa, teniendo aun el hierro que estaba encajado en su pecho, me aterre mucho por lo que estaba por pasar, pero no quería que llegara a pasar.

-!Papa!- gritaba desesperadamente mientras volaba rápidamente a él.

-B…B…Blu- decía Papa en un intento de aguantar la herida.

-Descuida, Felipe…ya no te volverá a lastimar, estoy seguro que el…el…ya está-

-¿Muerto?- me pregunto.

-S…si- respondí un poco tímido hacia esa pregunta, estaba asustado, solo me importaba papa.

-Si es asi, significa que están a salvo, tu madre, la tribu…inclusive tu hijo-…cof…-

-Tranquilo Papi, estas muy herido, debo buscar ayuda lo más rápido posible-

-Hijo…es muy tarde…creo que no lograre salir de esta, creo que Felipe hablo en serio…creo que también será mi fin-

-No digas eso, tu no puedes morir…te lo pido por favor, aun te necesito.

-Blu…tengo frio…creo que…estoy helando mucho-

-Por favor, vas a estar bien, enserio-

-Blu…quiero que…me hagas un favor-

-Snif…con cual-

-Que otro guacamayo empiece a preparar mi siguiente tumba, y poder descansar en paz-

-¡Ya te dije que no morirás!…no dejare que lo hagas, me comprendes…por favor papa, no me hagas esto, ni mucho menos con mama, ¿sabes porque?, porque te amamos- mis palabras fueron un poco de motivación para llenar la atención a mi papa.

"Nosotros te amamos papa…por favor…no mueras"- era mi último intento para que papa lograra salir de este lio, pero todo esto fue cambiando a lo contrario.

-Tu…¿Tu cuidaras de Angie?- esa pregunta me hizo paralizar un poco, no sabía el porqué, pero al notar algo raro en el pecho de papa, solo significa una cosa…el…el…

-No nos hagas esto, por favor, no puedes abandonarnos de esta manera…te necesito aun-

-No te preocupes, no estarás solo, no solo contaras con el apoyo de tu madre, tus amigos siempre están contigo, seguramente Eduardo también lo estará, ten fe en eso hijo, y por favor…hagas lo que hagas, nunca te quedes atrás, estoy seguro que tu futura familia lograras formar…y no lo olvides, donde sea que este, siempre estaré aquí- con un poco de esfuerzo, levanto lentamente su ala derecha, tocando suavemente mi pecho, señalando mi corazón.

En ese momento llegue al momento de la verdad, papa dio un último respiro, de esa manera, empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, no podía sentir su respiración, su corazón dejo de latir, y estaba completamente inmóvil, solo…solo significaba una cosa…mi papa…falleció…

-No…no, papa…por favor…!papa!, ¡despierta!...!despierta por favor!- no quería que esto sucediera, mi papa no respondía, ya no podía respirar, y no podía hacer que despertara, intente hacer lo mejor posible para mantenerlo a salvo, intente presionar su pecho para que funcionara su corazón, pero no logre ningún resultado, no sabía que más hacer.

!Ayúdenme!...!por favor!- gritaba desesperadamente mientras pedía ayuda, pero no lograba conseguirla, las esperanzas se me acababan rápidamente, ya no podía hacer más.

-Por favor…ayúdenme-

No podía creerlo, estaba acabado, papa murió por mi culpa, no sé cómo lo tomaría la tribu al notar la noticia, como lo podrá tomar Eduardo, y lo más importante…como lo tomara mama.

Me acerque una última vez hacia él, trate de quitar el hierro que aun llevaba en su pecho mientras me recostaba en él, mis lágrimas no podía controlarlas, todo esto fue un caos, aun no sabía cómo defenderme tanto a mi como a todos los demas, solo conseguiría fracasar a todos por mi culpa, fue entonces cuando empecé a escuchar que alguien comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros, intente tranquilizarme un poco mientras miraba al guacamayo, definitivamente no se mostraba nada contento, pues sabia de quien se trataba.

-¿Blu?- pregunto Eduardo.

-Ed…Eduardo…yo-

-¡Pero qué has hecho!- gritaba mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, con su tono totalmente duro y frio.

-Fe…Felipe, el, fue quien causo esto, pero venía acompañado de otros 2 más, y solo fue un accidente, ¡pero no quería que le pasara nada!- intente defenderme mientras explicaba lo sucedido.

Eduardo no estaba seguro con lo que decía, pero al momento de subir de la fosa, se llevó una de las sorpresas más desagradables, y quizá algo fortuitas, ya que encontró el cuerpo de Felipe en medio del suelo, con algunos raspones y algunos moretones en todo su cuerpo, sin mencionar también la sangre que aún seguía saliendo de su pecho, esto fue debido a que Diego araño todo su pecho y le provocara una herida grave que lo dejo inconsciente por un momento.

Regresando a donde estaba Blu, no podía pensar en otra cosa con lo que habia sucedido, realmente no sabía cómo empezar ahora, en un momento creyó que el mejor castigo seria desterrarlo, pero no podía hacerlo por Angie, ya que si terminara haciéndolo no soportaría el dolor de quedarse sola para siempre, al final, esto fue lo que decidió.

-Sera mejor que te vallas, esto lo debe de saber tu madre-

-Pero…Edu…-

-¡Has lo que te digo!, después veré que castigo darte-

En realidad se veía enojado, y lo hizo en frente de mí, como si fuera el responsable ante todo esto, no tenia de otra más que obedecer su orden, sabia que lo que decía era la razón, que pensara mi madre cuando se entere que mi papa…habia muerto.

* * *

 **6 horas después…**

ya habían pasado 6 horas después de la tragedia, mientras la amarga noche pasaba, toda la tribu se encontraba reunida, todos con las cabezas abajo mientras lamentaban la perdida de uno de los nuestros, era obvio, se trataba de papa, el cual fue envuelto en unas hojas gigantes y especiales para mantener cualquier objeto al 100, mientras Eduardo continuaba dando su discurso.

-Hermanos y hermanas, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para despedir, a una de las aves que sin duda alguna considere como, una de las mejores aves que podría ocupar mi lugar, dándolo como su futuro líder, sin embargo, hoy en este mismo día, ha dejado de vivir…para siempre, sé que esto será muy duro para nosotros, pero no se alarmen, Diego nos tuvo mucho en su cuidado, yo seguiré haciéndolo por unos años más, hasta entonces, seguiré buscando a un nuevo remplazo para mí y a la tribu azul, hasta entonces, seguiremos viviendo igual, solo que esta vez, ya nada será igual con la tribu roja, ellos también perdieron a uno de los suyos, y nos señalan, como los responsables de su muerte-

Esto último dejo un poco helado a todos, pero Eduardo procuro no entrar en detalles, por lo que envió a toda la tribu que regresara a sus árboles y pudieran descansar, aunque tristes por lo sucedido.

Solo me quede yo, solo, mirando la tumba de mi padre, viendo como finalmente descansaba en paz, no lograría soportar un día sin él, pero debo seguir adelante, a lado de mi madre, se podía decir que también tengo el apoyo de mis amigos, aunque, ese mismo día.

-Blu- llamo alguien detrás de mí.

-Ro…¿Roberto?- se trataba de Roberto.

-Enserio crees que envolver a las tribus en un inmenso caos te ayudo a desacerté fácilmente de Felipe-

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso?-

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, por tu culpa no solo asesinaste a Felipe, sino que llevaste también la muerte de Diego, tu propio padre, ¡acaso lo vas a negar!-

-¡Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no fui yo!, Felipe fue quien lo mato justo antes de que el muriera, porque nadie quiere tomar mi palabra-

-Porque eres un mentiroso, y los mentirosos como tú no deberían de existir en esta tribu, y sabes algo, nuestra amistad, acaba hoy mismo, no quiero juntarme con un asesino, ¡nunca más!...nos vemos, asesino- dicho esto, Roberto se fue volando hacia su árbol, dejándome muy petrificado por cómo me llamo, asesino, esto no era lo que quería escuchar, en estos momentos lo único que quería hacer era estar solo.

-¿Que hice para merecerme esto?, ahora Eduardo me ve como desconocido para toda la tribu, nose como hare que hagan entrar en razón, y confiar en mi-

Con forme me alejaba de la tribu por un momento, fui volando hacia un pequeño rio, este era mi mejor lugar para tener un poco de paz y algo de distracción, al parecer la necesitaba, necesitaba quitarme todo el dolor y la angustia que cargaba, desahogarme de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero parecía ser algo inútil, Felipe asesino a papa, Eduardo me vio como un Enemigo nuevo, y Roberto, el que era mi mejor amigo, termino cortando mi amistad por llamarme asesino, esto no era lo que quería, ahora solo me faltaba saber cómo reaccionaría mi madre, seguramente reaccionara tal como lo hizo como los demás, después de estar en este lugar por unos minutos más, era el momento de regresar a la tribu y estar con mama, pero cuando estaba por volar.

-Hola Blu- me llamo alguien detrás de mí.

-Ohh…hola Perla- seguramente vino para romper nuestra amistad, era obvio, si Roberto lo hizo, ella también lo haría.

-Perla…creo que sé a qué viniste…y no es necesario que me lo digas, si quieres romper mi amistad, yo no tengo problema, muchos ya lo hicieron, inclusive Roberto- dije con la cabeza baja mientras cubría mi rostro, procurando en que no viera las lágrimas que me salían de los ojos.

Después de decir eso, no hubo respuesta de ella, al destaparme un momento, note que ella habia desaparecido, lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a suceder, aunque…

-Yo…no iba a decirte eso Blu…eres mi amigo- Perla estaba a mi lado izquierdo, se encontraba posada junto a mí.

-¿Qué?- me quede algo confundido por lo que dijo.

-Después de la reunión, te vi que aun estabas en la tumba, quería ir contigo, pero a veces mis padres no me deja salir a estas horas, al ver que ya no estabas, supuse que irías a este lugar, y aquí te encuentro- dijo Perla mientras noto que en mi rostro llevaba mis lágrimas, ella me ayudo dulcemente a limpiarme mientras intentaba calmarme, al menos su apoyo me ayudaba a estar tranquilo un poco.

-Blu, en verdad lo lamento mucho, se lo mucho que sientes al perder a tu padre, si algunas vez necesitas algo, solo dímelo-

-No te preocupes, lo que más quería era un poco de compañía, con eso puedo calmarme un poco, aunque, creí que no lo iba a tener- a Perla no le gustaba el ver a Blu en ese estado, aunque será mucho tiempo el tener que superar su muerte, con suave delicadeza, tomo tiernamente la cabeza de Blu y lo dirigía hasta pegarlo al pecho de Perla, los latidos de su corazón era la cura perfecta para tranquilizar a Blu.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Perla con una sonrisa.

-Si…mucho- respondí alegremente.

Duramos así por más de 20 minutos, con forme el tiempo pasaba, Perla y yo mirábamos el cielo repleto de hermosas estrellas, con forme se mostraba la luna totalmente llena, iluminaba el rio, dejando ver lo cristalizado mientras se mostraban a los peces nadando.

-¿No te parece hermoso?- pregunto Perla admirando el lugar

-Sí, nunca la habia visto así- respondí un poco apenado, no sabía si era la primera vez que lo veía, o ya lo habia visto seguidamente.

-Tampoco yo, en el amazonas no hay cosas tan hermosas como de este tipo, aunque, me gustaría saber cómo sería en otros lugares más-

-Bueno, por fuera puedes notar fácilmente como se pone el agua, ya sea entre ríos o mares, pero dicen que al mirarlo por dentro, todo es más hermosa que nunca- decía un tanto nervioso mientras miraba a Perla, no me habia dado cuenta, pero no miraba el rio, a ella la estaba mirando, es muy hermosa cuando se ve feliz así, sus ojos, sus plumas, todo su carácter hermoso.

Duramos así por más de 1 hora hasta que finalmente se hizo tarde, era el momento de regresar a la tribu, para Perla será normal, pero para mí, un horror

-Debemos regresar Perla, ya se ha hecho tarde, no quiero que tus padres piensen que te perdiste-

-Supongo que tienes razón, tampoco debes llegar tarde, tu madre puede estar preocupada por ti.

Tanto Perla como yo, volamos de regreso a la tribu, ya no me sentía tan mal como lo estaba antes, supongo que Perla me hizo quitar completamente el amargo dolor que habia cargado, aunque esto me seguirá pesando por un largo tiempo, el apoyo de Perla me serviría para seguir con mi vida, después de unos 5 minutos de vuelo, llegamos al árbol de Perla.

-Bueno Perla, aquí te dejo, yo debo volver con mi madre, y…con respeto a lo de hoy…yo- realmente me sentía apenado, pero tenía que agradecérselo, de no ser por ella mi estado estaría mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

-Descuida, no debes agradecerlo, sabes que entre nosotros nos apoyaremos mucho, solo recuerda esto, siempre adelante, nunca hacia atrás- eso último que dijo Perla me hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, nos despedimos de un abrazo mientras ella beso mi mejilla, algo que nunca espere a recibir por parte de ella.

Al haberme despedido de Perla, fui de regreso a mi nido, era el momento de hacerme frente a mi madre, tenía un poco de miedo, pero era mi turno en darle un poco de ánimo.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue aterrizar en una rama, acercándome lentamente a la entrada del nido, note que estaba algo vacío, pero vi a mi madre en medio de su cama hecha de hojas, podía escuchar lo mal que se sentía mientras derramaba lágrimas.

-Hola…mama- cuando la salude, ella dejo de llorar mientras volteaba a verme, sus ojos estaban bien rojos por tanto llorar, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal, ella empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, note que temblaba por cada paso que daba, al estar lo más cerca de mi lo primero que hice fue en abrazarla.

-Se lo mucho que te sientes mama, yo también lo estoy, si alguna vez necesitaras algo de mi ayuda, tu sabes que lo cumpliré cueste lo que cueste- esto era lo que decía para poder animarla.

-No tienes por qué sentirse así, eres mi hijo, el tenerte conmigo es lo mucho que necesito, más de lo que hay en el amazonas- dijo Madre correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Sé que esto será mucho, tanto para ella como para mí, la muerte de papa nos mantendrá por mucho tiempo hasta que lo superemos, talvez, días, semanas, meses, o quizá años, pero tomare lo que dijo Perla, debemos seguir adelante.

-Ven hijo, hay que ir a dormir, necesitamos descansar un poco.

-Está bien Mama-

Aunque la muerte nos termine quitando algo importante, no quiere decir que será nuestro fin, por el contrario, podemos aprender de todo lo que nos enseñó, y es un reto que estoy dispuesto a hacer por lo que queda de mi familia, al menos, por mi madre.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho, espero con gusto sus reviews y me gustaría escuchar si les está gustando mucho la historia.**

 **Bien, por mi parte es todo.**

 **Saludos a todos desde Guadalajara Jalisco México!, nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Chau.**


	4. Un buen Hogar

**Bien amigos míos, luego de un agotador tiempo que me tome para terminar el otro fic de hace ya unos días, podre continuar con mis siguientes proyectos, ojala y este siguiente cap sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus reviews y opiniones.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

" **Un Buen Hogar"**

 **5 años después…en la actualidad**

-Blu…Blu, ¿estás aquí?- preguntaba Angie, madre de Blu, ella estaba buscando a Blu, pero al parecer, no se encontraba en casa.

-¿Blu?- volvió a preguntar Angie, pero no habia respuesta de él.

-Qué extraño, el nunca desaparece antes de desayunar…será mejor que lo busque en la zona de recolección-

Angie salió de su árbol, claramente para buscar a Blu, para ella le fue extraño que saliera a estas horas en la mañana, quien sabe que haría, lo mejor para ella era en preguntarle a Eduardo, después de todo él se encontraba en estos momentos en la reunión con los demás guacamayos, sin dejar de estar llamándolo por su nombre.

Efectivamente, Angie iba llegando a la zona de la recolección, un lugar en la que todas las aves del amazonas madrugaban para recolectar y cuidar toda la comida que cada día crece y se consume, en ella se cosechaba fresas, mangos, plátanos, frutas de la pasión, uvas y hasta cocos, todo esto se incluía con las nueces de Brasil, entre toda la multitud, se encontraba Eduardo, él se encargaba de mantener el orden y vigilar que todas las aves hicieran bien su trabajo con la comida, entre ellos, se encontraban trabajando Roberto y Perla, ellos se encargaban de poner orden y contar todo lo que se habia recolectado.

-Oye Beto- llamo Perla.

-Sucede algo Perliux- decía Roberto.

-No es nada, es solo que, no has visto por curiosidad a Blu.

-La verdad no, últimamente no se mucho de el- dijo Roberto con una mueca seria, pues aun tenia algunos recuerdos nada buenos de hace unos años.

-Eso es muy extraño, cuando acabemos con esto, tu y yo nos separaremos para buscarlo-

-Perla, no quiero sonar grosero, pero yo la verdad no quiero…-

-¿Chicos?-

-Ohh, señora Angie, no sabía que iba a venir tan temprano-

-Bueno, digamos que no es nada importante, aunque, supuse que Blu debería de estar aquí, no lo encontré en la casa-

-Bueno, tampoco yo sabría decirle, porque no habla con mi padre, el de seguro puede decirle en donde esta-

-Esperemos que sí, bueno, yo me retiro, sigan con su trabajo- se despidió Angie mientras volaba directamente al árbol de Eduardo.

-Espero que ese tonto no haga otra de sus tonterías- dijo Roberto en su pensamiento

-¿Dijiste algo Beto?-

-Ohh, no es nada, solo, quiero seguir juntando más comida-

Angie estaba segura de poder encontrar a Blu, quien más sabia de su presencia, nada más y nada menos que Eduardo, pues en pocas ocasiones además de vigilar la zona de recolección, también se encargaba de mantener a salvo a los demás de cualquier peligro alguno.

-Buenos días Ed- saludo Angie entrando al árbol.

-Buenos días Angie, me da gusto verte esta mañana, ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto Eduardo.

-Bueno, digamos que aun sigo sin acostumbrarme en levantarme a estas horas, pero, necesitaba preguntarte algo-

-Seguro, soy todo oídos-

-Bueno, quería saber si hoy viste a Blu, si se presentó a tu trabajo-

-Amm…¿Blu?-

-Sí, ¿él está aquí?-

-Bueno, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron hacia mi árbol para presentarse y continuar con los pendientes de la recolección, a diferencia de Blu, digamos que no hay ningún rastro de su trabajo, talvez no le agradó lo que hacía-

-Entonces, si no está aquí, y, tampoco está en la casa, eso quiere decir que…-

-¡Auxilio!-

-Espera…¿Qué fue eso?- Eduardo fue a revisar el ruido que venía de fuera, se trataba de los gritos de los guacamayos, una vez que estuvo en tierra empezó a poner un poco de calma.

-Tranquilos todos, ¿qué es lo que sucede?- preguntaba Eduardo al ver que todos escapaban.

-Señor Eduardo ¡cuidado!- alerto uno de sus trabajadores, Eduardo se puso aún más dudoso con lo que pasaba, pero al momento de querer mantener la calma, no se dio cuenta que una gran pirámide de frutas frescas iba tambaleándose hasta el punto que termino cayendo justo debajo de él, algunos fueron directamente hacia la escena para ver si Eduardo se encontraba bien, otros se asustaron por como terminaría el asunto, por suerte, Eduardo logro salir de la avalancha de frutas, todos se alivianaron al ver que estaba vivo, pero al parecer, Eduardo llevaba una mueca de seriedad y enojo, el asunto de la caída de la pirámide de frutas no fue provocada por sí mismo, alguien debió de haberla provocado.

-Esto…es…indignante- dijo Eduardo cubierto del jugo y las pulpas de frutas.

-Es…debió ser...!BLUUUU!- grito a todo volumen Eduardo al ver que el causante de todo esto fue sin duda alguna Blu, el cual se encontraba detrás de toda la fruta que cayo.

-Jeje…hola amigos- saludo Blu un tanto nervioso.

.ja, asi se hace Blu-

-Sigue así tirar pirámides de frutas-

-¡Quien más podría ser!-

-8 veces a la semana, eso ya es un nuevo record- gritaban todos y cada uno de los guacamayos por el desastre que Blu ocasiono, aunque para muchos, Perla solo creía que era un accidente, pero Roberto estaba en acuerdo que decían los demás.

-Bueno, yo…yo- Blu se encontraba en medio de la timidez y el susto que estaba teniendo.

-Oigan oigan ya por favor, no es necesario que siempre lo tengan como culpable a mi hijo, solo fue un accidente- decía Angie poniéndose en frente de Blu.

-Ella tiene razón, el no tuvo la culpa- dijo Perla estando con Angie y Blu.

-Pero el destruyo la gran pirámide que tanto trabajo nos costó, merece tener un castigo- dijo Roberto mirando de forma seria a Blu, definitivamente lo veía más como un enemigo.

-No es necesario, ahora si me disculpan, iré a hablar con el- dijo Angie tomando el ala de Blu y lo guiaba a un pequeño paseo, Perla regreso al trabajo y ayudo a los demás a limpiar la fruta que cayo, todo, bajo la celosa mirada de Roberto, Angie y Blu iban llegando hacia un pequeño lago que estaba prácticamente alejado de la tribu azul, un buen lugar para arreglar y corregor los malos hechos entre madre he hijo.

-Amm, mama…yo-

-Que tienes que decir a tu defensa jovencito- dijo Angie molesta con Blu.

-Amm, yo, lo único que quería era en ayudar a los demás, no dije que quería hacer algo malo como lo que paso-

-Blu, no deberías de sentirte así, esta vez ya destrozaste más de 4 paredes, colapsaste 8 pirámides de fruta fresca…sé que lo tuyo no son los trabajos que Eduardo te pone pero también debes entender que hace lo mejor posible para mantenernos a salvo, recuerda que ya tienes 10 años y debes empezar en enfrentar los peligros-

-No es que sea tan malo, hay cosas que para serte sincero no han sido nada interesantes, por eso invento algo para quitarme el aburrimiento, además, no hay nada de diversión en la selva, solo trabajo trabajo y más trabajo- dijo Blu explicando los cambios que se han hecho en el amazonas, cosa que en algunos puntos eran ciertos, el amazonas ya no era un lugar tan divertido como muchos lo consideraban, quizá por los cambios, desde la trágica muerte de Diego y las relaciones rotas entre las tribus azul y roja.

-Quiero vivir en un lugar donde no deba hacer cosas que no me gusten ni tampoco hacer que te vean como la responsable de mis actos a pesar de no poder controlarlos…solo imagínate mama, imagínate de estar en un bello hogar, sin preocupación, sin problemas, sin riesgos, solo…libertad, tu…yo- dijo Blu admirando el rio amazónico.

-Entiendo como debes de sentirte hijo- dijo Angie poniendo su ala con la de Blu.

Solo mira el horizonte, cuenta la leyenda…si logras encontrar el lugar que tanto quieres sin que nadie te detenga, de seguro podrás tenerlo algún día…por ahora debes seguir aquí-

-Por ahora madre, pero ten por seguro que cuando llegue el momento, buscare mi nueva casa, y cuando lo haga, volveré por ti-

-Bueno, con respeto a lo que dices, talvez ya no dure para siempre contigo, con forme pasan los años, más vieja estaré, y, cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, dejare esta tierra para siempre- Angie parecía hablar con la verdad, eso era algo que Blu no estaba dispuesto en aceptarlo si eso llegara a suceder, ya fue mucho el haber superado la muerte de su padre hace unos años, ahora su siguiente tarea era en mantener a salvo a su madre.

-Bueno…yo, ire a volar un rato, quieres venir-

-No te preocupes por mí, tu puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero procura no hacer otra de tus travesuras locas- dijo Angie bromeando con Blu y regresaba de nueva cuenta a la tribu azul.

Ahora que Blu se encontraba solo, podría tener todo el tiempo para poder realizar alguna actividad, quizá no peligrosa, pero algo para vencer su aburrimiento, al final, obtuvo una gran idea, tomo rápidamente el vuelo y se dirigió directamente a la tribu…pero de los rojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la tribu roja hacia el mismo trabajo como lo hacía el azul, pero ellos iban más adelantados de lo normal, ellos habían recolectado mucha fruta, suficiente para poder sobrevivir en los próximos 6 meses o más, era increíble que los rojos fueran capaces de recolectar tanta comida, aunque…

-Jajajaja, esos azules siguen siendo más tontos de lo normal- decía uno de los guacamayos que llevaba en sus alas una gran cantidad de mangos.

-Saben, supuse que cosecharla sería una tarea fácil, pero esto de robarla es más sencillo que nunca- contesto otro de los rojos.

-Mientras ellos trabajan duro, nosotros la aprovechamos- contesto otro de los rojos.

-Y bien, ¿que sigue ahora Red?-

-Bueno, Draco, Oscar, me gustaría seguir haciendo este divertido trabajo, pero por ahora es mejor tomar un descanso, después de todo, tenemos toda la fruta necesaria para comer durante los próximos meses- dijo Red abrazando a sus amigos.

-Es una lástima que nuestra relación con ellos haya acabado, pero que más da, esto nos divierte mucho-

-Por cierto, ese gusano del que la otra vez nos hablaste, como se llamaba-

-¡ahh!, ya te lo dije más de 20 veces, su nombre es Blu, ¿contento?- se quejó Red de Draco.

-¿Tú crees que vuelva a pasar por aquí?-

-Ten por seguro esto, pero esta vez no volveré a caer, ahora que somos nosotros 3 podemos acabar con el- pero cuando Red empezaba a planear una idea para detener las travesuras de Blu recibió sorpresivamente una mora que termino dándole en el ojo, el cual le entro un poco de jugo.

-¡AHH!, ¡dios no!- se quejó Red cubriéndose el ojo, otras moras fueron hacia los rostros de Draco y Oscar.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?-

-¡¿Porque estamos siendo atacados por moras frescas?!-

-Yo que boy a saber, pero que esperan ustedes, no se queden hay como estatuas de porcelana y hagan algo rápido- se quejó Red usando a sus amigos como escudos para cubrirse de las moras.

El tal motivo de que ellos eran atacados por las moras fue sin duda por Blu, ya que él se encontraba escondido en un pequeño árbol que solo él conocía, o eso parecía, el cual se encontraba a unos centímetros lejos de donde estaba la tribu roja.

-Jajaja, es increíble que aún no puedan descubrirme, y eso que estoy casi cerca de ellos, talvez me pueda quedar un rato, quizá me divierta un poco más- dijo Blu al notar que las moras casi se agotaban, por lo cual uso su última fruta especial.

-Muy bien señores, el gran final ha llegado- dijo lanzando una nuez de Brasil que iba directamente hacia Red.

-Creo que se detuvo- dijo Red aliviado, aunque…

-¡Cuidado!- alerto Oscar al ver una nuez de Brasil, Red no logro reaccionar y fue golpeado por la nuez que Blu habia lanzado

-Esto…no ha…terminado- dijo Red empezando a desmayarse por el gran golpe que se llevo.

-Sera mejor que lo llevemos con los demás- dijo Draco a Oscar.

-Me parece buena idea-

Tanto Draco como Oscar se llevaron a Red hacia la tribu, mientras que Blu solo se burlaba de las 3 aves rojas que iban regresando a su tribu.

-Jajajaja, bueno, fue divertido mientras duro, será mejor regresar a la tribu antes de que duden de mí-

Blu retomo su vuelo directamente a la tribu azul, para no hacer que su madre se preocupara mucho desde su salida, durante el camino, comenzaba a meditar en su mente lo que habia discutido con su madre sobre el posible y futuro hogar, tal parece que en verdad hablaba en serio, el amazonas definitivamente ya no parecía un perfecto y cómodo hogar como lo solía ser hace años, todo ha cambiado, ya no era el mismo como parecía ser, ni la diversión, ni la convivencia, inclusive los familiares ya no permanecían tan unidas como lo solían ser, sin mencionar también el rompimiento de los azules con los rojos, eso en pocas ocasiones llegaba a atormentarlo, la única persona que en estos momentos era muy importante y necesitaba cuidar de ella, era su madre.

- _No puedo permitir que eso suceda, algún día tendré que salir de aquí, debo buscar un buen lugar en donde vivir y mantener a salvo a mi madre antes de que ocurra una guerra-_ pensaba Blu aterrizando en un árbol lleno de mangos y moras.

-Valla, parece que tengo un aventurero en plena alimentación- dijo una guacamaya celeste al ver que Blu empezaba a comer una mora.

-Oh, hola Perla, no esperaba verte aquí- saludo Blu.

-Tampoco yo, justo estaba por terminar de recolectar unas cuantas piezas más de fruta y poder terminar con mi trabajo-

-¿Enserio?, ¿fue mucho lo que hubo en este dia?-

-Sí, hubieras visto como se puso papa después de que las pirámides colapsaran, pasamos más de 2 horas para volver a recolectar lo perdido, claro, gracias a ti-

-Valla, nunca pensé que era peor que los anteriores-

-Sabes Blu, no es que me meta en tus asuntos, pero siento que tu madre debe tener razón-

-Amm, sobre qué?-

-A que seas un gran guacamayo, ya sabes, poder enfrentar los problemas, defendernos de cualquier peligro que se nos aproxime, mantener a salvo a toda tu familia, y claro, a tu futura familia-

-No se Perla, siento que es algo difícil para mí, además, lo único que ganaría con todos seria…problemas, y eso yo…no quisiera que eso llegara a suceder, no quiero lastimarlos otra vez aun con lo que paso…hace años-

-Yo…entiendo, no te estoy obligando en nada, pero, si llegaras a cambiar de opinión y nos ayudaras a defendernos, de seguro te lo agradeceríamos, hasta tu papa estaría muy orgulloso con lo que estarías por hacer- dijo Perla dándole los ánimos a Blu para cambiar de opinión, definitivamente fue lo mucho hasta darle una sonrisa.

-Bueno…lo…lo pensare-

-A si se habla Blu, ahora regresemos a la tribu, deben de estar esperándonos- tanto Blu como Perla retomaron sus vuelos directamente hacia la tribu, aunque este no sería un viaje tan normal como ellos mismos lo estaban tomando.

-Muy bien, a la cuenta de 3, 1…2…!3!, ¡ahora!- efectivamente, Blu y Perla jugaban una vez más a las carreras, uno de los juegos más divertidos que les encantaba mucho a estos guacamayos aun cuando también jugaban desde niños, claro, en este juego si le agregamos a Roberto, más divertido lo estaría.

-¡Hoy seré la ganadora!- gritaba Perla creyendo que sería la ganadora de este juego.

-No cantes victoria Perla, en nuestro camino puede detenernos ciertos puntos- replico Blu arre basando una vez más a Perla, sin embargo, habia algo que no le parecía nada agradable, encontrarse con su casi ex amigo Roberto y el papa de Perla, Eduardo.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, con este siguiente cap terminamos por hoy, despues de unas semanas de descanso vuelvo a la chamba, jaja.**

 **Bien, por mi parte esto es todo, no olviden dejarme reviews.**

 **Saludos desde ¡Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Chau.**


	5. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Bien señores, aquí esta otro cap mas del siguiente fic, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus nuevos reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

" **Amigo o Enemigo"**

La recolección de las frutas que la tribu azul habia conseguido en toda la selva comenzaban a dificultarse cada vez más, no habia mucho, solo una parte se habia salvado, esto solo hacía que Eduardo comenzara a preocuparse mucho por el bienestar de su familia, en cambio Roberto solo sentía lastima y preocupación por toda la tribu.

"Señor, ¿y si me da la autorización de ir al otro lado de la selva, con la intención de recolectar más comida y juntar la que perdimos?"- preguntaba Roberto.

"Me temo que no será así Roberto, ten en cuenta que los rojos no nos dejan prestar de lo suyo, si estuviéramos más unidos con ellos de seguro no estaríamos sufriendo todo esto"- respondio Eduardo algo molesto y serio.

"Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres"

"Debemos seguir trabajando duro, si queremos recuperar lo que perdimos para lograr sobrevivir, al menos contamos con una de nuestras pirámides llena de frutas frescas"- dijo Eduardo señalando la gran pirámide de frutas.

"Pero, ¿tú crees que…?"

"Por supuesto que no, no volveré a dejar que Blu vuelva a romper otra pirámide más, esta vez me encargare de que no vuelva a pasar"

"También yo, te juro que si lo volviera a encontrar aquí, lo asesinaría"

* * *

"Que sucede Blu, porque sigues tan atrás"- gritaba Perla viendo como Blu estaba muy atrás.

"Me las pagaras pequeña traviesa, nunca creí que tomarías unos atajos"- se quejó Blu en un intento de alcanzar a Perla.

La diversión que sostenían Blu y Perla era tan grande que habia olvidado por completo todas las preocupaciones que se generaban en la tribu, para Perla no era la primera vez que sentía eso cuando esta con Blu, inclusive con la de su padre.

"!Ya casi te alcanzo!"- decía Blu estando casi cerca de Perla.

"Deberías tener cuidado cuando vuelvas por de frente"- dijo Perla empezando a tenderle una trampa.

"Siempre la tengo, y lo único que necesito ahora es atraparte como si fueras mi presa"

"Bueno, si eso es lo que dices"- cuando Perla dio media vuelta, Blu no logro ver que una red estaba amarrada entre los árboles, por más que hiciera un intento de detenerse, termino tocando la red hasta quedar atrapado como alimento de arañas"

"¿Pero qué demonios?"- decía Blu al quedar atrapado.

"Lo vez, te lo dije"- se rio Perla.

"Me imagino que esto fue idea tuya, verdad"

"Ummm, déjame ver…si, en efecto"

"Muy bien, ya después veré como me vengo de ti, solo ayúdame a sacar de aquí"

"Jeje muy bien"- Perla comenzó a romper liana tras liana para dejar libre por completo a Blu.

"Muy bien, debo admitir que estuvo divertido, pero parece que sabes hacer trampas"

"Solo lo hago cuando estoy contigo, sabes, por más que haya caos en la tribu, para nosotros no hay preocupación ante todo esto, ¿no lo crees?"

"No lose, la selva ya no parece ser lo mio, lo único que solo parece de importarme mucho, es mi madre, ella es la única que me queda en esta vida"

"Eso mismo lo pienso de papa, valla, parece que tenemos un diferente padre entre nosotros, tú con tu madre, y yo con mi padre"

"Solo quiero ser lo mejor para ella, quiero darle mi mejor protección como lo quería tener papa"

"Si logras hacer lo que ella quiere de ti, de seguro estará muy orgullosa de ti, ella siempre ha tenido fe en ti, nunca lo olvides"- dijo Perla acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Blu, sintiendo un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

"Sera mejor que regresemos"

"De acuerdo, vámonos"- Blu y Perla continuaron su viaje para llegar a la tribu, con la intención de que haya buenas noticias, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

* * *

"¿Porque tarda tanto?"- preguntaba Eduardo caminando en círculos por todo el nido.

"¿Sucede algo viejo Ed?"- preguntaba Mimí bromeando con su hermano.

"Mimí, no esperaba verte tan temprano"

"Bueno, tú me conoces, estar un rato con Angie me quito un poco el aburrimiento, sucede algo"

"Bueno, ahora que estas aquí, te quería preguntar si viste a Perla, no ha aparecido en casi todo el día, me ando preocupando por ella"

"No te preocupes por ella, tú sabes cómo es ella, después de todo sabe cómo cuidarse sola

"Claro que sí, y tú que tal, como te está yendo en la recolección?"

"Nada bien Mimí, esto no es nada sencillo, para mí, y para los muchachos, llevamos casi la mitad del día recuperando lo que perdimos, pero no hemos tenido tanta suerte, Roberto es el que más se ha esforzado, apenas encontró una pequeña docena que sigue estando fresca"

"Deberías tomar un descanso breve Eduardo, te estas matando tú mismo, casi no tienes tiempo para los demás, conmigo, tus amigos, hasta Perla se preocupa mucho de ti"

"Hago lo mejor que puedo por ella, no quiero que mi familia muera de hambre si no juntamos suficiente comida hasta antes de que llegue el invierno"- Eduardo estaba muy preocupado con todo lo que decía, al mirar desde su nido a todas las aves que valientemente luchaban por mantener a salvo a sus respectivas familias.

"Sabes, hace 5 años nunca eras así tan preocupado, siempre eras feliz con los demás, tenías todo, amigos, una enorme familia, lo tenías todo"

"Ahora todo cambio Mimí, la selva es casi toda propiedad de los rojos, lo único que nos queda es nuestra parte, solo quisiera que Diego estuviera aquí para que acabemos juntos toda esta corrupción"- dijo Eduardo sintiendo algo de nostalgia.

"Señor"- llamo Roberto entrando al nido de Eduardo.

"¿Sucede algo Roberto?"- pregunto Eduardo volviendo a la normalidad.

"Acabo de ver a Perla que va de regreso a la tribu, pero…viene con Blu"

"!QUE!"- Eduardo no solo parecía tener preocupación por su familia, al parecer, Blu era el problema ante todo esto.

"Lo que escucho Señor…pero, me temo que hay otra noticia que no le va a gustar"

"Que más a parte de ese insecto"

"5 aves están muriendo por falta de comida…no sabemos que hacer"- la noticia alerto a Eduardo y a Mimí, el cual las tres aves fueron directamente a la zona del crimen, y si era necesario verse cara a cara con Blu.

"Lo lamento Blu, pero esto se acabó"- dijo Eduardo con la intención de poner un alto a Blu.

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban por llegar a la tribu azul, todo parecía indicar que no habia nada con que temer, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban desde el principio.

"Bien…hogar dulce hogar"- dijo Perla llegando a tierra.

"Nunca me habia divertido así"- dijo Blu algo cansado.

"Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez, ahora ven a acompañarme para buscar a mi padre"

"Emm…de acuerdo"- dijo Blu algo nervioso e inseguro de ver a Eduardo, las cosas no habían mejorado aun.

Pero durante el camino, alcanzaron a ver como algunas aves iban volando agitadamente, otras cargaban con sus garras agua de hoja y algunos alimentos nueces de Brasil, sea lo que sea, esto no era nada bueno.

"¿Que está sucediendo?- preguntaba Perla al ver como otras aves más iban volando de esa manera.

"No lose, pero sea lo que sea, algo malo debe de estar pasando"

"!Oigan ustedes dos!"- una guacamaya llamo desde lejos.

"¿Mama?"- cuestiono Blu volando directamente hacia ella, Perla lo seguía de atrás.

"Que alivio que se encuentran bien"- dijo Angie al ver que Blu aterrizo en tierra.

"Mama, ¿qué está sucediendo?"- pregunto Blu.

"Estamos perdiendo a muchas aves, Eduardo está tratando de robar comida de los rojos sin que lo descubran, viene acompañado por Roberto y por tu tia"

"¿!Que mi padre que!?"- dijo Perla al escuchar lo que dijo Angie.

"Pero, ¿porque?

"Con tanto trabajo que les costaron en buscar más comida, aun no lo consiguen, muchas aves están perdiendo fuerza, no hay nada que podamos hacer"

"¿Puedo ayudar con algo?"- pregunto Blu con la intención de ayudar a los demás, pero entonces.

"Olvídalo sabandija, ya no será necesario"- contesto Eduardo aterrizando en frente de Blu, Perla y Angie.

"Las aves murieron, llegamos tarde"- dijo Roberto algo molesto.

"Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero, lamentablemente fallamos"- dijo Mimí lamentándose por no haber ayudado a los demás.

"!Todo esto es tu culpa!"- grito Eduardo al señalar a Blu.

"Pe…pero…¿porque?

"¿Porque?, ¡porque tú eres el verdadero problema!, mira todo lo que está ocurriendo, no pareces tener nada de preocupación por tu propia familia, solo vives pensando en ti mismo, diversión, alegría, nosotros en cambio vivimos con un amargo dolor, estamos perdiendo muchas aves, y tú no pareces tener nada de atención"

"Pero señor, yo no ando haciendo nada malo, lo que hice anteriormente fue mi error, pero le juro que no lo volveré a hacer"

"No sigas jurando, todo lo que dices no tiene nada de perdón, pero porque seguir soportándote cuando tengo la opción de matarte, así como tú lo hiciste con tu propio padre, que crees que en estos momentos Diego esté pensando de ti, un asesino"- Eduardo se acercaba cada vez más con la intención de lastimar a Blu con sus palabras y si era necesario lastimarlo en una pelea.

"De ninguna manera te permitiré que hagas eso"- se interpuso Mimi con la intención de defender a Blu de Eduardo.

"Apártate Mimi, esto es entre el y yo"- dijo Eduardo empujando levemente a Angie mientras caminaba a Blu, cosa que lo hizo molestar un poco.

"Papa por favor detente, no hagas esto por favor"- rogo Perla en un intento de detener a Eduardo.

"!Silencio!, en cuando haya acabado con esta sabandija, tu estarás castigada durante un mes"- grito Eduardo ahora empujando a su propia hija hasta dejarla caer en un pequeño charco de lodo, esta vez ya era mucho por parte de Eduardo.

"Perla"- llamo Roberto ayudándola a levantar, cosa que termino apartándolo de ella.

"Aléjate" Perla estaba molesta por como Eduardo la estaba tratando.

"Muy bien Blu, ¿tienes tus últimas palabras?"

"Ya basta Eduardo, no quiero que causes más problemas, ¿con que ganaras si haces otra estupidez?"- preguntaba Angie.

"Yo sé muy bien lo que hago, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que terminar con esto de una vez por todas"- Eduardo hablaba en serio, tomo a Angie con mucha agresividad hasta lanzarla donde estaba Mimí, el cual se lastimo el ala al hacer impacto con una piedra.

"!Ahhhh!"- chillo de dolor Angie aguantando el dolor.

"!Mama!"- Blu hizo un intento de volar hacia ella, pero Eduardo no se lo permitió.

"Tú no te vas, ahora tendrás tu merecido castigo, es momento de llevarte con tu padre, con mi mejor amigo que debe de estar esperándote, es momento, de que mueras…asesino"- Eduardo estaba listo para dar el golpe final, Angie solo lloraba por Blu, Perla intentaba llegar para intervenirlo, pero Roberto no se lo permitía, él estaba de acuerdo con lo que Eduardo hacía, solo así Roberto estaría alivianado de no volver a ver a su ex amigo.

Pero esto no iba a terminar de esa manera como él lo pensaba, Blu no iba a permitir que Eduardo se saliera con la suya, y más aún al haber lastimado a su madre, justo cuando Eduardo empezaba a preparar su garra para darle una gran golpiza a Blu este término cambiando de un carácter bueno a uno serio, algo que nunca habia sucedido en él.

"Antes de que ataques Eduardo, solo quiero decirte una cosa, quizá todo lo que dices talvez tengas razón, lamento mucho si no te ayude en muchas ocasiones, también lamento por haber arruinado todas las pirámides de frutas frescas que tanto trabajo te costó, sé que no he sido un buen guacamayo como querías verme, te he fallado mucho, he lastimado a muchas aves, talvez hasta la lastime la selva por mi presencia"- Blu comenzaba a ponerse más serio de lo normal, apretaba fuertemente las alas mientras aguantaba en no liberar las lágrimas, Angie y Perla no podían creer lo que escuchaban y miraban cada vez que hablaba Blu, Mimí solo se quedaba en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación.

"Pero lo que nunca te voy a permitir es que también lastimes a tu propia familia como si nunca te llegaran a importar un comino…!inclusive a mi madre!"- ahora la sorpresa fue impresionante, sin creerlo, Blu termino dándole un gran golpe en el estómago de Eduardo que hizo que retrocediera un poco del dolor hasta quedar hincado en el suelo.

"Ahhhhh!"- se quejó Eduardo después de recibir el golpe.

"!Señor!"- Roberto fue corriendo hacia Eduardo, revisando si no se habia lastimado por la inesperada amenaza de Blu, este en su parte no parecía importarle tanto, habia algo que valía más que eso.

"¿Mama?"- preguntaba Blu mientras iba volando hacia ella.

"Hijo"- Angie estaba lastimada, pero no era nada grave como parecía estarlo.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"No es nada Blu, solo es el ala, no es nada grave"

"Me asuste un poco, ven, vamos a casa"- con mucha gentileza, Blu ayudo a su propia madre para llevarla a su nido.

"Espera Blu, iré contigo"- dijo Perla ayudando a Blu con Angie.

"Creo que hare lo mismo con ustedes"- dijo Mimí alcanzando a los demás de vuelta a la casa de Blu, al final, solo quedaron Roberto y Eduardo, el cual seguía inmóvil luego del golpe.

"Amm…¿señor?"

"Cof…!déjame en paz!...cof…"- grito con dificultad Eduardo.

"Con todo respeto señor, me hubiera avisado para ayudarlo de ese infeliz, le juro que ese traidor nos la pagara"

"Eso ya no será necesario, supongo que tendré que esperar un largo tiempo antes de que me recupere, pero parece que tendré que esperar un largo tiempo"

"¿Qué sugiere hacer?"

"Nada interesante Roberto, solo, quiero ir a mi nido a descansar, ahora que Perla y mi hermana no tienen la intensión de verme, solo quiero estar solo"

"De acuerdo señor, lo ayudare"- Roberto cargo con mucho cuidado a Eduardo hasta llevarlo al nido, Roberto no solo estaba serio, estaba muy enojado después de lo que hizo Blu, tal parece que la amistad que tanto llevo junto a él termino dándolo por muerto, ahora lo único que habia era odio, furia y guerra, si es que esto llegara a suceder.

* * *

 **2 días después…**

Ya habían pasado 2 días después de lo que paso con Eduardo y Blu, lo único que habia entre ellos era odio y lastima, durante ese tiempo, Blu nunca se separó de Angie en todos sus cuidados, pese a lo que paso hace días, lo único que importaba para Blu era en su madre, en ocasiones, Perla llegaba al nido con algo de comida y algo de agua.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"- pregunto Perla al ver a Blu con su madre.

"Se encuentra bien, ya no le duele mucho su ala"- dijo Blu tomando levemente el ala lastimada de su madre.

"Me alegra que lo este, lo que hizo mi padre no fue nada correcto, eso estuvo mal de su parte"

"Pero él no tenía la intensión de lastimarla, el en lo general trato de parar la pelea, pero creo que el odio y la furia lo hizo despertar un poco…debí ser yo quien recibiera la paliza"

"No te preocupes, ya paso, solo necesitas descansar un poco mientras tu madre se recupera"- Perla no tenía ningún problema si se quedara unos días más estando a lado de Blu mientras su madre se recupera, eso a veces la hacía sentir mejor.

"Bueno, será mejor que salgamos, debo dejar que descanse"

"Me parece bueno, vámonos"

Blu y Perla abandonaron el nido para poder dar un paseo y despejar sus mentes de lo suceso, era el momento de decir la verdad, Blu no quería seguir sufriendo más con esto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para hablar con claridad lo que pensaba.

"Mama…creo que mi vida en el amazonas se acaba mañana…por la mañana…"

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, esto fue todo por hoy, ya saben que con sus reviews pueden ayudarme a mejorar mucho el fic y saber si les esta gustando.**

 **Bueno, por mi parte es todo por hoy.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Chau!**


	6. Inicia la Aventura: Parte 1

**Bien amigos, iniciando con otro cap mas, espero que les esté gustando mucho el fic, pueden dejarme sus opiniones al final.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

" **Inicia la Aventura: Parte 1"**

Una nueva mañana llegaba en el amazonas, hoy por la mañana se confirmó que la recuperación de Angie, madre de Blu habia dado éxito, para algunas aves que eran amigos y amigas de ella se alegraron mucho por la noticia, pero para la mayoría no pensaba lo mismo, Roberto explico con detalle cómo fue que termino Angie con el ala lastimada, incluyendo también la pelea que sostuvieron Eduardo y Blu, cosa que llego a sorprender a todo el mundo.

"Ya fue mucho de su parte"- decían algunos de los guacamayos.

"Su presencian solo nos causa problemas y más problemas"

"Eduardo tiene que decidir de una vez por todas, todos queremos que Blu se valla de aquí"

"Es solo una amenaza para nuestra naturaleza, con tan solo ver su presencia, ocurren los accidentes"

Cada comentario de la tribu azul y algunas críticas severas solo hacían que Blu se perjudicara mucho al escuchar esa conversación, él estaba a un lado del árbol de Eduardo, escuchando las críticas y burlas, y más aún cuando Roberto más lo apoyaba en su contra.

"Que hice para merecerme esto"- pensaba Blu al escuchar los comentarios racistas de su ex amigo.

"Escuchen todos por favor, en estos momentos no puedo decirles nada, con respecto a lo que opinan lo seguimos analizando, por ahora lo único que les pido es que dejemos descansar a Eduardo, fue un largo día para él"- dijo Roberto procurando que descansara Eduardo, poco a poco las aves se iban del lugar, quedando Roberto solo, estaba listo para volver a su casa cuando…

"Porque andas haciendo esto"- pregunto una ave celeste, era Perla.

"Sabes que lo hago por el bienestar de tu padre, ¿acaso apoyas más a ese gusano?"- pregunto Roberto refiriéndose a Blu.

"Quiero decirte dos cosas, en primera, él no es un gusano, ni siquiera una amenaza, tampoco es la causa de esta selva, él siempre ha sido una buena ave, y ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños, eso también te cuenta a ti"

"Él era mi amigo, siempre le di mi apoyo, mi confianza, todo lo hice por él, pero después de lo que paso hace años con su padre, me di cuenta que no era más que un asesino, ahora tengo que ser yo quien…"

"!Cállate!..."- silencio Perla tras dar un empujón a Roberto.

"nunca vuelvas a decir eso, el no asesino a nadie, porque todo el mundo se anda creyendo esa tontería, porque lo siguen culpando con algo que ya ni parece valer la pena, cuando realmente fue Felipe quien ocasiono todo, si sabias eso o solo te haces pato"- cuando Perla finalizo su comentario una nueva duda comenzó a surgir por la mente de Roberto, realmente no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, cuando Perla se habia ido del lugar, Roberto se quedó en completo silencio, empezando a meditar lo que discutió con Perla, sin embargo, Blu ya no se encontraba detrás del árbol de Eduardo, se habia ido del lugar.

"¿Enserio subestime mucho a Blu?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez Roberto dirigiéndose a su nido, todavía con algunas dudas un poco severas.

"!Pero por supuesto que lo mato!, ¿Por qué te preocupa mucho ese infeliz?"- reclamo duramente Eduardo a Perla, procurando no moverse mucho debido por lo lastimado del estómago.

"Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde niños papa, lo conozco muy bien, mejor que tu"- se defendió Perla por la criticas duras de Eduardo.

"Si de verdad te importara mucho ese gusano porque no ha hecho nada por todos nosotros, no está siendo buena ave como Roberto o como los demás, está tomando todo nuestra tribu como si fuera un parque de diversiones, ni siquiera parece preocuparse por nosotros, ¿tú crees que eso lo piense de ti?"

"Sea como es así me gusta, me gusta su carisma, me gusta divertirme mucho con él, me gusta cómo nos alegra el día, lo quiero mucho"

"Muy bien, puedes considerarlo como tú lo pienses, pero cuando llegue una guerra, te darás cuenta que terminara abandonando su propia tribu, hay te darás cuenta de lo cobarde que es, ¡un asesino!"- Eduardo liberaba su furia hacia su hija, eso solo hacía que retrocediera un poco, al final termino saliendo de su árbol en busca de aire fresco, dejando asi a Eduardo.

"Porque lo siguen culpando de algo que jamas hizo"- pensaba Perla con la intención de que Eduardo buscara su equivocación y aceptara que Blu nunca usaría el homicidio ante ninguna ave.

El atardecer muy pronto estaba por llegar, si bien seria el momento más hermoso para algunas familias, ya que algunas aves cumplirían sus próximos años de estar juntos nuevamente, ya sean solitarios o de haber formado nuevas familias, muchos lo celebraban con una romántica cena nocturna, otras se iban de viaje a recordar sus buenos tiempos, pero no todas corrían con la misma suerte.

"Ojala y estuvieras aquí"- decía Angie estando en un pequeño cementerio, sentada justamente en la tumba de Diego, el cual descansaba en paz y sin ningún problema alguna, Angie derramo una pequeña lagrima al sentir la piedra, con el nombre y la imagen del macho que nunca dejo de amar y gracias a el logro formar una hermosa familia.

"Estés donde estés, Blu está haciendo un buen trabajo, ojala y estuvieras muy orgulloso de él"- Angie limpio sus ojos debido por las ligeras lagrimas que liberaba, dejando una pequeña rosa blanca y regresando a su nido, con la intención de encontrarse con Blu.

"¿Blu?"- Angie ingreso a su nido, pero para su sorpresa, Blu no se encontraba hay, el nido estaba solo, lo único que habia de hay era una gran variedad de comida guardada.

"¿Blu?...¿Estás aquí?"- volvió a preguntar Angie, pero no habia nadie.

"Que extraño, se suponía que estaría aquí…tal vez…"- Angie cambio de rumbo, partiendo de su nido hacia el Rio amazónico, donde supuestamente era uno de los lugares favoritos de Blu, Angie volaba por toda la selva, viendo como poco a poco la tribu comenzaba a quedarse dormida luego de un largo y caluroso día, en el caso de Roberto y de los guardias eran los que más despiertos se mantenían para cubrir y mantener a salvo la selva en caso de algún peligro que estuviera por venir, después de volar por unos minutos más finalmente llego a su destino, el rio amazónico, uno de los más grandes que haya existido en todo Brasil y quizá uno de los más grandes a nivel mundial, en medio del agua se encontraba Blu, mirando momentáneamente su reflejo, estaba sentado en una pequeña roca, observando el cielo amarillo por los rayos del sol que poco a poco se iba ocultando en unas colinas.

"¿Blu?..."- llamo Angie.

"Nunca me van a aceptar aquí, a mí, me quieren lejos de aquí"

"No les hagas caso hijo, ellos solo hablan por decir"

"Además de ti mama"

"Bueno, además de mí, yo"

"No es necesario que lo digas, pero ya he escuchado mucho"- decía Blu bajando de la roca y mirar el cielo.

"Escucha Blu, sé que Eduardo puede ser muy duro y algo agresivo, pero recuerda que no siempre es contigo, siempre lo hace con todos los demás"

"He querido ser como todos los demás, siempre quise ser como ellos, talvez no soy muy bueno, pero, nunca quisieron darme la oportunidad, y que es lo que me gano, mas amenaza de mi tribu, todavía con la tontería de que soy un asesino"

"Pero, creí que…"

"Que ya todos lo habían olvidado, pues claro que no…la verdad, esto ya no parece ser mi verdadero hogar, solo hay amenaza, y no parece quererme de cerca, creo que ya está decidido…he decidido buscar mi hogar, pero no está aquí"- dijo Blu con suma verdad.

"Por supuesto que lo está Blu, solo necesitas tomar un poco más de tiempo, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras algún día, prefiero que mejor sigas aquí por unos días más antes de que…"- dijo Angie buscando una buena excusa de que Blu siguiera aquí.

"!No lo entiendes madre!, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no, este ya no es mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar está muy lejos, talvez no se en donde…o que tan lejos pueda estar, quizá lejos de manaos, pero…no tengo de otra más que…irme de aquí"

"No espera, no puedes irte tan pronto, además, que tal si…"

"Ma…por favor"- dijo Blu terminando la discusión, el sabía que su madre lo único que trataba de hacer era mantener a Blu en el amazonas, cosa que no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente, al final, Angie termino rindiéndose.

"Entonces…si es así…solo…ten cuidado con lo que estás buscando hijo"- Angie habia dicho algo sorprendente, Blu no podía creer lo que dijo su madre, acepto su petición de irse del amazonas para buscar su futura casa, algo que nunca habia escuchado de ella, al final, Blu le termino dando un abrazo, abrazo que ella misma correspondió.

"Te amo hijo"

"Yo también a ti madre"

Blu y Angie continuaban abrazados por unos segundos más, este podría significar que sería la última vez que madre e hijo se volvían a ver, quien sabe, uno no sabe lo que pueda suceder, solo es cuestión de tiempo y esperanza en una nueva oportunidad para Blu.

"Ohh Blu"- Angie seguía abrazando a Blu, el abrazo iba aumentando más fuerte, tan fuerte que hasta Blu comenzara a tener problemas de aire.

"Ma…ma, me ahogo no respiro"- decía Blu con algo de dificultad.

Angie dejo de apretar a Blu, siendo el momento de la despedida.

"No te preocupes, me ha ir bien"

"Si Blu, yo lose, pero…solo espero y logres regresar pronto posible"

"Lo hare…por ti…y por Perla"- despues de haberse despedido, Blu se alejó un poco del rio, solo para preparar vuelo y salir directamente del amazonas, alejándose un poco

"Mucho cuidado Blu"

"Descuida, lo tendré bien controlado"

"Pero no hables con extraños"

"!Ya se mama!"

"No olvides comer frutas y verduras"

"!Mama!, ya no soy un niño mimado"

"Pero lo más importante hijo…no trates de ligar chicas que no sean de tu especie, ya sabes que a Perla le daría envidia de ti"

"!Hasta pronto MAMA!...!ahh!"- Blu quedo algo avergonzado por todo lo que decía su madre, pero al final, él se ha ido.

solo pasaron unos minutos más hasta que Blu habia llegado a un barco que llevaba a cientos de turistas que iban a bordo, al mirar hacia atrás, solo pudo ver lo que quedaba del amazonas, unas cuantas colinas verdes y algunas aves que volaban por los alrededores, aunque Blu estaba feliz de haber salido del amazonas y abarcar su camino hacia su próximo destino se sentía mal por haber abandonado a su madre.

"Bien, solo quedo yo…adiós…mama"- decía Blu listo para una nueva aventura.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el barco estaba a unos metros más para llegar a su próxima parada en la ciudad de Manaos, un lugar donde habitualmente está lleno de mercados de frutas, animales algo malvados y quizá muy tramposos y la mayoría llena de contrabandistas perversas.

Blu quien se habia quedado dormido durante el barco empezaba a despertar, aparentemente en un aspecto no muy bueno.

"Uff, mi estómago, creo que debí comer algo antes de partir"- decía Blu quejándose de su estómago.

"Pero que les parece, ya llegue a Manaos, estoy seguro que encontrare algo antes de continuar mi aventura"

Blu comenzó a volar por toda la ciudad, buscando algo bueno para seguir con su recorrido, el cual sería fácil para él, ya que estaba dirigiéndose a un mercado de frutas frescas, habia una gran variedad, manzanas, mangos, piñas, plátanos, mandarinas, fresas, sandias y más, Blu estaba llegando a un tesoro de oro puro.

"Que les parece, justo lo que mis ojos querían ver"- dijo Blu volando directamente hacia las frutas, para después agarrar una manzana y un plátano, sus frutas que habitualmente usaba para desayunar.

"Estas frutas están mucho más buenas de las que hay en el amazonas, será mejor que busque algo para guardar el resto"- dijo Blu comiendo los últimos bocados hasta sentirse satisfecho, y justo cuando estaba por buscar un equipaje para guardas las frutas.

"!Por favor ayúdenme!"

"!Que rayos!" escucho Blu el grito de auxilio, al parecer, provenía a un lado del puesto de cervezas y bebidas alcohólicas, donde se esta viendo en detalle como un guacamayo verde con cresta roja era amenazaba por dos mas de su misma especie, un poco más grandes de lo normal.

"!Por favor, ya no lo hagan!"- suplicaba el guacamayo, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, lastimado y con algunos moretones.

"Solo te dejaremos en paz si nos dices la verdad"- reclamo uno de los brabucones.

"Les ando diciendo que es la verdad"

"Eso no parece serlo, como explicar que nuestras latas llenas de uvas frescas terminaron desapareciendo de la nada"

"Para que quieres que responda eso"

"Porque sabemos que mientes, y si no admites que te las comiste no nos dejaras de otra más que acabar contigo de una vez por todas"- decía otro de los brabucones mientras que con la ayuda de su compañero se acercaban lentamente hacia el pobre guacamayo, haciendo que Blu comenzara a preocuparse un poco.

"Muy bien, tengo que pensar en algo rápido, no puedo dejar que esto se quede así"- dijo Blu empezando a idear un plan, lo cual no le tardo ni un minuto.

"Y bien amigo mío, que se siente que dos aves como nosotros te exijan a que pagues lo que nos robaste"- los brabucones tenia dominado al guacamayo indefenso, solo cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo papilla termina llegando la ayuda.

"Amigos esperen, tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente, algo malo esta por suceder justo donde están parados"- alerto Blu.

"Y tu quien rayos eres, no te conocemos"

"Ya sé que no, pero tienen que escucharme, según escuche que una guerra de frutas locas esta por desatarse en menos de 1 minuto, no tenemos mucho tiempo amigos, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que llegue la guerra"

"Nosotros no creemos esa broma, y ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos otras cosas más importantes en que pensar, ¡así que largo!"- grito uno de los brabucones mientras empujaba bruscamente a Blu.

"De acuerdo, no digan que se lo advertí" dijo Blu regresando a donde vino, pensando que era la hora de poner el plan en marcha.

"Y bien, en donde estábamos"

"No lose hermano, creo que estamos a punto de acabar con esta sabandija"- decían los brabucones con la intención de acabar con el guacamayo, pero justo cuando estaban listos para darle una tremenda golpiza, por alguna razón uno de ellos sintió un ligero contacto en su pecho, se trataba de una pequeña mora azul.

"Que rayos fue eso"- se preguntaron uno de los brabucones al sentir la mora que golpeo su pecho.

"Les dije que habia una guerra de frutas"- dijo Blu desde lejos listo para lanzar otra fruta más.

"¿!Que rayos está sucediendo aquí!?"- preguntaron una vez más después de recibir una mandarina"

"Hermano, y lo que digo ese gusano azul tiene razón, tú crees que haya…"

"No creas en sus tonterías, no existe ninguna guerra de frutas, esperas a que me crea esa men…"- justo al momento de terminar su frase vio que desde el cielo iban cayendo objetos voladores, se trataba de unos plátanos y algunas moras.

"Cúbrete hermano!"- se cubrió uno de los brabucones usando a su hermano como escudo.

"Espera, harás que…"- no termino su frase después de recibir toda la fruta.

"Me manchen"

"!Creo que se aproximan más!"- alerto otra vez.

"Escucha gusano, talvez tu amigo te haya salvado de esta, pero te juro que no te saldrás con la tuya de nuevo"- termino de decir el brabucón saliendo del lugar acompañado de su hermano, justo después de que la fruta termina manchando el lugar, el guacamayo verde salió de su pequeño escondite, con algunos dolores pero aliviado de que los brabucones se hayan ido.

"Seré sincero, nunca creí que mi plan iba a funcionar"- decía Blu saliendo de su escondite, al ver que el puesto y algunos pavimentos fueron manchados por frutas voladoras.

"Bien amigo, ya estas a sal…¿amigo?"- llamo Blu indicando que ya estaba a salvo, pero misteriosamente ya no estaba, habia desaparecido.

"¿Y quién era esa extraña ave?"- se preguntaba Blu algo confundido.

"Bueno, no se diga más, continuare con mi primera aventura rumbo a casa"

* * *

" **Continuara…"**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, listo otro cap mas finalizado, como creen que está poniendo esto, ojala y les haya gustado, ya saben que sus reviews pueden ayudarme mucho.**

 **Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Chau.**


	7. Inicia la Aventura: Parte 2

**Bien amigos, una vez más con otro cap mas de este fic, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero que les guste mucho.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

" **Inicia la Aventura: Parte 2"**

Luego de una lucha contra los brabucones y de haber salvado la vida de un inocente, Blu estaba listo para retomar su aventura.

"Pero antes debo buscar algo para guiarme, de lo contrario terminare perdido"- pensaba Blu mirando por todas partes alguna herramienta para poder acompañarlo.

"Veamos…Basura…basura…mega basura…ultra basura…"- en un puesto de aparatos y cartuchos eléctricos, Blu buscaba algo para guiarse fácilmente, parecía que ninguno de estos le resultara fácil.

"Más basura…más basura…¿esperen?...¿qué es esto?"- cuestiono Blu al ver una gran cantidad de GPS en toda la fila, uno de esos le eran muy útiles a Blu.

"Genial, justo lo que estaba buscando"- decía Blu tomando uno de ellos y prenderlo.

" _Bienvenido al GPS, lo guiare rumbo a su destino"_

"Funciona, creo que llevare uno de estos"- Blu tomo su nuevo GPS y guardarla en una pequeña cangurera ( **Común a la de Rio 2)** , esta vez ya no habia nada que lo detuviera, ahora podrá continuar tranquilamente con su aventura en la búsqueda de su destino.

"!Maldito pájaro!"- reclamo uno de los patrones al ver que una ave se robó uno de sus GPS y una pequeña Cangurera.

"De acuerdo, para la próxima lo pagare"- dijo Blu algo avergonzado viendo como el dueño del local le lanzaba muchas piedras, aunque Blu ya estaba en una altura un poco más de lo normal.

"Muy bien, estoy por salir de Manaos, que lugares se encuentran cerca"- decía Blu sacando su GPS, buscando en un mapa virtual.

" _Usted está saliendo de Manaos"_

"Muy bien…Manaos…Porto alegre…Sao Pablo…Bahía, creo que me quedan muy lejos, antes tendré que atravesar por Cuiabá y Campo grande, la tendré difícil, pero lo intentare"- con los resultados de su GPS, Blu voló con nuevo destino hacia Porto Alegre, pero primero tenía que pasar por los obstáculos de Cuiabá y Campo grande para llegar al sur, lo cual no será para nada fácil, serán nuevos obstáculos y nuevas pruebas que Blu deberá de enfrentar por si solo y lograr sobrevivir ante las posibles amenazas.

* * *

El día se iba de volada, Blu ya se encontraba fuera de la ciudad de Manaos, atravesando los campos verdes y algunos ríos y arroyos que conectaban con el mismo lugar, en algunas ocasiones se lograba ver de lejos algunos hoteles para que algunos turistas que venían de vacaciones se quedaran a descansar de sus largos y duros viajes, ya sea del mismo Brasil o del extranjero.

"Valla…esto de verdad sí que es aire fresco, justo era lo que necesitaba"

Blu disfrutaba del aire mientras volaba por algunas colinas, dirigiéndose ahora hacia algunos arbustos y árboles muy grandes de lo normal, incluyendo también algunos pinos muy empinados.

"Genial, algo nuevo para mi"- decía Blu al ver los pinos muy altos, estas eran sin duda nuevas experiencias y nuevos descubrimientos que el guacamayo azul realizaba durante la búsqueda de su nuevo hogar.

"Eduardo debió haberme hecho caso, no solo tiene que ser el amazonas, hay muchos lugares muy buenos en este mundo, quizá la mayoría sirva como nuevo hogar"- pensaba Blu sin quitar la vista a lo que veía ahora, una catarata gigante, casi muy similar como la que existe también en Venezuela.

"Umm…valla creo tanto viajar me dio hambre, suerte que logre guardar algo antes de partir"- Blu llego a aterrizar en una pequeña rama de un árbol y sacar de su nueva cangurera una mandarina que tenía guardada, y justo en el que estaba por darle una mordida empezó a escuchar un ruido muy extraño.

"Ja…ja…ja"

"¿Qué?...¿Que es eso?"- preguntaba Blu al escuchar la voz misteriosa.

"Hola…hay alguien aquí"- llamaba Blu dejando a un lado la mandarina, revisando y vigilando si no habia nadie.

"¿!Hola!?"- volvió a llamar una vez más, pero nadie contesto, todo esto fue muy extraño.

"De acuerdo, es muy extraño, de seguro fue algo de mi imaginación, o mas bien un simple chiflido de algún otro animal, lo mejor será que regrese a comer mi bocadillo, tengo ganas de saborear mi jugosa mandarina, muy fresca, muy jugosa, muy…¿¡Qué demonios!?"- dijo Blu al ver a una criatura misteriosa, robando y sacando las cosas de la cangurera de Blu.

"Valla valla valla, tengo que reconocer que eres muy bueno en conseguir mandarinas tan jugosas como esta que tengo en mi mano"- al parecer, esa era la voz misteriosa que Blu habia estado buscando, y no era ni más ni menos que un pequeño chimpancé.

"Tu Mono ladrón, como te atreves a robar mi comida"

"Ladrón, ¿yo?, nunca usaría ese nombre, lo único que puedo decir es que sabes cómo conseguir frutas tan buenas como esta"

"Escucha, pequeño mono cilíndrelo, no sé quién te crees que eres pero no vuelvas a tocar otra de mis cosas, todo lo que conseguí es muy delicado, me costó casi todo un mes para planear mi viaje y conseguir todas mis herramientas"

"Ya veo, te refieres…a esto"- dijo el chimpancé mostrándole la cangurera.

"Hay no…mi cangurera"

"¿Veo que te interesa mucho no?, muy bien, te parece si jugamos algo, porque no tratas de casarme si quieres recuperar esto"

"No te atreverías a llevarte mis cosas, son algo delicadas"

"¿Delicadas eh?, entonces, si los quieres…!ven por ellos!, jajaja"- el chimpancé se fue saltando de árbol tras árbol.

"Oye, no he terminado contigo aun, ¡regresa aquí!"- dijo Blu persiguiendo al chimpancé.

"No pero yo sí, y será mejor que te apresures si quieres recuperar esto"- dijo el chimpancé huyendo a toda velocidad con sus grandes saltos

Entre los pinos, Blu aumentaba su velocidad para lograr alcanzar al chimpancé y recuperar su cangurera, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, no aun con lo ocurrido.

* * *

Entrándonos al Amazonas, Eduardo miraba con detalle como todos los guacamayos de la tribu trabajaban duramente y con algo de cansancio recolectaban la comida que milagrosamente fue salvada hace aproximadamente 1 semana, no era mucho, solo duraría por 2 semanas, pero esto lo necesitaban más los niños que los propios adultos, quizá para el propio líder.

"Mírenlos, arriesgando sus vidas por los demás, tendré que darles mi crédito por todos ustedes"- pensaba Eduardo mirando como las aves daban todo por los demás, él sabía que necesitaba actuar rápido, sabía que la única manera para evitar cualquier tragedia era hablar con los de la tribu roja, intentar que les prestaran al menos un 20% de su territorio.

"¿Otra vez de pensativo hermano?"

"Descuida, no es nada importante, solo, observo"

"Eduardo…¿no crees que deberías tomar un descanso?

"Como líder de la tribu, es mi derecho en mantener a salvo a toda mi familia, debo vigilar el peligro y mantener la bienestar de todos, incluyendo la tuya, y la de mi hija, solo que, nuestra tribu ha estado disminuyendo cada vez más.

"Eso nunca lo he dudado, pero mírate, no has dormido en los últimos días, solo comes una vez cada tres días, y no logras encontrar algo de tranquilidad en ti.

"Y lo voy a estar, en cuando acabemos con esta miseria"

"Sabes Eduardo, a veces siento que puedes llegar a exagerar algunas veces, pero por favor reconozco que lo que haces es por toda tu familia, me gustaría que tu esposa estuviera aquí para que viera lo que haces"

"Con todo respeto Mimí, no me gustaría que recordaras lo que paso con Diana, sé que esto es aun difícil para mí que ya no esté con nosotros, ahora mi siguiente tarea, es mantener a Perla a salvo.

"Con mucha más razón debes estar feliz por lo que haces, lo único que te pido es que te des un poco de tiempo, deja a un lado lo que haces y trata de divertirte un poco, es lo único que te pido, quizá Perla deba de estar pensando lo mismo"- una vez finalizada la conversación Mimí salió del nido de Eduardo, lo último lo dejo un poco pensativo, talvez tenía razón, en los últimos años no hay podido tener un poco de descanso, aunque, habia algo que aún no lo dejaba en paz.

"Si Felipe estuviera aquí, esto lo tendría resuelto en menos de lo que cantara un gallo, me pregunto si ya decidieron en elegir al nuevo líder de la tribu roja…"

"Señor"

"Si…Roberto"

"Tengo…necesito darle una noticia"

"Ahora no Roberto, ya he tenido muchas noticias por causa de esto, seguramente perdimos otro grupo más de aves, ¿es todo?"

"No…no señor, no me refería a ese punto, hay algo más importante que nuestra tribu, creo que…le interesara mucho"

"Entonces…¿de que se trata?

* * *

"Regresa con mi cangurera ahora mismo"- decía Blu totalmente molesto con el chimpancé.

"Debes seguir en el juego, de lo contrario perderás tus cosas"- decía el chimpancé burlándose de Blu.

"No entiendo, que tanto quieres de mi cangurera, solo tengo cosas que no parecen valer nada para ti"

"Talvez si, talvez no, pero sé que todo lo que encuentro, me lo quedo"

"Hoy no maldito simio, esta vez no ganaras"- dijo Blu aumentando una vez más su velocidad.

No podía permitir que el chimpancé se saliera con la suya, a pesar de que sus saltos eran más altos y con algo de vuelo, Blu comenzaba a emparejarse mucho con el chimpancé, estando a tan solo unos centímetros, Blu logro atrapar al simio, sin embargo, su ataque hizo que el simio perdiera el control y terminara estrellándose en un pino junto a Blu.

"Eso…dolió"- se quejó el chimpancé.

"Lo vez, te dije que…te atraparía"- dijo Blu igual de adolorido.

"Ahora mi estimado mono saltarín, si me permites, tendrás que…"- no logro completar la frase Blu debido a que el chimpancé soltó unas risas ligeras, provocando que terminara confundido.

"Sabes, creo que no fuiste tan cobarde como lo pensé, supongo que esto te pertenece"- decía el chimpancé devolviéndole la cangurera.

"¿!Qué demonios!?

"Para serte sincero, en ningún momento quería tu mochilita de maquillaje, lo único que quería contigo era algo de diversión, y sabes algo, nunca pensé que alguien tan ágil como tu lograra atraparme"

"Bueno, desde un principio no me pareciste tan difícil, así que podría decir que…¿espera un momento?, ¿acaso dijiste…diversión?

"Vamos, como si realmente no te divirtieras, a propósito, nunca te dije mi nombre, hola, yo soy Mike"- se presentó el chimpancé.

"Yo…yo soy Blu"

"Blu…¿ese es tu verdadero nombre?"

"Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?"

"No es nada, solo que, hay muchos lugares que son azules, el mar es azul, el cielo es azul, en fin, muchas cosas que son de ese color"

"Pero es la verdad, me lo pusieron desde que nací"

"Bueno ya al grano con eso, ahora que no presentamos, ¿qué hace un guacamayo como tu viajando por este territorio?

"Bueno, es una larga historia, además, no creo que sea mucho de tu interés"

"Al menos dime lo que haces"

"Bueno, ando buscando un buen lugar para poder pasar el resto de mi vida, ya sabes, un lugar que no tenga que ver con trabajos pesados y nada de rivalidades, solo descansar, toma algo de sol, y si es necesario tener que nadar por los cálidos ríos"

"Que interesante, suena bien lo que dices, ¿y sabes más o menos a dónde quieres dirigirte?"

"Bueno, tengo algunos, estoy pensando en conocer 3 lugares, tengo pensado visitar Sao paulo, la Bahía, y Porto alegre, puede que queden algo lejos, pero tengo interés en conocerlos"

"Amigo mío, siéndote sincero tienes toda razón, esos lugares que mencionaste si te quedan realmente lejos, ya que debes recorrer todo el sur para llegar ahí, y déjame decirte que ningún guacamayo la puede tener fácil, sin embargo, me gustaría decirte que hay un lugar muy especial que seguramente te puede agradar, es más, te puedo recomendar que lo visites primeramente, y una vez que estés hay, nunca tienes la intención de salir, porque, porque es el mejor lugar que haya existido en todo Brasil, quizá para todo el mundo, inclusive lo toman como su nuevo hogar"

"Y…¿cómo se llama?"

"Muchos lo llaman el Mar de las estrellas, pero realmente se llama Rio…Rio de janeiro"

"Ri…¿Rio de janeiro?"

"Exactamente, si quieres saber cómo llegar ahí, solo sigue los letreros"- dijo Mike señalándole una rama con tres tableros pegados, uno decía Sao Paulo, el otro decía Cuiabá, y el tercero decía Rio de janeiro, con una aproximación de 3000km que lo llega a separar de Manaos"

"Valla, son muchos kilómetros para llegar hacia haya, oye Mike y no puede ver algún transporte para poder llegar más rápido posible"- preguntaba Blu para tener alguna respuesta, sin embargo.

"¿Mike?...¿!Mike!?"- preguntaba Blu su nombre, pero ya no habia señales de él, habia desaparecido misteriosamente.

"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación, o era real?"- dijo Blu empezando a creer que solo era una fantasía.

"Bueno, no importa, parece que ya lo tengo decidido…Rio de janeiro, hay voy"- dijo Blu cambiando una vez más de rumbo, talvez le pueda agradar la opinión que Mike le sugirió, quien sabe, en este mundo puede haber muy buenos lugares para pasar el resto de sus vidas.

Al caer la noche, todo ya estaba oscuro, ahora Blu iba camino a un bosque, quizá no es considerada como la más peligrosa, pero pocas veces puedan ocurrir sorpresas no muy buenas, y lo era aún debido a que estaba cubierta de neblina blanca y pura, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, cuando un pequeño ruido lo hizo detener por un momento.

"Amm…¿hola?"- dijo Blu volviendo a esperar una respuesta, el miedo comenzaba a rodearlo poco a poco.

"Amm…¿Mike?, si eres tú, solo dímelo, no es necesario que te escondas y trates de jugarme otra de tus bromas"- apenas termino de decir cuando escucho unos aleteos provenientes de arriba, se trataba de una parvada de buitres, el cual iban huyendo de algo extraño.

"Ocúltense todos…es un halcón"- alerto una pequeña ardilla, todos y cada uno de los animales fueron ocultándose del peligro.

"Halcón…yo no veo ningún halcón"- debido a que la neblina no lo dejaba ver claramente no lograba visualizar si realmente habia un halcón, lo único que si escucho fue unos aleteos, se escuchaban ligeramente, pero poco a poco iba aumentando más el ruido, Blu no sabía por dónde ocultarse, parecía que el posible final estaba por llegar, sin pensarlo dos veces no tuvo de otra más que correr por medio de las plantas y ramas, los aleteos se escuchaban más fuertes de lo normal, solo fue cuestión de segundos hasta que una garra termino tomando el cuello de Blu, este al sentirlo tuvo que aferrarse para no ser casado tan fácilmente.

"No creas que me vas a atrapar tan fácilmente, tengo más agilidad de la que tú crees"- dijo Blu tomando la garra del enemigo para tratar de quitárselo de encima.

"Amigo espera, no es lo que tú crees"

"Si claro, ¿esperas a que sea tu próxima presa verdad?"- dijo Blu sin dejar de quitárselo de encima.

"Pero yo…olvida lo que iba a decir, pero vas a tener que perdonarme"

"Perdonarte? a que te refieres con…" Blu no logro terminar su frase ya que recibió un fuerte cabezazo por parte de la extraña ave que lo dejo noqueado en el pasto, una vez confirmado el caso, la extraña ave termino llevándose a Blu en medio del bosque para buscar un refugio y pasar la noche, la pregunta es, ¿la misteriosa ave que dejo inconsciente a Blu será un amigo, o un enemigo?

"Bueno, al menos ya no estaré solo otra vez"

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, eso fue todo por hoy, como siempre pueden dejarme sus reviews y sus opiniones para saber si les está gustando la historia.**

 **Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Chau.**


	8. Inicia la Aventura: Parte 3

**Bien amigos míos, un nuevo cap más de este fic, una disculpa si no pude actualizar la semana pasada, tuve muchas cosas que hacer durante el fin de semana, pero bueno, ojala les guste mucho el cap.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

" **Inicia la aventura: parte 3"**

Dentro de unas horas más, el sol estaba por salir, entre las praderas y los campos verdes de Manaos algunos de los animales que habitaban este lugar descansaban tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de problema alguna, todo marchaba a la perfección, en espera de un nuevo día, pero no todos corrían con la misma suerte.

En alguna parte de los árboles, Blu se encontraba desmayado en una cama de hojas, en su alrededor llevaba agua, comida y algunas raíces en caso de que se sintiera mal, poco a poco empezó a abrir levemente los ojos, al abrirlos empezó a visualizar una figura muy borrosa, con un color verde y una mancha roja, y una figura que en un principio creyo que se trataba de un águila.

"¿Amigo?…¿ya te sientes bien?"- dijo la extraña ave viendo como Blu poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

"S…si, es solo que yo…yo"- cuando Blu dirigió la vista hacia el extraño termino levantándose del susto al ver que el extraño era un águila, sabiendo que aún tenía la vista algo borrosa.

"!Santas plumas!, ¡una águila blanca!"- dijo Blu asustado.

"¿Águila blanca?, ¿en dónde?"

"¿Donde?, ¡quien más si eres tú!"

"Amigo, te encuentras bien, creo que el golpe que te di te aturdió un poco"- decía el ave acercándose a Blu.

"Aléjate de mí extraña águila, tengo aquí una revolver Taurus calibre 38, y no pienso usarla hacia ti"- dijo Blu tomando su GPS como un arma imaginaria.

"De acuerdo, ya sé cómo controlarte"- dijo el ave algo absurda tomando una hoja llena de agua para lanzársela al rostro de Blu, haciendo que volviera a la normalidad.

"¿Pero qué?…¿qué está pasando?"- dijo Blu tapándose el rostro después de recibir agua.

"Cielos amigo, no sé qué sucedió contigo cuando despertaste, actuaste algo loco"

"Pero como, no entiendo a lo que di…"- dijo Blu después de ver a un guacamayo verde con cresta roja, lo cual se llevó una grata sorpresa, al observarlo detecto que llevaba algunas cicatrices y una herida no tan grave en el rostro y pico, fue entonces que descubrió de quien se trataba.

"Espera, yo te conozco, tu eres el ave a quien salve hace unas horas de esos brabucones en la ciudad de Manaos"- dijo Blu algo incrédulo.

"Amm, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Tú crees que esas cicatrices que llevas en el cuerpo me harán equivocar?

"Bueno, no es exactamente a lo que piensas pero, creo que acertaste"

"¿Ahora que lo pienso, puedes decirme en dónde estoy?"

"Bueno, para serte sincero, yo tampoco sabría decirte donde, lo único que recuerdo es que iba siguiéndote, mientras más rápido volabas yo tenía que alcanzarte, cuando estuviste en posición de guardia, no me dejaste de otra que noquearte, pero en fin, ahora que estas aquí, creo es momento decirte que…"- en ese momento Blu tomo el cuello del guacamayo, estrangulándolo y poniéndolo en la pared"

"!¿Que tu hiciste que?!"- pregunto Blu enojadamente sin dejar de estrangular al ave verde.

"Arrgggrgg…arrrggrgg"-

"Escucha, extraño melocotón, deberías estar feliz de que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerte a salvo de esos busca problemas y tu vienes a agradecérmelo de esa manera"-

"Bueno…no era cierto lo que pensabas, aunque noquearte tampoco estaba en mis planes, yo solo…arrrggrrgrg"

"Sabes que con mucho gusto puedo entregarte a los brabucones, pero para serte sincero, tengo pensado llevarte al lago de los cocodrilos"- dijo Blu mostrando una sonrisa ligera, pero malvadamente"

"!¿Que?!, ¿acaso estas loco?"

"Bueno, podemos intentarlo"- dijo Blu malvadamente llevándose a la extraña ave, buscando un pequeño lago que contuviera algunos cocodrilos, el guacamayo intentaba ser fuerte y trataba de soltarse de Blu, sin embargo, este sabía perfectamente como dominar a sus enemigos, como si fuera la presa.

"Que te parece, amigos reptiles a la vista"- dijo Blu viendo a dos cocodrilos.

"!Amigo espera!, no es eso lo que crees"

"Bueno, tienes dos opciones, una, explicarte quien eres y porque estabas siguiéndome, o dos, ser alimento nutritivo para cocodrilos"- dijo Blu poniendo al guacamayo en un pequeño árbol, muy cerca de los cocodrilos.

"Ese era el punto, quería agradecerte por haberme salvado de esos malditos desgraciados, jamas crei que alguien tan hábil como tu pudiera derrotarlos, y pensé que lo mejor seria seguirte y estar juntos"

"¿Es enserio?, pero de que hablas, el mundo esta repleto de muchos animales, puede ser amigo de algunas para no estar solo"- dijo Blu llevándose una pequeña duda, lo que dijo el guacamayo era solo para agradecerle lo que hizo por el, en ese momento empezó a sentirse nervioso y algo timido por lo que hizo hace unos segundos.

"Amm, perdón, quise decir, me imagino que estas solo…¿no es cierto?"- pregunto Blu hablando de forma natural, intentando olvidar lo que hizo con el inocente guacamayo, realmente cometió un pequeño pero grave error al querer lastimarlo.

"A veces sí y a veces no, la mayoría de los animales me notan como si fuera un extraño y quizá un loco de remate, pero no te preocupes tanto, no es mucho problema, por otra parte ya me acostumbre a estar perdido"

"Enserio, sin riesgos ante depredadores y sorpresas salvajes"

"Si, todo el tiempo me la paso burlando a la muerte, solo recuerdo que una vez una serpiente venenosa estuvo a punto de cazarme, sin embargo, empezó a notar algo extraño en mi y termino huyendo rápidamente, solo para ser sorprendida por un águila.

"Entonces, lo que dices no parece temerte, de seguro es porque usas un camuflaje para esconderte de los demás, o quizá es porque deben tenerte miedo"

"En realidad digamos que es algo penoso, pero no me gustaría mensionarlo, no me gustaria avergonzarte"

"¿Que quieres decir?, acaso me ocultas algo, talvez es algo peligroso, quizá un…poder especial".

"¿Poder especial?, bueno, no es exactamente un poder, solo es algo personal"- dijo el guacamayo verde ruborizándose un poco.

"Genial, entonces vienes conmigo"

"¡Gracias yo!...espera, que fue lo que dijiste"

"Veras, vengo de un lugar muy pero muy légano de la que te puedes imaginar, y después de haber superado un par de problemas en todo mi camino, estoy buscando uno de los mejores lugares para permanecer hay para siempre, ya sabes, sol, mar, arena, mucha comida fácil de conseguir, y lo más importante, un hogar dulce hogar"

"Y…con respeto a lo que dijiste, ¿estás diciendo que valla contigo?"

"Por supuesto amigo verde, si vamos los dos podemos seguir burlando mas depredadores en nuestro camino, o que, acaso habrá otro guacamayo que pueda revelar su verdadero poder, que puede ser más hábil de lo que uno puede llegar a ver"

"Entonces, dices que…"

"Exactamente, tu y yo, una nueva aventura en la que de hoy en adelante el duo dinamico puede tener"

"Como…¿amigos?"- pregunto el guacamayo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, a penas nos estamos conociendo, asi que, es mejor dejarlo como, conocidos"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

"Bueno, es algo apresurado, pero esta bien"

"Si es asi, entonces es momento de presentarnos, soy Blu"

"El gusto es mio, yo soy Pablo"

"No enserio, ¿es enserio?"

"Por supuesto, es mi verdadero nombre"

"De acuerdo, es decir, que estamos esperando vamos camino a…"- de repente Blu empezó a sentir algo extraño, las ramas en la que estaba posado se movían lentamente, cada vez mas era el movimiento que sentía.

"!Blu cuidado!"- reacciono Pablo llevándose a Blu hacia la orilla del árbol, el motivo del porque lo hizo fue porque un gran cocodrilo salto directamente a Blu para atraparlo, cosa que fue salvado gracias a Pablo.

"Chispas, eso estuvo cerca"- dijo Blu limpiándose del agua que recibió.

"Bien, tú me salvaste la vida, y yo te salve la tuya, ahora, estamos a mano, hecho"- dijo Pablo poniéndole el ala.

"Está bien, hecho"- dijo Blu correspondiéndosela en señor de agradecimiento.

Ambas aves fueron saliendo de ahí, ahora que todo estaba aclarado, Blu podía continuar con su aventura, esta vez con la ayuda de su nuevo amigo que también hará lo mejor posible para no decepcionarlo.

"Aclárame algo, si en verdad dices que tienes un poder, porque te sientes nervioso en usarlo hacia los depredadores, digo, estamos hablando de depredadores muy peligrosos, jaguares, panteras, serpientes venenosas"

"Si lo que realmente dices es que te lo diga, me gustaría no decirlo en estos momentos, como lo dije, es algo privado"

"Está bien, no te preocupes, dejemos la charla a un lado, es momento de retomar nuestro camino"

"Y a donde dices que vallamos"

"A un lugar en la cual me gustaría quedarme para siempre, pero para que esto sea más interesante, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo"- dijo Blu indicándole a Pablo que se trataba de una sorpresa, pero el rumbo en la que Blu quería llegar ahora era sin duda al paraíso de las aves, de la música, y del gran ambiente en la que todo mundo quiera venir, Rio de janeiro sigue siendo el rumbo para Blu en toda su aventura.

"Solo espero que Mike no me decepcione, no quiero terminar con problemas otra vez, ya fue mucho del amazonas, espero que todo cambie para siempre"

* * *

"!Como que se fue del amazonas!"- contesto Eduardo después de que Roberto le diera la noticia.

"No le miento señor, después de buscarlo por todas partes, incluyendo su nido, no habido ningún rastro de él"- dijo Roberto.

Eduardo caminaba de un lado a otro por todo su nido, jamas creyo que esto era la verdad, el porque se encontraba así era porque Blu habia dejado el amazonas.

"Nunca pensé que haría eso, abandonar a su propia madre de esa forma no merece recibir ningún perdón, que clase de guacamayo era ese"

"¿Que sugiere que haga?"

Eduardo lo medito por unos segundos, desde entonces empezó a sentir un pequeño alivio despues de lo que dijo Roberto, algo que nunca habia sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, no es algo raro que deba decir esto pero, por ahora es mantenernos al margen, supongo que su ausencia hará sentir mejor a la tribu, ahora que podemos tener nuestro hogar sin ninguna preocupación"

"Está seguro señor, no le afecta en nada"

"Por supuesto que no, además, la tribu siempre quiso tener la mejor paz, y el nunca lo permitió, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaran

"¿Y qué hay de Perla?"

"Supongo que debe de empezar a olvidarlo, no hay otra opción"

"No lose Ed, ¿y si ella planea escaparse y arriesgarse en encontrarlo?, no me gustaría que sufriera mucho solo por ese gusano"

"Si llega a suceder, pondré a prueba a los mejores guardias que vigilen durante la noche, y así ella no podrá salir de aquí, eso va para ti también"

"De acuerdo señor, y, ¿cuando quiere que los reúna?

"Esta misma noche"

"Si señor"- con esto último Roberto se dirigió a la salida del nido y empezó a reunir a los mejores guardias para trabajar y vigilar durante la noche.

"Más vale que sea así, esto significa que ya no seguiré perdiendo a mas aves, espero mantenerlos a salvo lo más pronto posible"

Al caer la noche, los guacamayos que Roberto consiguió ya estaba listos para cumplir con su deber, lejos de la tribu, en medio del rio amazónico, Angie sentía la brisa que pegaba en su pecho y plumas, viendo también como poco a poco la luna iba saliendo para empezar a iluminar el cielo nocturno, pensando también como le estará yendo a Blu durante su viaje.

"¿Angie?"

"Ohh, Perla, no esperaba verte aquí tan tarde"- dijo Angie al ver a Perla en plena noche.

"Bueno, no es que quisiera venir, es solo que, bueno, quería preguntarle algo"

"Bueno, puedes decirme lo que quieras, ya sabes que soy toda oídos"- decía Angie viendo como Perla se sentaba a lado de ella.

"Veras, no he podido encontrar a Blu en ninguna parte, lo he buscado en los lugares que solo él y yo conocemos, pero, no hay ninguna señal de él, sabes si regresara a tu nido"

"Ammm, bueno, yo"

"Señora Angie, no me gustaría presionarla, en fin, si lo ve regresar, solo dile que quiero verlo mañana, hay muchas cosas que últimamente se ha perdido, en fin, buenas noches señora Angie, espero verlo mañana"- se despidió Perla de Angie dándole un beso en la mejilla y regresándose al nido de Eduardo, Angie por un momento creyó que también sabía lo de su ausencia.

"Parece que ella es la única que no lo sabe, supongo que mañana tendré que decírselo detalladamente, solo espero que no llegue a alterarse"

* * *

"Bueno, parece que aquí pasaremos la noche"- dijo Blu encendiendo una pequeña fogata.

"Valla, si fue algo agotador"- dijo Pablo algo cansado.

"No fue nada, pero sabes, hemos avanzado mucho, ya estamos fuera de manaos, estamos casi por llegar a porto alegre"- dijo Blu mostrando su sonrisa.

"Bueno, lo que dices es cierto, pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no te sientes algo solo?

"Solo, no en ciertas ocasiones, la vida me ha demostrado que uno puede contar por si solo, claro que a veces cuento con la ayuda de algunos viejos amigos, pero, después de algunos problemas que hubo, ya no ha sido lo mismo, hay mucho que limpiar aun"- decía Blu mostrando levemente una tristeza.

"Ahora que lo pienso, quisiera saber como debe de estar mi madre, se que le prometi que regresaría lo mas pronto posible por ella, pero no quiero que por mi culpa sufra"

Al final, Blu decidio dormir, Pablo hizo lo mismo, en la espera de otro viaje mas.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, esto es todo por hoy, como siempre esperare sus reviews y sus opiniones , todo es gratis.**

 **Por mi parte es todo por hoy**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara! Y nos vemos la próxima**

 **Chau.**


	9. Bienvenido a Porto Alegre

**Bien señoras y señores, este es otro cap mas de este fic, quizá pueda subirlo hoy debido a que este fin volveré a salir de viaje y quizá me quede durante el fin, si esque el tiempo me lo permite**

 **Sin mas que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

" **Bienvenido a Porto Alegre"**

una nueva mañana empezaba a llegar en las afueras del estado de Manaos y muy pronto llegar a la ciudad de Porto alegre, Blu y Pablo seguían dormidos luego de tener una aventura un poco pesada, pero esta sería una de las próximas que les espera, debido a que Blu quiere llegar a un más lejos hacia el sur, con la intención de querer arriesgar su vida por un nuevo hogar, quizá hasta el de Pablo.

Blu era el primero en despertar, luego de un sueño muy profundo que tuvo durante noche se empezó a mostrar que estaba listo para continuar.

"Bien, otro día mas de aventuras, estás listo Pablo…¿Pablo?"- preguntaba Blu al ver que Pablo seguía dormido en su cómoda roca como simulando una cama, aparentemente sin que lo llegaran a molestar.

"zzzzzz…"- roncaba Pablo dormido.

"Demonios, con razón el ruido provenía de ti"- se quejaba Blu después de haber superado una noche llena de ruidos muy extraños que en un principio no lo dejaban dormir tranquilamente, fue entonces que descubrió el problema, sin que Pablo se diera cuenta, Blu termino cargándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo llevaba directamente a un rio no muy profundo, teniendo una idea grandiosa para despertarlo.

"Muy bien, con eso lo despertara"- dijo Blu lanzando al guacamayo hasta caer en el rio, aunque en un principio no pareció importarle lo que hizo, pero poco a poco empezó a perder aire por medio del agua, fue entonces que termino despertando alocadamente mientras nadaba a la superficie.

"Q..¿Qué demonios?...cof…"- dijo Pablo volviendo a tierra.

"Valla, por un momento creí que no despertarías"- dijo Blu feliz de que su plan funcionara.

"!Ósea que tu planeaste esto mientras yo dormía!"

"Era la única manera para despertarte, aunque siendo sincero, tendrás que darme explicaciones del porque roncabas como carcacha descompuesta"

"Carcacha descompuesta, ¿yo?, Ja, debes estar confundido, seguramente te dio efecto toda esa aventura que tuviste antes de que nos conociéramos, o me equivoco"

"Por supuesto, sin embargo, lo dejare para más adelante, pero la próxima vez que vuelva a oir tus ronquidos te juro que me llevare una cámara y grabarte toda la noche que quiera para darte un poco de humillación"- decía Blu burlándose de Pablo.

"Pero por ahora no es el momento, empieza a prepararte, estoy sintiendo que estamos por llegar a Porto alegre"- dijo Blu cambiando de tema.

"No prefieres quedarte un rato más, ni siquiera hemos desayunado"

"Cuando lleguemos podemos conseguir toda la comida que mas queremos, aunque, si tu quieres quedarte, tendrás que esconderte de los tigres que acechan presas a estas horas"- dijo Blu empezando a elevarse del suelo y comenzar a volar.

"Si claro, esperas a que me crea otra de tus…espera, !¿Tigres?!, sabes algo Blu, empiezo a cambiar de idea, te sigo por atrás"- dijo Pablo cambiando de opinión y seguir a Blu para empezar el viaje una vez mas

A diferencia de la mañana que llevaban los aventureros, en el amazonas no parecía ser lo mismo, muchas aves azules de la tribu empezaban a quejarse con Eduardo por algunos problemas que empezaban a manejarse, toda la comida que hace algunos meses habían guardado para sobrevivir en los próximos días termino desapareciendo misteriosamente, algo que seguramente no espera escuchar"

"Escuchen por favor, Eduardo y yo trataremos de averiguar lo que paso, por ahora les suplico que se calmen, nuestros guardias están trabajando en esto"- decía Roberto intentando calmar a la multitud de aves que llevaban sus rostros de enojo y desprecio, todas y cada uno se iban a sus respectivos lugares, solo quedando Eduardo y Roberto"

"Estas seguro que nadie entro a nuestra tribu a robar"- pregunto Eduardo sacando las dudas a Roberto.

"Por más que parece cierto, no lo fue, según los guacamayos que vigilaron los ríos no sintieron ningún ruido o la aproximación de uno de los rojos, inclusive fui a su territorio, pero ninguno dice que paso por aquí"-Explico Roberto.

"¿Me estás diciendo que hay alguien más intentando robar nuestro hogar?"

"Eso parece, cuando venga la noche trataremos de vigilar por esa zona, pero parece que necesitare mas refuerzos"

"De acuerdo, gracias por tu discurso Roberto, puedes irte"

"Si señor"- Roberto salió del árbol, dejando a Eduardo con las dudas que seguia cargando en su cabeza, si los rojos no fueron lo que entraron a su territorio a robar, ¿quién era entonces?

Lejos del árbol de Eduardo, Angie ya despierta se dirigió a un pequeño árbol a comer algunas moras que habia encontrado en el camino, en un principio pareció tener un desayuno tranquilo y sin problema alguna, más sin embargo recibió una visita muy amigable.

"buenos días señora Angie"

"Perla, no es necesario que me digas señora, solo dime Angie"- dijo Angie al ver a Perla volando hacia ella.

"De acuerdo, le diré por su nombre"

"Que es lo que has hecho últimamente, se nota que pareces estar feliz de lo normal"

"Bueno, no crea que he olvidado la conversación de ayer, solo quiero que esta vez este aquí para que le cuente todo lo que ha pasado, a veces su ausencia no parece gustarme mucho"

"Pero…¿A quién te refieres?"

"A Blu, me refiero a su hijo, empiezo a extrañarlo un poco"- dijo Perla notando la cara de preocupada, aunque Angie ya sabía a lo que se refería, sabía que este era el momento de contarle lo que paso con Blu, y si era necesario o ella aun lo sabía el conflicto que sostuvo con Eduardo.

"Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría revivir desde que éramos niños, las bromas, las aventuras locas, nuestros momentos divertidos, todo…"

"Perla…creo, creo que es momento de que sepas algo"- dijo Angie empezando a cambiar un poco de actitud.

"Sobre qué"- pregunto Perla confundida.

"Es que…hay, hay cosas que no se si te has llegado a enterar, pero no me gustaría que te sintieras mal"

"¿De qué me está hablando?"

"¿Cuándo fue la última que no viste a Blu?"

"No tiene mucho, por donde yo sé, hace 2 días"- fue entonces que Angie no sabía cómo poder explicarlo, pues hace dos días también fue la despedida entre ella y Blu.

"Si es asi, entonces…tengo que contarte algo"

Fue entonces que Angie empezó a sacar verdades y conclusiones con Perla sobre los conflictos que han ocurrido entre Eduardo y toda la amenaza que empezaba a cargar hacia Blu, los problemas en la tribu, las exigencias de los azules por la despedida de Blu, y sin embargo, la pelea que habia sostenido Eduardo y Blu, para Perla era difícil de creer todo lo que comentaba Angie, realmente no esperaba creer que su padre actuara de esa manera, mucho menos así, poco a poco la bella sonrisa que siempre mostraba cada dia y cada mañana empezaba a ser remplazada con la angustia y la tristeza, fue entonces que paso a la última parte, debido a que Blu no soportaba estar más aquí, decidió marcharse del amazonas, con la intención de buscar un nuevo destino y poder pasar el resto de su vida, sin embargo, prometió regresar lo más pronto posible por su madre y acabar con este problema de una vez por todas, o eso era lo que habia dicho.

Perla no quería saber más, ni mucho menos del porque fue la ausencia de Blu, llorando y sin control alguna solo se fue volando de ahí, Angie solo miraba como Perla se marchaba, con la cabeza baja y algo defraudada con lo que acaba de hacer, pero esto no era su culpa, ella simplemente conto lo que realmente habia sucedido, pero, entre Eduardo y Blu, cuál de ellos debió ser el verdadero culpable, Eduardo, ¿por amenazas y la intención de desterrar a los demás sin corazón?, o Blu, ¿por haber abandonado el amazonas y haber dejado a su madre?

"¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto?"- decía Perla sin dejar de llorar, llegando al árbol de Eduardo solo se encerró en su pequeña habitación, sin ninguna intención de querer salir y volver a ver la luz del día, solo quedarse con la pesada carga que llevaba.

"Blu…vuelve"- esas fueron sus últimas palabras, empezando a pensar en lo que sucedía con Blu, si era algo malo…o mucho peor

"Damas y caballeros, bueno, quiero decir amigo Pablo, hemos llegado a nuestro primer punto, la ciudad de Porto alegre"- decía Blu feliz de haber llegado a la otra ciudad.

"Genial, ya esperaba cansarme lo más rápido posible"- decía Pablo sintiéndose más agotado de lo normal.

"Enserio quieres descansar, no pareces tener ánimo para conocer"

"Para serte sincero, no estoy acostumbrado a tener aventuras tan largas y algo lejanas"

"Descuida, ya te podrás acostumbrar, por ahora te llevare en mis garras mientras descansas"- dijo Blu cargando a Pablo y llevándolo a un paseo, conociendo asi su primer paso.

La ciudad de Porto alegre, una de las ciudades más importantes que tiene Brasil, con una capacidad aproximada de 4 millones de habitantes, entre ellas esta prácticamente rodeada de ríos, los destacan Guiaba, Jacuí y el lago de los patos.

Porto Alegre no solo se trata de su ciudades más altas como a nivel nacional y quizá internacional, sino que además fue también constituida por los mejores muros, los museos más visitados y quizá algunos centros metropolitanos, pero a diferencia de todo Porto Alegre puede significar también el lugar de las universidades brasileiras, ya que es aquí donde se encuentran las más importantes, una de ellas es la Universidad Federal de Rio grande del Sur, conocida también como UFRS.

"Sentir el aire, es como si tuvieras más libertad"- decía Blu sintiendo la brisa, estirando sus alas mientras abría sus garras para despejarlas momentáneamente- "Es como si fuéramos guacamayos totalmente libres y no tener que preocuparnos por más problemas, no es así Pablo…"¿Pablo?"

"Ahhhhhh!...!Blu!"- gritaba Pablo cayendo del cielo.

"Ups, creo que olvide algo"- decía Blu empezando a caer en picada, con una extraordinaria velocidad logro alcanzar a Pablo y volviendo a sujetarlo.

"¿!Que esperabas hacer, acaso pensabas en dejarme caer!?"-

"Jeje lo siento, me deje llevar"

Blu y Pablo no dejaban de dar vueltas y vueltas para conocer bien todo el lugar, sobre todo también lograba ver algunos estadios de futbol en la que equipos brasileiros enfrentaban a otros brasileiros, en ocasiones ante otros clubes de diferentes países

"En verdad es impresionante"- dijo Blu sin dejar ver la ciudad.

"Es la primera vez que ves este lugar"- pregunto Pablo.

"Exactamente, mi deseo siempre fue conocer todo Brasil, y esta es una de ellas, pero claro, esto aun no termina aquí"- dijo Blu

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?"

"Aunque Porto alegre sea una ciudad muy interesante no es esa la que estoy buscando, por lo tanto tendremos que seguir viajando"

"!¿Qué?!"

"Lo lamento Pablo pero parece que debemos seguir, además, podemos pasar la noche aquí si tanto es lo que insinúas, y en la mañana, seguir adelante"

"Demonios, y yo creí que nos íbamos a quedar aqui2- dijo Pablo algo caído.

"Por lo pronto podemos hacer algo juntos, te parece si buscamos algún estadio para ver algo de futbol.

"Bueno, mientras no sea algo para aburrirme yo diría que no hay problema"

Blu y Pablo volvieron a retomar su camino en la búsqueda de algún estadio para entretenerlos un poco, habia partidos muy buenos, generalmente en esta misma ciudad se puede apreciar enfrentamientos de la selección de Brasil ante la de Argentina, lo cual siempre los cariocas mantienen un gran dominio ante los celestes.

Las horas pasaban, el tiempo se iba volando más rápido de lo normal, después de ver un extraordinario partido y un gran marcador de 4 por 1 ante Argentina, Brasil puede dormir en paz, Blu y Pablo tenían un poco más de tiempo para poder divertirse con algo mas antes de que hiciera tarde.

"De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que nunca vi un marcador así"- decía Pablo.

"Talvez si seguimos mas adelante, podemos encontrar algo para comer, empiezo a sentir un poco de hambre"- dijo Blu tocándose el estómago.

"Sabes, eso misma a decirte, supongo que nos merecemos algo, pero, ¿que crees que encontremos?"

"No lose, para serte sincero, no se me ocurre nada, pero yo no pienso en comida, yo sigo con la ilusión de seguir en mi camino, ¿porque la pregunta?"

"Para serte sincero, yo tampoco tengo idea, por ahora no hay que pensar en eso, debemos buscar algún lugar para dormir"- aunque el cansancio parecia rodearlos por un momento ambos sabían que debían descansar si quería continuar para el dia de mañana

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Se que últimamente los caps me han salido mas cortos de lo normal, solo que últimamente no me ha alcanzado el tiempo suficiente para poder dar mas continuación en cada cap, en fin, ojala y les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

 **Saludos a todos desde Guadalajara y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Chau.**


	10. Dudas por Resolver

**Bien amigos, otro cap mas y actualizando un poco mas temprano, los motivos se los dire mas tarde, por ahora disfruten de la lectura y espero sus reviews.**

 **Sin mas que decir, aquí se las dejo.**

* * *

" **Dudas por resolver"**

"En verdad es increíble"- decía Blu al mirar como el sol empezaba a ocultarse poco a poco, iluminando el bello mar, poco a poco la noche iba llegando y la luna ya habia salido, esta vez no en su color normal, sino que esta vez venia en color dorado, como si se tratara de un eclipse entre el sol y la luna.

"Jamás habia visto algo como esto"- decía Pablo admirando el ambiente.

"Tampoco yo, desde que era pequeño, siempre he querido ver esto, mi sueño era conocer todo Brasil, a pesar de vivir en el Amazonas, no hay nada bueno a diferencia de esto"

"Bueno, tu mismo dijiste que no solo es esto, habia muchas cosas más por conocer, ¿cierto?"

"Si, exacto"- dijo Blu terminando de mirar la gigantesca luna quien ya estaba en su punto más alto.

"Ojala mi madre pudiera ver esto"- pensaba Blu algo decepcionado por no haber llevado a su propia madre.

Ambos sabían que la mañana próxima podría ser algo incomoda, talvez algo peligrosa, de esta manera decidieron dormir, en espera de otro dia mas.

A la mañana siguiente, el dia estaba empezando, como era de costumbre, Blu se encargaba de conseguir rapidamente el desayuno y en algunos casos sin que se enterara Pablo idear nuevos planes para poder despertarlo, despues de aver desayunado y tener suficiente energía ya estaban listos para despedirse de Porto Alegre, fue muy corto mientras duro, al menos por un momento.

"Muy bien, próximo destino, Sao Pablo"- explico Blu.

"Sabes como llegar mas rápido, el viaje de hace unos días me hizo agotar mucho las alas, no se si pueda aguantar mas"- decía Pablo sintiéndose algo agotado.

"Ahora que lo dices, debes tener razón, volando a una distancia corta no llegaremos rápido, necesitamos algo para abordar y poder descansar"

"Podemos buscar algún globo aerostático y seguir el viaje"

"Eso puede ser, pero sabes, ahora que mencionabas eso, estaba pensando en subirnos en un avión, dicen que es muy rápido y puede llegar a destinos largos en tan solo minutos"

"Como no se me ocurrio eso"

"Querras decir, como no se nos ocurrio"

"Pero claro que…o, quiero decir, si, bien dicho dicho"

Sin mas tiempo que perder, Blu y Pablo prepararon su vuelo para empezar a buscar y encontrar algún aeropuerto que no estuviera tan lejos de donde estaban ellos, aunque por otro lado parecían extrañar la ciudad de Porto Alegre, pues el primer rumbo les dio mucha vida y de muchas emociones en haber conocido este lugar, saliendo con nuevas experiencias y nuevas oportunidades para su próximo rumbo, después de haber volado por 1 hora aproximadamente, Blu y Pablo llegaron finalmente a un aeropuerto

"Bien, hemos llegado"- dijo Blu algo agotado mientras se posaba en una rama.

"Ja, y dices que eres inagotable"- se burlo Pablo.

"Todavia lo soy, pero no es el momento de discutir, tenemos que buscar un avión que nos lleve a este destino"- decía Blu señalando el nombre de Sao Pablo.

"Y como esperas que lleguemos a entrar, hay mucha seguridad tanto en las afueras como por dentro del lugar, nadie puede burlarlos tan fácilmente, nisiquiera nosotros"- decía Pablo.

"Eso es lo que tu crees, solo es cuestión de que aprendas del maestro, solo sígueme"- decía Blu volando directamente al gran techo del aereopuerto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta ambos guacamayos fueron cruzando las redes y algunos postes con lianas de seguridad, impidiendo que algún criminal le fuera fácil tratar de escapar por hay, el cual fue fácilmente para Blu haber cruzado.

"Sabes, tengo algunos puntos que no te he comentado desde el principio"- decía Pablo.

"Como cuales"

"Normalmente no soy de esas aves que violan las reglas y se burlan fácilmente de la seguridad, ya sabes, no quiero ser un aguafiestas pero esto no es mi estilo"

"Pues te digo, ya lo estas violando, ahora cierra el pico que se nos esta escapando el avión"

"Espera, como sabes que ese es nuestro avión"- pregunto Pablo al ver que un avión poco a poco empezaba a encender motores.

"Porque ese avión se dirige a Sao Pablo, pero no te preocupes, en 1 hora aproximadamente podemos llegar"

"Espero que lo que digas es cierto, y aún más en encontrar el lugar que tanto quieres"

"Ya no solo es el mío, ahora es el nuestro"

"¿Nuestro?...¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Bueno, por lo que me contaste, no tienes en donde vivir, así que supuse que de ahora en adelante somos los que buscamos nuestro hogar"

"Si, tal vez tengas razón"- dijo Pablo alegre de escuchar que ya no era el único en buscar una nueva casa, ahora que estaba a lado de Blu podrían trabajar unidos y nunca descansar, o eso era lo que pensaba Pablo en sus pensamientos.

Tuvieron que pasar 10 min para que Blu y Pablo lograran evadir más objetos de seguridad que se les atrasaba en su camino, ahora el último punto era llegar rapidamente al avion, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a moverse, aunque tenia abierta aun la puerta trasera en la que permitia el acceso a las maletas y el equipaje de los turistas, sin que los guardias de seguridad se dieran cuenta, Blu y Pablo lograron acceder al avión, todo parecia estar listo, ahora lo siguiente era llegar a su próximo destino.

"!Blu, eso fue genial!"

"Que te dije amigo, burlar las reglas es el mejor juego que haya existido"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ahora que ya estamos en esta gran nave, ¿qué te gustaria hacer?

"No lose, supongo que tenemos un largo tiempo para hacer algo antes de que lleguemos, que es lo que quieres hacer tu"

"Bueno, aun sigo teniendo curiosidad en conocer tu historia, porque no me la cuentas"

Blu comenzó a ponerse algo petrificado por lo que digo Pablo, pero para ser sincero, el mismo creyo que ya lo habia superado, ya habia dejado su vida cuando vivía en el amazonas, eso ya era pasado, o quizá siga siendo un poco mas del presente

"Mi…¿mi historia?- un pequeño escalofrio termino recorriendo la espalda y el corazón le latia no muy rápido, su madre, la tribu azul, hasta Perla, no habia sabido nada de ellos desde que se fue, ademas de la pelea que hace ya semanas habia tenido con Eduardo y su ex amigo.

"¿Amm, sucede algo?"

"No…no es nada, bueno, es…es solo que"

"Oh, disculpa si te hice decir eso, no crei que era algo malo"

"No, no es eso, solo que, no me gustaria recordar un par de cosas"- dijo Blu bajando lentamente la cabeza, habia algo que todavía lo estaba atormentando.

"Si es algo grave, mejor no la cuentes, no me gustaria que te sintieras mal de lo normal"

"No es eso, para serte sincero, quiero ser justo contigo, tu me contaste lo que viviste en tu vida, ahora es momento de que yo cuente la mia, empezando desde cero"- decía Blu listo para contar su pasado, un pasado que en el principio debio ser agradable, bueno, y con buenos momentos, pero no fue asi, al final, el viaje seria muy largo para llegar a su siguiente destino, tiempo suficiente para que lograran conocerse mucho mas.

* * *

Pero ellos no eran los que corrían con buena suerte, muy lejos de Porto Alegre, y más aún lejos de donde estaban los guacamayos aventureros, en el Amazonas la noche parecía ser algo trágica para las aves azules, puesto que las cosas comenzaban a turnarse mal en peor, todo el problema que se estaba generando no era más ni menos que la comida, el punto más importante que todo animal, humano y todo el mundo debían tener para sobrevivir, pero Eduardo lo único que estaba consiguiendo eran heridas y problemas con otras aves.

"!Maldición!"- se quejó Eduardo al notar sorpresivamente que toda la tribu se habia quedado sin ningun rastro de comida

"Ahora que hago, todo se está cayendo en pedazos, Roberto tiene su dia, y no puedo hacer nada ahora, lo peor del caso es que no puedo pedir ayuda a la tribu roja, un paso infalso y puedo echar a perderlo todo, si Felipe estuviera aquí, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo"- decía Eduardo intentando no sentirse decaído.

"Ed"

"Mimi, no…no esperaba verte aquí"

"Lose, supuse que estarías aquí, ¿sucede algo?"

"Más de lo normal, parece que ya no tenemos vida aquí"- decía Eduardo cubriéndose el rostro con sus alas.

"No digas eso hermano, no estamos acabados aun, Perla llevo a unos cuantos de tus guardias a buscar comida en el otro lado de la selva"

"¿!Que!?...acaso ella esta…"

"No, claro que no, ella no está en la tribu roja…"- dijo Mimí nerviosamente por el comportamiento de Eduardo.

"Oh…disculpa si actué así"

"No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer…pero, ¿porque Perla está haciendo eso?

"Roberto tiene su día"

"Umm a mí no me parece lógico, a veces siento que hace algo inapropiado"

"De que estas hablando, él siempre ha cumplido con su trabajo, hasta ahora el ha sido el ave más fiel que he conocido en esta vida, suficiente como para que pueda ser el futuro líder para esta tribu"

"Yo no lo pienso igual Eduardo, para serte sincera, no le tengo mucha confianza"

"Es porque no estás tan cerca de nosotros, de admirar su trabajo, de admirar su valentía hacia la tribu, y además, está intentando en impresionar a mi hija con todo lo que hace"

"Que no se te olvide que ella tiene planes pero con otro macho, y tu sabes muy bien a quien me refiero"- decía Mimí algo fastidiada por las palabras de Eduardo.

"Mira Mimí, no es necesario que digas su nombre, sé muy bien a quien te estas refiriendo, pero esa ave no era más que un patán, un cobarde, y por si se te ha olvidado, un asesino"

"¿tienes pruebas?, ¿al menos sabes si en realidad fue el?- pregunto Mimi molesta de que Eduardo volviera a hacer otra de las suyas.

"No las tengo, solo recuerdo que sus plumas estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre de su propio padre, con eso lo dice todo"- respondía Eduardo con la intención de seguir amenazando a Blu.

Mimí ya muy fastidiada decidió abandonar el árbol de Eduardo, pero antes de que partiera.

"Sabes Ed, a pesar de tener estos problemas nunca dejare de apoyarte en lo que necesites, en la comida, y en la tribu, pero, si sigues culpando a aves inocentes de algo que jamás tuvieron que ver no llegaras a tener nada, aunque Blu no sea como los demás yo tengo más confianza en el de lo que Roberto pueda tenerlo, ya veremos que sucede después cuando sea el quien sea el traidor, y espero que puedas remediar tus errores, porque si Blu regresa algún día de estos al Amazonas, tendrás que pedirle su perdón"- Mimí se fue, esto solo hizo que Eduardo empezara a dudar de sus palabras.

"Todo lo que he hecho era para mantener a salvo a los demás, aunque Mimí no esté de acuerdo en algunas cosas seguiré confiando en Roberto pase lo que pase, y no permitiré que ese infeliz regrese a tocar el suelo y la tierra de esta selva, de lo contrario…lo pagara muy caro"- dijo Eduardo mostrando su furia.

* * *

"Eso fue lo que paso, después de quedar fastidiado por Eduardo, tome la decisión de irme de ese lugar"- decía Blu terminando de contar su historia, revelando también el enojo que tenía cada vez que recordaba el amazonas.

"Y...¿no tienes la intención de regresar?"

"No lose, la verdad ya no siento nada en regresar hay, es lo único que puedo hacer de ahora en adelante"

"Mira Blu, entiendo lo que tuviste que pasar, pero, no por ese tipo de caprichos debiste a verla abandonado, talvez si al Amazonas, pero no a tu madre"

"Yo le prometí que si logro encontrar lo que busco, regresare los más rápido por ella, en cuando lo haya hecho, volveré a dejar ese lugar, solo mi madre y yo, volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo"- Aunque Blu no estaba acostumbrado a recordar algo ingrato aun seguía con la ilusión de volver a arriesgar su vida en una selva Amazónica que ya no era su casa.

"Solo tú y ella, no tienes alguna otra ave que sea familiar tuyo"

"Bueno…es…es algo…privado"

"¿Privado?, pero que clase de tontería es esa, estoy seguro que no es cualquier familiar común y corriente, debe ser muy especial para ti"

"Ahora que lo dices, si…es cierto"

"y Bien…¿quién es?"

"Bueno, es…es una chica"

"Uyyy…una chiquita"- respondió Pablo golpeando levemente el hombro de Blu.

"Tranquilo Pablo, no es para tanto"

"Y…como se llama"

"Perla…se llama Perla"

* * *

Regresando al amazonas, pero lejos de la tribu azul, Roberto volaba directamente por medio de los árboles, recorriendo algunos ríos y lagos amazónicos que encontraba en su camino, el rumbo en la que se dirigía Roberto era hacia la tribu roja.

Cuando llego 3 aves rojas fueron volando hasta aterrizar frente a Roberto.

"¿Todo en orden?"- pregunto uno de los guardias.

"Si señor, esta es la ultima"- decía Roberto mostrando una nuez de Brasil, el cual se habia llevado de su propia tribu.

Los guardias terminaron accediendo el paso a Roberto, en la tribu roja, miles de guacamayos rojos miraban con asombro que un guacamayo azul habia entrado a su territorio, los guardias empezaron a poner orden y calma para no ocasionar alguna pelea o algún choque, los guardias seguían guiando a Roberto hasta llegar a un gran árbol, el cual solo lo habitaba el líder del clan.

"Espere aquí por favor"- dijo uno de los rojos entrando aun mas en el interior del árbol, quedando Roberto con dos mas de los rojos.

Aunque los guardias seguían poniendo el orden en la tribu seguia sacando cuestiones del porque Roberto estaba aquí, algo tenia oculto, pero no quería que nadie se enterera, solo el quería mostrárselo al líder de los rojos, el tiempo seguia pasando, duraron por unos 10 minutos mas hasta que uno de los rojos salio del interior

"Roberto…puedes entrar"

Roberto accedió a entrar, parecia estar serio, meditabundo, poco a poco los nervios comenzaban a salir por sus plumas, la cabellera se le hinchaba, y el corazón empezaba a acelerarle mas y mas, una vez que llego a donde estaba el líder los guardias lo dejaron solo con el, empezando a aclarar problemas y soluciones.

"Y bien, Eduardo no supo nada de esto"- pregunto el misterioso líder, cubierto por el oscuro cuarto en el que estaba.

"Para nada señor, toda la comida y los sobrantes que habia en la tribu azul ya fueron vaciadas completamente, sin embargo, su hija llevo a unos cuantos guardias más para empezar la búsqueda, no han tenido ningún resultado, todo se les está cayendo en pedazos"- decía Roberto mostrando una pequeña sonrisa malévola que llevaba, el líder no tenía nada más que decir, más que felicitar y agradecerle todo el trabajo que habia hecho.

"Si es eso lo que dices, entonces lo has logrado, pero tendrás que esperar 1 año más para que se defina la votación, sin embargo, creo que tu serás el pronto y futuro líder de mi clan…el clan de los rojos"

"Lo dices en serio…¿Señor?"- el reflejo del sol empezó a pegar en el misterioso líder roja, revelando sorpresivamente su identidad, increiblemente no era una ave comun y corriente, no era un desconocido, pero era verdad, la misteriosa ave no era nada más y nada menos que...

"Lo digo en serio…" a pesar de lo grave que se encontraba y con algunas cicatrices era cierto, Felipe…esta vivo...

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, como creen que les esta pareciendo la historia, debi a verla actualizado hace dos días pero parece que la posada no me lo permitio, peor en fin, ojala y les haya gustado.**

 **Me gustaria conocer sus reviews y de paso quisiera hacerles la siguiente pregunta, ¿les gustaria que siga con esta historia o prefieren que sea como lo hacia, cap y cap, tanto esta como la de El Dinamita"**

 **Por mi parte esto es todo.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara! Y nos vemos la próxima**

 **Chau.**


	11. Bienvenido a Sao Paulo

**Bien amigos, otro cap mas de este antiguo fic, después de no trabajar un tiempo con esto revivo una vez más en este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

" **Bienvenido a Sao Paulo"**

"Siguiente Punto, Sao Paulo"- dijo Blu llegando a su siguiente destino.

Luego de haber despedido Porto Alegre, Blu y Pablo arribaron el avión que los llevaría como destino a Sao Pablo, otra ciudad más que llevaba en la lista Blu para conocer y convencer.

"De verdad es una ciudad muy grande"- aclaro Pablo.

"Hay mejores que esta"- dijo Blu.

"Bromeas, este lugar lo tiene todo, buena calidad, mejor servicio, se ve que la comida es de buena calidad, hasta las chicas se ponen atractivas cuando te miran"- decía Pablo mirando como unas guacamayas miraban fijamente a los aventureros, sonriéndoles y mandando besos por los aires.

"Si que son atractivas"- decía Pablo sin dejar de mirarlas.

"Amigo no es momento para estar coqueteando, tenemos mucho que conocer"- dijo Blu llevándose a Pablo de un ala, sin dejar de mirar a las guacamayas.

"Jamas crei que diría esrto pero, empezare a conquistar chicas"- aclaro Pablo picaronamente.

"Vamos amigo, en este mundo tienes un mundo repleto de corazones emplumadas, lo ideal es que una de todas sea la indicada para ti, claro, llendo paso por paso"

"¿Como sabes eso?"

"Te lo dice un experto"

"Pero jamas te he visto haciéndolo con una chica, ¿como esperas presumirme con eso?"

"De acuerdo, solo para que tengas una idea"- dijo Blu.

Blu y Pablo aterrizaron en una pequeña cabaña cerca de una laguna en forma de trébol, en ese mismo lugar se encontraba un grupo de 4 guacamayas de diferentes especies.

"¿No vienes?"

"No, prefiero ver como fracasas, no creo que lo logres"

"De acuerdo, si tu lo dices"

Blu voló al grupo de las hembras y se metió a la conversación y mostrar su habilidad con las chicas, Pablo por su parte solo se quedaba esperando, conforme los minutos pasaban Pablo solo miraba, comía, descansaba un poco de su viaje y se preguntaba cómo le estará yendo a Blu, pensando que no le iba tan bien como lo pensaba, pasaron otros minutos más cuando finalmente Blu regreso a la cabaña.

"Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo?"

"De maravilla, no te imaginas todo lo que hubo"

"Por favor, seguramente fracasaste, solo lo decías porque crees ser mejor que yo"

"Si es así, ¿porque no se lo preguntas a ellas?"- dijo Blu señalando al grupo de guacamayas quienes iban partiendo del rio.

"!Llámanos Blu!"- grito una de ellas.

"Esperemos verte otra vez!

"Tienes buenos gustos, espero y vuelvas con nosotras"- gritaban una por una las guacamayas mientras volaban a su siguiente destino, Pablo por su parte solo se quedó ahí, sorprendido y confundido por lo que veía, no podía creerlo, realmente Blu sabía cómo lidiar con las chicas de cualquier especie.

"Y bien, que tal te quedo el ojo"

"Sigues sin sorprenderme"- mintió Pablo, definitivamente era superior.

"Repítelo todas las veces que quieras"- se burló Blu.

"Siendo sincero prefiero estar en la playa mientras las chicas me ven, muchas pensaran que soy atractivo"

"Atractivo y bien inmaduro"

"¿!¿Qué dijiste!?"- contesto molestamente.

"Que es hora de conocer este lugar"- dijo Blu elevándose.

"No creas que estas a salvo"- pensó Pablo siguiéndolo

Sao paulo, conocida también como San pablo es una de las ciudades más pobladas a nivel mundial, es también una de las principales centros financieros de Brasil, la gente que habita la ciudad también la conocen como la ciudad que no deja de parar, es también uno de los centros culturales más importantes de América y del mundo, también es conocida como la ciudad más rica de todo Brasil y América latina, también cuenta con sus centros de cultura, orquestas y obras de teatro y música, Sao Paulo también es el trio de hierro, debido a que cuenta con tres equipos populares y más ganadores del futbol brasileño, en muchos casos, Sao Paulo es el tercer estado mas visitado y el mas alto en el turismo mundial **(dos veces mas que la de Buenos aires Argentina)**

Durante el viaje, los aventureros bromeaban, reían, hacían algo de bromas para matar el aburrimiento y se preguntaban el lugar que tanto desean buscar, o ese es el caso de Blu, de vez en cuando Pablo mataba el aburrimiento con la ilusión de hacer revancha en algunos juegos y retos que hacía con Blu, ambos volaban en medio de hoteles y algunos mercados de playa.

"Valla, estos lugares son buenos para vivir"- decía Blu admirando las zonas.

"Oye Blu, antes de conocerte había visto antes un lugar que seguramente puede ser lo que buscas, una zona con miles de aves, frutas y nueces de Brasil, una estatua que está en la cima de una montaña que lo llaman como el pan…"- pero justo cuando Pablo estaba por terminar de su discurso algo comenzó a llamar la atención de Blu, mejor dicho, sentía que algo se estaba acercando.

"Espera un momento…¿qué es ese ruido?"- preguntaba Blu.

"Amm…mi estomago solo hace ruido cuando necesita comida, yo no creo que…"

"!No es no!, ¿no lo escuchas?, se escucha como…aleteos"

"No es por ofender, pero, no crees que tanto viaje te hizo…"

"!Ahhhh!..."- se habia escuchado un grito.

"Creo que viene de arriba"- miro Blu por el cielo.

"No logro ver nada por el sol…¿espera?, ¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto Pablo mirando una mancha negra.

"Por el color de la mancha y de como vuela yo diría que eso es un halcón peregrino"- dijo Blu.

"Eso lose, pero mira, alguien esta con el"- dijo Pablo visualizando una pequeña mancha verde.

"!Auxilio!..."- el desesperado grito era proveniente de una guacamaya verde clara y cresta roja, atrapada sobre las afiladas garras del gran halcón peregrino.

"!Sueltame!"- grito la desesperada ave.

"!Callate!"- exclamo el halcón apretando mas las garras.

"!Ahhhh!...!Ya basta!"- gritaba de dolor la indefensa ave.

"Si cumples tus deberes en mi te prometo que sera rápido y sencillo"- dijo el halcón con una sonrisa seductora y maliciosa.

"Olvidalo"- dijo escupiéndole la cara.

"¿Asi que quieres por las malas eh?, que asi sea, pero te lo adverti"- sin piedad alguna el halcón volvió a apretar mas fuerte el pecho de la ave.

"!Ahhhh!...!Ahhhh!"

"Tus gritos son solo música para mis oídos"

"!Apartarte de ella!"- sin que el halcón lo supiera Pablo lo sorprendió desde arriba, soltando una embestida sorpresiva, ocasionando un dolor no leve para el halcón mientras soltaba a la guacamaya, cayendo al vacío, de inmediato Pablo fue cayendo en picada para ganar velocidad y alcanzar a la ave hasta salvarla de una muerte segura.

"¿Estas herida?"

"Me clavo muy duro pero, creo que estoy bien"- dijo la guacamaya aguantando las heridas.

"Maldita sabandija"- exclamo enojado el halcón.

"Está volviendo, ven te ayudo"- dijo Pablo sujetando a la guacamaya.

"No creas que te saldrás con la tuya"- dijo el halcón.

"!Vuela!, ya está alcanzándonos"- se alteró la guacamaya.

"Puedes volar, pero cuando acabe con tu nuevo amigo, cumplirás con mis deberes maldita muerta de hambre"- dijo el halcón aumentando la velocidad, a centímetros de alcanzar a Pablo, necesitaba idear algo antes de que sea tarde.

"!Sujetate!"

"Pero…¿que estás haciendo?"

"Descuida, confía en mi"- dijo Pablo bastante nervioso, la situación era de vida y muerte, un paso falso y todo estará perdido.

En el camino Pablo trataba de burlas al halcón por los árboles y algunos atajos para ganar ventaja, la persecución parecía ser eterna, aunque el halcón no parecía rendirse, a diferencia de Pablo poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse.

"Puedes volar, pero te encontrare en cuestión de segundos"- decía el halcón sin dejar de buscar a los guacamayas, Pablo quien había escuchado eso estaba algo asustado, estaba escondido en una pequeña cueba, junto a la guacamaya, podría notarse lo lastimada que estaba.

"Te sientes bien"

"Si, es solo que…!auch!"- dijo la guacamaya tratando de levantarse pero el dolor de su pecho se lo impedía.

Unos segundos mas tarde Pablo noto que el halcón habia desaparecido, revisando si estaba despejado.

"!Espera que haces!"- dijo la guacamaya jalándolo del ala.

"Tranquila, creo que ya no esta"

"Pero puede volver, sea lo que sea no salgas por favor"- la guacamaya estaba muy alterada, si bien tuvo heridas graves no quería imaginarse como las tendrá Pablo.

"Descuida, solo vere si no esta"- dijo Pablo convencido de que todo estaría bien.

Al salir de la cueva, Pablo se aseguraba si el halcón habia ido a otra parte, parecía que todo habia acabado, o eso era lo que pensaba.

"Parece que todo acabo"-

"!Eso crees!"- repentinamente apareció el halcón por atrás, esta vez soltando una fuerte embestida, haciendo que Pablo cayera al suelo, la guacamaya no sabía que hacer, solo miraba con horror lo que el halcón hacía.

"Enserio creíste que librarte de mí te serviría para escapar con esa polla verde, ¡gran error!"- dijo el halcón ahorcando a Pablo.

"Genial, ahora que hago"- pensaba en si mismo, asustado y algo indefenso, no resulto como lo esperaba.

"Jamás desafíes a un depredador tan poderoso como yo, porque un ave tan patética como tu arriesgaría la vida por una cualquiera"- decía el halcón asfixiando su cuello.

"Tú no deberías hacer eso, ¡¿cómo te atreves a lastimarla de esa manera?!"

"Porque soy mas grande, fuerte, y hago lo que se me pegue la gana, ahora si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi chiquilla verde, pero antes, para que no interfieras, tendre que acabar contigo"- en ese momento el halcón estaba listo para darle el golpe final, Pablo intentaba safarse de hay, su vida estaba por llegar a si fin, mas sin embargo la ayuda habia llegado enseguida.

"!Oye!…!halcón!"- alguien grito por detrás.

El halcón volteo a atrás y alcanzo a ver a Blu no muy lejos de el, con una gran rama que llevaba en sus garras, la rama estaba pegada en un árbol y Blu aumentaba mas el vuelo, significando un gran ataque.

"Su nombre…es Pablo"- dijo Blu soltando la rama del árbol, al no tener éxito alguno el halcón recibió el ataque en sus alas y el pico, aguantando el dolor y el golpe que recibió.

"!Maldicion!"- exclamaba el halcón, Pablo al ver que estaba libre miro que el halcón estaba cerca del precipicio, era momento de aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que sus alas estaban lastimadas.

"No creas que estas a salvo, ¡ahora mismo te acabare!"

"Lo siento amigo, pero de ahora en adelante no molestaras a mas victimas"- Pablo asintió el golpe final, mandando al halcón cayendo al precipicio.

"!NOOOO!"- el halcón cayo entre ramas, arboles, raíces y troncos, estaba noqueado, no podía moverse, solo le quedaba esperar lo peor.

Mientras tanto, Pablo y Blu había visto cayo el halcón, ya no podía hacer ningún daño más, al menos por un largo tiempo.

"Casi lo olvido"- dijo Pablo regresando a la cueva, donde lo estaría esperando la guacamaya.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

"Mal, no puedo soportar el dolor"- decía la guacamaya sin piedad alguna.

"No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo, a partir de ahora esa ave rabiosa ya no podrá lastimarte"

"Lo…¿lo mataste?"

"No exactamente, digamos que cayó entre los árboles, solo quedo inconsciente"

"Debiste haberlo hecho, ese desgraciado casi me mata"

"Descuida, como lo dije antes, ya estas a salvo"- dijo Pablo mostrándole su sonrisa, ayudando con mucho cuidado a la guacamaya.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Pablo"- se presentó.

"Yo…soy Lucy"- se presentó la guacamaya.

"Valla…es un lindo nombre…como tú"- respondió nerviosamente, la guacamaya solo se quedó en silencio, con un ligero rubor en su mejilla.

"Gra…gracias"- una ligera sonrisa mostraba Lucy por el piropo que lanzo Pablo.

"Muy bien que esta pasando, porque estas tardando tanto"- dijo Blu entrando a la cueva.

"Oh, disculpa amigo, se me habia olvidado, Lucy, el es Blu, y Blu, ella es Lucy"- presento Pablo a las aves.

"¿Entonces, tu eras el ave que estaba con ese halcón?"- pregunto Blu.

"Por desgracia, sí, pero no quiero entrar en detalles"- dijo la guacamaya algo enojada.

"No te preocupes, el no muerde, solo habla por inmaduro"- dijo Pablo.

"!Disculpa!"

"Jeje bueno no tanto"- dijo Pablo al ver la expresión de Blu, tanto que la guacamaya soltó una risa ligera al ver la discusión de los guacamayos.

"Bueno, creo que está oscureciendo, y esta cueva es la única manera para pasar la noche, buscare algo para encender el fuego"- dijo Blu volando por leña.

"Bueno, creo que somos tu y yo"- dijo Pablo mirando a Lucy.

"Eso creo"- dijo acercándose un poco –"Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?

"La verdad no, vengo de muy lejos, lejos de lo que imaginas"

"¿Y cómo llegaron a Sao Paulo?

"Es una larga historia, todo comenzó cuando conoci a Blu, de hay nos fuimos de aventureros"

"¿Aventureros?"- contesto Lucy curiosamente.

"Exacto, pero, sería mejor que Blu te lo cuente, el sabe todo de esto"- dijo Pablo algo apenado por como comenzar.

A pesar de lo atemorizada que estaba poco a poco iba olvidando lo que habia pasado con el halcón, el nerviosismo de Pablo y sus locuras eran motivo de medicamento para ella, haciéndola sentir feliz, una buena distracción para olvidar la mala experiencia que tuvo.

"¿Qué?, ¿tengo comida en la boca?- pregunto.

"No, es solo que, te vez muy gracioso cuando te pones nervioso"- dijo Lucy.

"Enserio, y eso que no me bañe en 2 semanas"

"Guacala"- se asqueo Lucy por lo que dijo.

"¿Todo en orden?"- pregunto Blu entrando a la cueva, con los trozos de madera que había conseguido.

"¿Dónde conseguiste todo eso?"

"Digamos que lo robe de una casa de los ricos, ni siquiera los guardias que vigilan la casa se enteraron de mi presencia"- detallo dejando los trozos de madera.

"Por cierto Lucy, creo que esto te puede servir"- entre la cangurera de Blu saco un pequeño frasco que contenía pumada.

"Amm…¿qué es eso?"

"Esto es pumada, te sirve para borrar el ardor de tus heridas, pero también traje algunas plantas medicinales para cubrir tu pecho"- dijo Blu sacando las hojas.

"Blu, porque no tratas de encender la flama, yo tratare de borrar las heridas de Lucy"- se ofreció Pablo.

"¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?"- pregunto no muy convencido.

"Por su puesto"- dijo acercándose a su oído –"Sirve que estoy cerca de ella"

Aunque Blu entendió a lo que se refería no estaba convencido en que usara los tratamientos para curar a Lucy, pero al final, decidió aceptar la petición.

"Muy bien, intentare ponerte esto"- dijo abriendo el frasco para poner un poco de pumada sin lastimarla.

"Espera, eso no…au au, ¡auch!"- Lucy sintió como Pablo pasaba por su pecho y partes del cuerpo, ocasionándole un gran dolor.

"Tranquila, ardera un poco, pero te hara sentir mejor"- dijo Pablo cubriéndola con mas pumada.

Poco a poco el dolor de su pecho y cuerpo eran remplazadas por el aroma y el placer de la pumada, haciéndola sentir mas relajada.

"Por cierto…quiero darte las gracias"

"No es necesario, yo solo…"

"No Pablo, es enserio, lo que hiciste fue muy heroico, me salvaste de una posible tragedia, si no hubieras aparecido, seguramente hubiera tenido lo peor"- dijo Lucy mostrándole su sonrisa.

"Bueno, no creas que fui solo yo, Blu ayudo un poco"

"Lose, pero el solo lanzo la rama, en cambio tu, peleaste con el halcón, jamas vi a una ave tan fuerte como tu"- dijo Lucy acariciando suavemente el pecho de Pablo, esto solo provocaba nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo y sentía el corazón latiendo a toda potencia, no era algo normal en Pablo.

"!Vamos reacciona!...!no te quedes como un pájaro normal y has algo más!"- decía Pablo en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno…creo que es hora de dormir"- dijo Lucy sacando los pensamientos.

"¿Qué?, ¡hay quiero decir!, si claro, yo también pienso lo mismo, deberíamos alistarnos para dormir"- decía Pablo en su pensamiento.

"Bueno…descansa Pablo"- dijo Lucy estando a un lado de la cueva.

"Descansa"- se despidió Pablo de ella, viéndola como cerraba lentamente los ojos para finalmente dormir.

"Y bien, ¿como estuvo la situación?"- pregunto Blu con la madera encendida en fuego.

"Digamos que bien, bueno, eso creo"- dijo Pablo algo apenado.

"Descuida, a veces puede ser normal conversar con una chica"- dijo Blu notando el nerviosismo de Pablo.

"Sabes, jamás había pensado esto pero…creo que empiezo a sentir que me agrada"

"Tienes mucho que dar para lograr una buena amistad, solo debes ser tu mismo y no sentirte nervioso"

"Como esperas que haga eso"

"Solo mirala"- dijo Blu notando que Lucy temblaba un poco de frio.

"¿Que quieres que haga?"

"¿Acaso es una broma? No seas tonto, sabes lo que debes de hacer"- dijo Blu con firmeza y con una mueca de seriedad.

Pablo en su mente no sabía ni la remota idea que tenía, pero un paso infalso podría echarlo todo a perder, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Lucy para dormir con ella, sin despertarla y procurar no lastimarla por sus lesiones, todo marchaba a la perfección, al acomodarse paso lentamente sus alas para poder abrazarla, no había hecho un ruido posible, esperando que no notara su presencia.

"¿Pablo?"- sin darse cuenta Lucy sorprendió a Pablo por lo que hacía.

"Amm…yo, no quería…pero"- dijo Pablo con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

"Gra…gracias"- respondió Lucy un poco tímida.

Esta vez Pablo ya estaba acomodado, listo para hacer compañía.

"Espero y no te moleste esto"- dijo Pablo nerviosamente.

"Descuida, no estoy molesta"- respondió igualmente de nerviosa Lucy.

"Bueno, buenas noches"

"Hasta mañana"

Pablo abrazo ligeramente a Lucy para no lastimarla, Blu por su parte solo miraba con una sonrisa esa escena, orgulloso de que su amigo estará acompañando a otra de su especie, después de todo sus clases parecieron dar éxito al aver llegado a este lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de Blu, sabiendo que mañana no sería nada fácil aun con más camino que recorrer, pensando en una y mil cosas de lo que estaría por suceder.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿que estará pasando en el amazonas?, ojala y Eduardo siga mantenido a salvo a mi madre, espero que Perla no siga pensando nada malo en mí, ya empiezo a extrañarla"- pensaba Blu si las cosas en el amazonas seguían en su progreso, al final termino cerrando sus ojos para finalmente dormir.

* * *

" **Continuara…"**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, este fue el cap de hoy, ojala y les haya gustado después de un tiempo en no actualizar este fic, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus reviews y opiniones.**

 **Bueno, lo hecho es lo hecho, la siguiente semana tomare unas vacaciones a Cuba, me despejare un momento para librar mis problemas, así que ya saben la siguiente semana no habrá actualización pero cuando regrese me pondré al corriente…eso creo yo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Chau.**


	12. El tiempo lo dira

**Bien amigos, otro cap más de este cap, espero y sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus reviews, procurare actualizar más temprano posible para no dormir en el infierno, XD.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

" **El tiempo lo dirá"**

El comienzo de un nuevo día alegraba a toda la gente, amigos, familias, entre otros, en este caso acercándonos a una pequeña cueva, se encontraban 3 guacamayos aun dormidos más de la cuenta, 2 aventureros y una amiga recuperándose de sus heridas que le propino un halcón.

"(Bostezo)…muy bien, es la última vez que duermes más de la cuenta"- bostezaba Blu al notar que ya era muy tarde, como Pablo estaba ocupado en cuidad a Lucy decidió no molestarlos para que tuvieran tiempo de conocerse mientras el se encargaba de buscar el desayuno, los minutos pasaban a medida que avanzaba el día, Lucy empezaba a despertar levemente.

"Mmm…valla manera de despertar"- bostezaba Lucy levantándose levemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, miro a Pablo y notaba que aun seguía dormido, actuando como un niño chupándose el dedo.

"Hey Pablo…despierta…"Decía Lucy moviéndolo de un lado a otro para despertarlo, sin embargo no prestaba ninguna atención y continuaba dormido.

"Vamos…ya es muy tarde como para seguir dormido"- repetia Lucy una y otra vez pero no reaccionada.

"Bueno…creo que usare un poco la violencia"- dijo Lucy estando detrás de Pablo, sin embargo él se encontraba medio despierto, solo prestaba atención en lo que hacían mientras fin guía estar dormido, como si algo ridículo estaría por hacer, más sin embargo…

"Ahhh…"- despertó Pablo de dolor al ser mordido en la cola, todo lo que pensaba resulto ser lo contrario.

"Ya era hora de despertar"- dijo Lucy burlándose.

"Muy bien Blu, tu te lo buscaste, ahora mismo te hare papila y después te dejare…"

"Blu no esta aquí, slaio hace 30 minutos"- replico Lucy entre risas.

"Entonces…¿qué fue lo que me mordió?, de seguro fue un insecto, tal vez dormir medio mal, y porque siento que me está doliendo la…"- al notar como Lucy reía levemente le llego la curiosidad de saber que fue ella la que lo mordió.

"Espera…no estarás diciendo que tu…"

"Si, fui yo quien te despertó con una mordida, ya era hora que despertaras, has dormido más de la cuenta"- respondió entre risas.

"Eso pasa cuando estas en busca de una aventura extraordinaria, no era necesario eso"- dijo Pablo aguantando un poco el dolor de su cola.

"Ya sanaras de eso, por ahora Blu está buscando seguramente el desayuno, significa que tenemos tiempo para conocernos"

"Supongo que pienso lo mismo, ya que no tengo otra opción, una buena mañana para distraerme un poco"

"Querrás decir, tarde"- corrigió entre risas.

"Jeje eso quería decir"

"Y dime…como era antes tu vida"

"Para serte sincero…no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo era"- explico Pablo un poco apenado por su pasado –"Solo recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, fui criado por uno de los humanos, no recuerdo muy bien como era, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero solo sé que fue un doctor, antes si tenía padres, hermanos o algún tipo de pariente, mi vida era antes extraña desde entonces, pero lo que si se es que el haber conocido a ese humano me lo dio todo, fue muy bueno conmigo, con forme pasaba el tiempo poco a poco iba manteniendo una buena relación amistosa"

"Debio ser muy feo no conocer a tu familia"

"En un principio me desanime, pero gracias a el logre tenerlo todo, recuerdo que siendo todavía un niño era muy travieso, divertido y muy sonriente, pero a la vez molesto por sus bromas pesada, pero en lo demás, bueno, que te puedo decir, solo era alegría y diversión"

"Y…¿que ha sido del?"

"Siendo sincero, yo tampoco lose"- dijo derramando una lagrima –"No te voy a mentir, pero, después de unos años más estando a su lado supe que era el momento de mi despedida, no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco quería estar interfiriendo en su trabajo, me sentí mal por no a verme despedido de él"- susurro Pablo derramando otra lagrima.

"En verdad lo lamento Pablo"

"No te preocupes, suelen pasar este tipo de cosas, y más aún cuando conoces nuevas amistades, como lo hice con Blu cuando estaba en medio de un pantano, y ahora lo hago contigo, pero estoy seguro que volveré a encontrarlo pase lo que pase"- dijo recuperando el ánimo.

"Me alegra escuchar eso de ti"- dijo Lucy tomándolo del ala.

"Algo bueno sucede después de todo esto…¿y tu?"

"¿Yo?"

"¿Hablo de como eras antes?"- respondió Pablo entre risas.

"Bueno, si te lo cuento te burlaras de mí, además, no es mucho interés lo que he vivido"

"Adelante, soy todo oídos"- insistió Pablo.

"Bueno…si tu insistes…"- contesto Lucy a la petición de Pablo.

"igualmente que tú, yo tampoco recuerdo si tenía una familia, solo recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, me encantaba mucho volar, apreciar mi libertad, recorrer cualquier rumbo, y de vez en cuando ser a veces algo traviesa para robar y sorprender, aunque estos últimos días no han sido los mejores"

"hablas de ese halcón, ¿verdad?"

"Si, desgraciadamente mi intento de ayudar a unas crias y sorprender a ese monstro no resulto como lo quería, al menos ellos están bien ya que consegui algo de comida, pero mi intento de escapar fue un fracaso.

"Pero gracias a Blu y a mi ayuda logramos vencerlo"

"Jeje eso es cierto, lo bueno esque sus padres llegaron justo a tiempo para admirar lo que hice por ellos mientras buscaban duramente sus alimentos"- dijo Lucy recordando satisfechamente lo que hizo con los polluelos de la pareja.

"Y…solo es eso en lo que has hecho en tu vida, ayudar a los pequeños y librar los peligros"

"En un principio es arriesgado, pero a la vez es divertido, aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que si me hace falta un poco de compañía, tener amigos sería lo mejor para mi"- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Bueno…ya no sería necesario"

"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunto Lucy confundida.

"Porque…yo…"

"Lamento mucho la demora"- decía Blu llegando a la cueva.

"¿Blu?…¿en dónde estabas?, te perdiste de una buena charla"

"Quería, pero preferí mejor dejarlos solos mientras pasaba todo mi tiempo buscando esto"- dijo Blu señalando una sandía no muy pesada.

"¿Una sandía?"

"Si, como nosotros no somos los únicos pensé que Lucy iba a tener un poco de hambre, así que, pensé si sería útil para que comiéramos los tres"

"Blu, enserio de lo agradezco, pero no me gustaría abusar de su desayuno, puedo buscarlo por mi propia cuenta"

"De que estas hablando, ya dijo que no había problema, además, aun sigues teniendo hambre, tienes el estómago muy vacío"- dijo Pablo bromeando con Lucy.

"Bueno…si tu lo dices, solo te recuerdo que no soy de esas aves que no para de comer"

"Vamos, no creo que sea tal problema"- dijo Pablo partiendo levemente la sandia para compartirla.

"De…de acuerdo"- contesto nerviosamente al ver como Blu y Pablo estaban listos para disfrutar de su desayuno, pero repentinamente Lucy termino arrebatando los tercios de sandia de los aventureros y de la nada empezó a dar mordiscos grandes y profundos, para Blu y Pablo fue una sorpresa inesperada al verla como comia, lucy dio los últimos bocados para finalmente progresar con el suyo, solo que ahora lo hizo de manera tranquila y relajante.

"Bueno…ya lo necesitaba"- dijo Lucy mordiendo su sandía, Blu y Pablo más que sorprendidos estaban con el pico y ojos sumamente abiertos, ¿cómo podía ser que una guacamaya hembra pudiera comer todo en menos de 10 segundos?

"¿No me dijiste que era una glotona?"- dijo Blu algo molesto con Pablo.

"No estaba en su lista"- dijo Pablo nervioso por como terminaría todo esto, por desgracia Blu decidió regresar al árbol donde consiguió la sandía y traer otra más, solo que en esta ocasión un poco lejos de Lucy.

"Bueno, creo que es todo"- dijo Blu satisfecho del desayuno.

"Y ahora que harán"- pregunto Lucy curiosamente.

"No lose, supongo que Pablo y yo debemos seguir con nuestro recorrido a nuestro nuevo lugar, después de todo estamos a unos kilómetros más por llegar, según lo entendí del mono Mike"- dijo Blu confiado de llegar a su destino.

"Amm…bueno…entonces, supongo que…¿deben irse no?"- dijo Lucy algo decepcionada, realmente se la había pasado bien con los aventureros después de ser rescatada por el halcón.

"Desgraciadamente si, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que volveremos a verte pase lo que pase"- dijo Pablo no muy convencido de sus palabras.

"Está bien, no se preocupen…entonces, con mucho cuidado"

"No te preocupes, estaremos bien, y tu procura no meterte más en problemas"- dijo Pablo juguetón.

"Jeje lo tendré en cuenta"

"Bueno, esto es un adiós, vámonos Pablo, debemos irnos"- dijo Blu empezando a tomar vuelo.

"Yo…yo, bueno…amm"

"Descuida, me la pase bien en todo este día, fue lo mejor de mi vida"

"Si…solo fue por un solo dia"

"Con solo estar con ustedes me hicieron alegrar el dia"

"¿A si?...ahy perdón quiero decir, si, si claro, también fue divertido mientras duro"

"Jeje mejor vuela rápido, Blu debe estar dejándote más atrás"

"Si…yo, bueno…nos vemos"- dijo Pablo despidiéndose sin darle un abrazo a Lucy para volar rápidamente, dejando a Lucy en mucho de que pensar, quizá y ya no lo vuelva a ver nunca mas.

* * *

Alejados de la ciudad y los humanos las cosas en el amaznoas seguia cayendo de mal en peor, en estos últimos días la comida no rendia para mas, los recolectores de Eduardo no lograban tener buenas noticias, lo único que conseguían eran pocas nueces de Brasil y algunas bayas, suficiente solo para alimentar a los pequeños, lastimosamente las aves azules recliminaban con todo a Eduardo por falta de alimento y trataban de ir por el, por suerte los guardias que estaban rodeándolo intervenían para poner calma y no provocar algún accidente en frente de los desesperados pequeños.

Tiempo después la multitud iba poniendo calma y poco a poco abandonaban el lugar, aun con la intención de querer lastimar a Eduardo, pero por ahora no era momento de poner en riesgo sus vidas y la de otras aves más, incluyendo también la de sus hijos, al menos solo sera por un largo tiempo hasta uevo aviso por parte del líder del clan, Eduardo por su parte estaba en su árbol, solo y pensativo, buscando alguna esperanza para poder acabar con esta crisis.

"¿Eduardo?"

"Hola Mimí"

"¿Está todo bien?"- pregunto Mimí entrando al árbol.

"Si, bueno, solo…yo"

"No te preocupes, todo se arreglara pase lo que pase, decía Mimí sentándose a lado de su hermano.

"Es increíble que parezca mentira, pero, me gano una pequeña guerra con mi propia familia, como reparare el daño si ni siquiera puedo acercarme con ellos"

"Descuida, sabes que no estarás solo, estaré contigo en lo que necesites si es para defenderte la espalda"- dijo Mimí juguetonamente.

"No será necesario, debo ser yo quien deba enfrentar mis errores y todo esto por mi cuenta, pueda que salga lastimado, pero puedo hacer algo por ellos"

"Tranquilo hermano, todo saldrá bien, solo debes darte un poco de tiempo para que descanses, solo toma un poco de aire fresco"- finalizo Mimí saliendo del árbol, dejando a Eduardo en mucho que pensar.

"No quiero decepcionarlos, ni mucho menos llevarlos a una muerte lenta"- la crisis alimentaria y el mal paso que sostenía la tribu solo era también un acto de burla para algunos guacamayos escarlatas, quienes estaban escondidos en un árbol que conectaba a 10 metros de aproximación a la tribu azul.

"Lo veo y no lo creo"

"Definitivamente les urge un cambio de dueño"

"Es una lástima que Eduardo no pueda con tantos, mientras más terreno pierde, mas ganamos nosotros"

"Bueno, basta de tonterías y de juegos locos, tenemos que dar el mensaje a nuestro jefe"- los tres guacamayos escarlatas se aseguraron a no ser descubiertos para regresar al otro lado y dar el mensaje a Felipe lo que se vive con Eduardo y sus habitantes.

"Solo estén listos cuando puedan, dentro de unos días más su hogar caerá bajo nuestro poder"

* * *

Blu y Pablo continuaban volando por los últimos edificios y los últimos lugares para llegar al final de Sao Paulo, el GPS de Blu indicaba que ya estaban a 1000 km aproximadamente para poder llegar a su destino.

"Bien, ya casi estamos por llegar, no te parece Pablo"

"Si Lucy, también te amo"- dijo Pablo algo embobado mientras se acercaba a ac a Blu para intentar besarlo.

"¿Pablo?"- dijo Blu nervioso al verlo de esa manera.

"Sabias que tus labios son de un sabor extenso y a fresa limón"- decía Pablo hipnotizado de sí mismo cuando se acercaba al pico de Blu para besarlo.

"!Reacciona Pablo!"- grito Blu furioso mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro, no con la fuerza suficiente para noquearlo pero si para reaccionar.

"Auch…eso dolió"- dijo Pablo volviendo a la normalidad.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿andas pensando en esa chica verdad?"

"Bueno…yo…no, para nada…tal vez un poco pero no quiere decir que…"

"Pablo"

"Bueno…sí, es cierto, estoy enamorado"

"Caray amigo, jamás conocí tus gustos"

"Es que soy un ave medio confusa, ni siquiera me llego a imaginar si realmente es amor o no, además, es la primera vez que siento este tipo de sentimiento, es decir, jamás he sentido nada por alguien"- explicaba Pablo un tanto penoso.

"Entiendo…bueno, como te decía, ya estamos cerca, solo tenemos que cruzar una selva que está a unos metros lejos de nosotros, según lo dice el GPS"- explico Blu mirando su GPS.

"Bueno, pero oye, está a punto de anochecer, ¿no crees que deberíamos buscar un nuevo refugio para descansar antes de seguir?"

"Ahora que lo dices, sí, es cierto"

"!Oigan!"- se escuchó una voz.

"¿Escuchaste algo?"

"No, solo escucho el eco cuando estamos en una cueva, pero, no creo que haya sido…"

"!Amigos esperen!"- la voz se sonaba más fuerte.

"Esa voz…espera, no puede ser, ¿acaso es?"

"!Blu!…!Pablo!…!esperen!…"

"¿Lucy?...¿eres tú?"- pregunto sorprendentemente al ver a su perseguidora.

"Si…pen…pensé que no los alcanzaría"- dijo Lucy apoyándose en un árbol para tomar aire.

"Pero…¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto curiosamente Blu.

"Bueno, lo he estado pensando, y la verdad se me ocurrió venir hasta aquí para acompañarlos y poder explorar aventuras con ustedes, ¿qué dicen?"- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, Blu por otra parte no estaba seguro de aceptar la petición de Lucy.

"Y bien, ¿qué dices amigo?, ¿hay lugar para otro integrante más?"- pregunto Pablo estando a un lado de Lucy.

aunque Blu seguía sin estar seguro no podía rechazar una buena oportunidad para Pablo estando con ella, pero sería también una nueva responsabilidad para mantenerla a salvo de todos los peligros que se aproximen una vez que lleguen a la selva de Sao Paulo.

"De acuerdo…ella puede venir con nosotros"- finalmente contesto Blu con una sonrisa.

Después de haber integrado a Lucy los 3 guacamayos fueron dirigiéndose a las entradas de la selva tropical de Sao Pablo, buscando un nuevo refugio para poder pasar la noche, en espera de que mañana sea por última vez su última aventura.

* * *

la noche seguía llegando tanto haya como en el Amazonas, Perla quien estaba posaba en una rama cerca de su casa había salido a tomar un poco de aire para poder olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en todo este día, tenía miedo de que algo llegara a pasarle a Eduardo, no quería que saliera lastimado, temía mucho por él, en estos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la vida de su padre.

"¿Perla?"

"Hola señora Angie"

"¿Qué haces aquí sola?"

"Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, no es nada importante"- dijo Perla tratando de ser natural.

"Te conozco Perla, no es necesario que mientas"- dijo Angie sentándose a lado de Perla.

"Lo siento señora, es que, no ha sido nada fácil todo lo que ha estado pasando, primero la desaparición de Blu, y ahora…la vida de mi padre"- dijo Perla algo triste.

"No te preocupes Perla, la tribu solo está molesta por la falta de alimento, pero conociendo a todos, no sería capaz de ir por él, eso empeoraría las cosas entre ellos mismos"

"Espero que así sea…yo, solo ando preocupada en algo más valioso"- dijo derramando una lagrima.

"Tranquila cariño, todo tiene su tiempo"- dijo Angie consolándola levemente –"es cruel que Blu ya no esté aquí, pero estoy segura que lo volveremos a ver, solo es cuestión de esperar, el tiempo lo dirá…"- finalizo Angie notando que Perla seguía pensando en Blu.

"Espero que así sea…"

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Se que es algo corto, pero lamentablemente no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar aquí debido por muchos puntos que atender, pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado el cap, con sus rewiews y sus opiniones siempre son gratis.**

 **Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

 **Saludos desde ¡Guadalajara!, y los veré al infinito y más haya!.**

 **Chau.**


	13. Lo que facil viene fácil se va

**Hola a todos, bueno, nueva manera de presentarme cada semana o entre semana, en fin, aquí les tengo el siguiente cap de este fic, para la próxima yo espero actualizar lo más seguido posible, en fin, aquí se las dejo.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

" **Lo que fácil viene fácil se va"**

Entre las lagunas salvajes, Blu, Pablo y Lucy se entraron a la selva tropical de Sao Paulo, en algunas ocasiones lograron rebasar obstáculos que fueron fáciles, pero en la selva, nada sería fácil.

"Estas seguro que el camino es pasando esta selva"- dijo Pablo medio asustado.

"Claro que sí, no miente mi GPS, al final de la selva llegamos al mar"- dijo Blu guiándose con el GPS en sus alas.

"Demonios, aquí hace mucho calor, y odio que los mosquitos me coman viva"- dijo Lucy quejándose de los mosquitos voladores.

"No te preocupes, te aseguro que no tardaremos en salir de aquí, es cuestión de esperar un milagro"- decía Pablo intentando calmarla.

"Ojala y sea cierto, apropósito, ¿ninguno de los dos siente hambre?"

"Ahora que lo dices, yo si lo siento, no he comido en casi la media tarde"

"Encontraremos fácilmente las frutas cerca de aquí, si atravesamos los campos de rocas podemos encontrar el tesoro, claro, siempre y cuando que otro animal no trate de robárnosla"

"Eso espero, mi estómago no deja de pedirme comida"- decía Pablo escuchando rugir su estómago.

"Descuida, recuerda que estas con un experto amazónico, solo es cuestión de tener paciencia para conseguir el alimento sin ningún tipo de problema"- dijo Blu bastante confiado en su sencillo Plan

La falta de alimento era lo más pesado para Pablo como para Lucy, a diferencia de Blu no parecía sentir nada, o eso era lo que parecía, durante el viaje todo parecía estar tranquilo, ambos guacamayos volaban alrededor de los arboles si lograban encontrar algo sin ser descubiertos, lamentablemente la suerte no estaba cayendo para ellos, algunos zopilotes volaron detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, su objetivo era cazar y atrapar a Lucy, afortunadamente la reacción de Pablo fue esconderla entre las plantas para camuflaje arla mientras que con la ayuda de Blu se encargaban de ahuyentar a la manada de zopilotes, unos minutos más tarde los zopilotes fueron ahuyentados, pero eso no evitaba las heridas que recibieron los aventureros durante el combate, tiempo más tarde, volvieron a juntarse con Lucy para continuar atravesando ríos y algunos arroyos, el camino hacia las rocas estaba más cerca tal como lo habia dicho Blu, pero para su otra peligrosa desventaja era ser sorprendidos por depredadores salvajes, Blu y Pablo se encargaban de camuflarse entre los arboles mientras trataban de poner a salvo a Lucy, ya sea de serpientes, Panteras, pirañas y hasta los cocodrilos, aunque Blu lograba mantenerlos a salvo gracias a sus habilidades que usaba en el Amazonas poco a poco sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo y la falta de comida aumentaba más, afortunadamente llegaron al campo de rocas, esta vez sería la salvación, mas sin embargo.

"Amigo, si estamos en el campo de rocas, donde está la comida"- pregunto Pablo resistiendo las heridas.

"Bueno…se supone que…"- respondía Blu con los nervios en la cabeza.

"Necesito comer algo, ya no aguanto el estómago vacío"- dijo Lucy poniéndose de rodillas.

Blu no solo estaba hundido en sí mismo, mas aun cuando parecía que esta seria su única esperanza todo se esfumo al quedar completamente vacio, ya no sabia como explicarle a sus amigos lo anterior que menciono.

"Amigo…!contesta!"- Pablo estaba desesperado, ya no sabia en lo que estaba pasando.

"Yo…yo"- simplemente no sabía que responder ante el asunto, al final, esto fue lo que dijo.

"De acuerdo, ¡mentí!...!mentí!, está claro"- dijo Blu igualmente desesperado, con una mueca de enojo.

"Ahora de que estas hablando"- pregunto al no entender lo que decía.

"Todo lo que dije, todo lo que dije no era nada cierto, no hay nada de comida en este campo de rocas, y lo peor del caso es que estamos a más de 1500 km de aquí para salir de esta selva, tendremos que seguir volando para comer algo, y sí, yo también tengo hambre, mucho más de lo que ustedes la tienen, no hay nada en donde nosotros estamos"- sin otra cosa que decir Blu ya no solo sentía pánico, el hambre no dejaba de rugirle, Pablo y Lucy más que molestos estaban desesperados por lo que pasaba.

"Entonces, todo lo que dijiste, ¿no era cierto?"- pregunto Lucy.

"Bueno, no del todo, lo que sí puedo decirles es que ya estamos a unos kilómetros más para llegar a nuestro hogar, siempre y cuando que seamos habilidosos para esquivar estos obstáculos y algunos puntos…"- antes de acabar con su discurso Pablo termino abalanzándose hacia él, estrangulándolo y liberando su furia.

"!Idiota!, ¡cómo se te ocurre pensar en algo como eso mientras morimos de hambre!"- respondía Pablo sin dejar de estrangularlo.

"Bu…bu…agggg"- no lograba articular una palabra.

"Sera un largo día de amenazas"- pensaba Lucy mirando como Pablo no dejaba de torturar a Blu, aunque siendo sincero además de dramático por lo que pasaba, se veía divertido.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que cargaban problemas, a unos metros lejos de ellos, entre los arrojos y algunas rocas se encontraban 2 gigantescos zopilotes que estaban preparando una pequeña fogata, con algunos trozos de madera para la fogata y algunas lianzas, entre ellas una gran hoya negra para preparar barbacoa.

"muy bien, ya tenemos todo, ¿algo más nos falta?"- pregunto uno de ellos.

"Supongo que no, todo ya está listo, lo único que falta es nuestro plato especial"- dijo otro zopilote con una sonrisa maliciosa, dirigiéndose a un montón de hojas de palmera, dentro de ellas escondió una pequeña jaula que había guardado, con un pequeño guacamayo amarillo de tan solo 1 año de edad, asustado por ver de nuevo a ese zopilote.

"No trates de llorar, si haces lo que dijo, no habrá nada de problemas"- dijo con frialdad el zopilote.

"!No te atrevas a tocarlo!"- exclamo una voz arriba de ellos, atado en la cima de un árbol.

"Descuida amigo, el no será el único que sufrirá, ya veremos que haremos con ustedes"- dijo llevándose la jaula hasta la hoya negra.

"Si tan solo pudiera desatar esta liana"- decía el guacamayo amarillo intentando liberarse, pero no lograba conseguir éxito.

"Lo lamento Juan, creo que esta vez fue mi culpa"- se disculpó otro guacamayo color rojo, con sus alas verdes y su cola azul, este estaba atrapado en un gran barro de lodo.

"Descuida Javier, sabía que esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento, pero de que no se comerán al pequeño no se lo comerán"- decía Juan haciendo un intento para desatarse y rescatar a la cría.

"Jum jum, el mejor dia para iniciar nuestro banquete, guacamayo a la barbacoa"- los zopilotes estaban decididos en acabar la vida de la cria, el humo de la hoya se esparcía por toda la selva, no era toxico, pero esto afectaba para algunos animales quienes estaban cerca de ellos, el olor termino llegando hasta donde estaban los aventureros.

"(Olfateando) esperen…estoy oliendo algo"- dijo Lucy sintiendo el olor en su pico.

"De seguro hay un incendio, pero no creo que sea tan grave"- dijo Pablo volviendo a la normalidad, había sido mucho para desquitarse de Blu.

"No lo es, creo que es como…comida"- respondió Lucy sintiendo más el olor.

"Y que estamos esperando, ¡hay que ver lo que cocinan!"- dijo Blu empezando a volar.

"!Blu espera!, no creo que sea buena idea"- respondió Pablo volando detrás de él.

"Presiento que hay algo extraño aquí"- pensó Lucy siguiéndolos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del Amazonas, Perla se encontraba en uno de sus lugares favoritos de la selva, el campo de flores y rosales, estaba recostada, sintiendo la suavidad de las flores mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua.

"¿Perla?"- se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, Perla reconoció esa voz, pero en lugar de sentir alegría solo sintió molestia.

"Roberto…¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto algo sorprendida al verlo aquí.

"Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer, estos últimos días han sido algo pesados, supuse que estaría con Eduardo, pero parece que no fue difícil encontrarte aquí"- Perla no sabía en qué pensar, si alegrarse o molestarse, hace algunos años ellos eran buenos amigos desde pequeños, incluyendo a Blu, nada parecía romperlo, pero debido a los problemas que se iban generando toda esa amistad en la que tanto solían sostener termino cayendo en pedazos, por una parte la hacía enfurecer más debido por su ausencia, todos estos días desaparecido mientras ella y su padre intentaban proteger a su familia con la sobras de comida y mantener a una multitud bastante molesta.

"¿Dónde estabas?"- pregunto tratando de calmarse.

"Ya te lo dije, Salí a estirar un poco las alas, ¿todo está en orden?"- esto último sonó muy tonto, realmente Perla estaba indignada por él.

"Que si está en orden, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?!"

"Amm…¿sobre qué?"

"Mientras estabas en tu vida perfecta nosotros tuvimos los peores días de mi vida como la de los demás, cientos de guacamayos están muriendo por nuestra culpa, mi padre estuvo a punto de salir lastimado, hemos perdido más del 35% de nuestra familia"- realmente Perla estaba herida, no podía creer todo lo que tuvo que vivir, si esto no era lo suficiente para Roberto no lo seria en nada.

"No te preocupes, solo es cuestion de dejar un poco los problemas, porque no vamos juntos a dar unas vueltas, con eso te olvidaras de todo"- decía Roberto tomando el ala de Perla.

"Ademas, es un atardecer muy agradable, un buen momento para aprovechar nuestro viaje juntos"- dijo Roberto mostrando un orgullo hipócrita, realmente no podía creer la clase de ave que era.

"Si eso es lo que quieres tu puedes ir, yo me quedo"

"Vamos Perla, un poco de aire fresco no te hará sentir mal"

"Ya dije, y tengo otras cosas que hacer, si me disculpas"- en lugar de aceptar su petición simplemente se fue volando del lugar, no quería saber más, solo pensar en lo que pasaría estos siguientes días en el amazonas y en la tribu azul de Eduardo.

"Muy bien Perla, realmente te respondo por las buenas, pero parece que esto no se quedara así, ya verás lo que te tengo preparado"- dijo Roberto mostrando su sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Regresando a la selva tropical, Blu y sus amigos llegaron al punto indicado, el lugar era tranquilo, solo dos zopilotes estaban ahí, con la hoya negra lista para la comida.

"El humo provenía de esa hoya"- dijo Blu.

"No parece haber nada por lo que veo, de seguro han de ser pobres"

"Esperen…que es eso lo que cargan"- pregunto Lucy al ver lo que los zopilotes llevaban.

"Si no me equivoco, debe ser una jaula…y en esa es…!hay no!"- ambas aves se aterraron al ver que dentro de la jaula estaba una cría de guacamayo, ahora sabían a que venían con la hoya negra.

"No podemos permitir que esos monstros se coman a esa cría, ¿o sí?"

"Desde luego que no Lucy, debemos idear un plan para evitar a que los zopilotes traten de hacer barbacoa de guacamayo"

"Pero como, no tenemos algo para enfrentarlos, la única manera para tratar de sorprenderlos es…"- Blu no logro terminar su frase mientras miraba al pequeño guacamayo, por más raro que pareciera, en su imaginación el pequeño termino desapareciendo mientras de la nada se había transformado en un gran mango, el más jugoso que haya existido.

"Es….es…preciosa"- dijo Blu siendo hipnotizado por el mango imaginario.

"Amm…te encuentras bien"- pregunto Pablo.

"Jugosa…deliciosa…acida"

"Tranquilízate Blu, nada de lo que dices es verdad"- dijo Lucy intentando calmarlo.

Al ver que los zopilotes comenzaban a abrir la jaula para sacar al pequeño este comenzó a soltar fuertes chillidos de llanto, el cual no lo tomaron bien los monstros.

"Te dije que no gritaras pequeño demonio"- dijo el zopilote apretando con algo de agresividad al pobre pequeño.

"!Hey!, no lastimes a mi fruta favorita"- contesto Blu volando directamente hacia los zopilotes.

"!Blu!"- Pablo y Lucy no sabían que hacer en estos momentos, solo les quedaba esperar lo peor.

"Oye, quien es ese que se acerca"

"No creo que sea como nosotros, debe ser de otra especie"- los zopilotes poco a poco iban visualizando a un guacamayo azul, el cual iba acercándose a mayor velocidad hacia ellos"

"!Suelten mi fruta favorita!"

"Santas plumas, nos quieren atacar"- uno de ellos se posiciono para defender a su compañero, el cual no iba a conseguirlo fácilmente, ya que termino siendo embestido por Blu.

"Muy bien ustedes dos, suelten mi fruta favorita o les juro que los hare papilla"- Blu se mostraba que hablaba en serio, a pesar de confundir al pequeño como una fruta este empezaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nose de lo que estás hablando, pero si tu deseo es dejarte noqueado en el suelo, con mucho gusto lo haremos"- los zopilotes se encargaron de dejar al pequeño en una de las rocas mientras se posicionaban para atacar a Blu, Pablo y Lucy comenzaban a preocuparse, no se sabía cómo iba a terminar todo este lio.

"Oye Pablo, Mira"- dijo señalando al bebe.

"Que sucede"

"Los zopilotes dejaron a la cria en una de las rocas, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad para recuperarlo"

"¿Tienes algún plan?"

"Por supuesto, tu iras por el"

"Muy bien, gran ide…!¿que?!"

"Escuchaste bien, mientras Blu se encarga de ellos tu puedes aprovechar la oportunidad para salvarlo"

"Pero, y si detectan mi presencia"

"Tú eres de esas aves que sabe mezclarse con los árboles para el camuflaje, no sigas hablando y ve por el"

Sin más que decir Pablo obedeció a la orden de Lucy para rescatar al pequeño, mientras que Blu se encontraba listo para ser frente con los zopilotes.

"Muy bien gusano azul, una última palabra antes de noquearte"- dijeron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ustedes, nunca tuvieron mama"- respondió Blu burlándose de los zopilotes.

"!QUE!"- contesto uno de ellos, muy molesto por lo que escucho.

"A parte de un gusano, un mal educado, ya me hiciste perder la paciencia, ¡te voy a matar!"

Los zopilotes fueron directamente hacia Blu, el solo se encargaba de ser ágil y esquivar todos los ataques, Pablo estaba más cerca de la pequeña ave amarilla, pero debía tener cuidado para no ser sorprendido, el destino de la pequeña depende de los aventureros

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, este fue el cap de hoy, ojala y les haya gustado, ya saben que con sus reviews y opiniones pueden ayudarme a mejorar algunas cosas.**

 **Últimamente me han salido cortos los caps, debido por asuntos familiares y algunos problemas que me han quitado mucho el tiempo, pero yo espero poder actualizar mas seguidamente.**

 **Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Chau.**


	14. Un poco de suerte

**Bueno, mucha fiesta y mucha caipirinha me hicieron sentir mejor, o eso es lo que creo yo.**

 **En fin, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap de este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

" **Un poco de suerte"**

A duras penas Pablo alcanzo a rescatar al pequeño guacamayo, alivianado de no ser sorprendido, ahora debía repetir el mismo procedimiento para escapar.

"Escucha pequeño, nosotros somos los buenos, mantente con calma, te sacaremos de aquí"- dijo Pablo con una mueca de seriedad y felicidad, el pequeño solamente le mostro su pequeña sonrisa.

Por otra parte, Blu seguía ocupándose de los zopilotes, ninguno de ellos sentía cansancio, aunque para ser honestos Blu jamás a usado esa clase de violencia para pelear, aun después de lo que hizo en el amazonas tiempo después de que se fuera, los zopilotes a pesar de generar combinaciones sorpresas, intercambio de golpes y hasta ataques de aire libre no logaban generar que Blu saliera lastimado, como si estuviera hecho de metal o acero de hierro.

"¿Te das por vencido?"

"!Jamas!"

"En verdad no sabes cansarte, pero en fin da igual, sera divertido buscar tu punto débil"- los zopilotes volvieron a la pelea.

Lucy esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Pablo, si logro escapar de hay, temia que fuera capturado por otros zopilotes.

"¿Lucy?"

"Aquí estas"- se alegró Lucy.

"¿Te quedaste esperando todo el tiempo?"

"Bueno, no más de la cuenta, ¿tienes al pequeño?"

"No te preocupes, él está bien"- dijo Pablo dándose la vuelta, viendo como el pequeño estaba sujetándose en su espalda.

"Bien mi pequeño amiguito, ya puedes bajar"- murmuro Pablo manteniendo a salvo al pequeño, el ave solo saco sus garras y se mantuvo en tierra

"En verdad tiene las garras más afiladas de lo normal, espero poder encontrar algo para cortárselas"- dijo Pablo algo paranoico.

"Hola amiguito, como te sientes"- saludo Lucy.

El pequeño no parecía mostrar su rostro, aun se le notaba el susto que cargaba, no parecía estar feliz.

"Parece que andas asustado, no te preocupes, traje un pequeño regalo para ti"- dijo Lucy acercándole un mango, al verlo dio unos pasos leves para tomarlo y comer.

"Bueno, no podemos mantener una conversación, pero podemos mantenerlo a salvo pase lo que pase"- dijo Lucy sintiéndose segura.

"Intenta buscar un atajo, yo tratare de ayudar a Blu"

"De acuerdo, pero ve con cuidado, no sabemos lo que puede suceder"

"Descuida, todo saldrá bien"- dijo Pablo listo para integrarse al combate, en donde los zopilotes y Blu no dejaban de pelear, el saldo era el mismo, ninguno de ellos planea detenerse hasta tener a un vencedor.

"Maldición, esto es más difícil de lo normal"- dijo uno de los zopilotes.

"Es imposible que nosotros no podamos con él, no podemos perder"

"Se retiran de una vez"- dijo Blu con algo de ira, los ojos estaban más amarillos de lo normal, no había ningún control que pudiera tener.

"Nunca, el que deber rendirse eres tú, aunque muestres tu voluntad no tienes la fuerza suficiente para derrotarnos, jamás te dejaremos ganar"- respondieron los zopilotes volviendo al combate.

"El solo no, pero juntos si"- en medio de la nada, Pablo apareció detrás de los atacantes, sorprendiéndolos con un par de cabezazos, lanzándolos hacia los otros lados de la selva, fijando su vista hacia Blu, el cual seguía sin volver a la normalidad.

"Blu, Blu despierta"- Pablo trataba de hacer que recuperara su memoria.

"Nadie impedirá que se acerquen a mi jugoso mango fresco, si alguno de ustedes se acera hacia mí lo van a…"

"!Despierta!" esto último dijo al asentir un golpe en el pico de Blu, poco a poco iba recuperando la memoria, los ojos amarillos iban volviendo a la normalidad mientras que su ritmo cardiaco iba disminuyendo hasta volverse tranquila, al final, Blu regreso con la misma torpeza y acciones locas y sus acciones de humano"

"Que…¿qué fue lo que paso?"- preguntaba volviendo a la normalidad, acariciando su pico por el golpe que recibió.

"Si no me equivoco, parece que te hipnotizaste al ver al bebe como comida en tu imaginación, eso fue lo que paso"- explico con optimista Pablo.

"¿De que estas hablando?"- dijo sin entender nada

"La falta de alimento te provoca que seas violento, algo neurótico, quizá hasta peligroso, aunque debo admitir que sobreprotegiste cuando mencionabas al bebe como tu propiedad"- dijo Pablo entre risas.

"Ya entiendo, a veces me salgo de control"

"Eso mismo pensé, pero sabes, tus extrañas enseñanzas lograron dejar heridos a esos payasos caracoles"- dijo Pablo listo para atacar.

"Enserio, no lo creo…o ¿sí?"

"Seré sincero, seguirás siendo extraño, pero sabes cómo pelear.

"Jeje, sí, creo que si"- contesto nerviosamente Blu cuando menciono la palabra "pelear", definitivamente cometió un grave error.

"Jeje pues así fue, pero te diré algo, es una oportunidad para terminar con esto, sígueme a los buenos"- dijo Pablo dándose la vuelta, golpeándose la cabeza con un árbol.

"!Torpe!"- se burló.

"Ok, eso no me lo esperaba"- dijo Pablo muy adolorido.

"Pero oye, ¿que pasara con Lucy y él bebe?, tenemos que ir por ellos"

"Descuida, ellos están bien, están en un lugar seguro, ahora es momento de contraatacar y acabar con esto"

"Tienes algún Plan"- dijo Blu procurando no usar la violencia.

"Siempre lo tengo, sígueme"- dijo Pablo escabulléndose entre las plantas, los zopilotes ya recuperados de la sorpresa buscaron por todas partes al responsable de los cabezazos.

"Mi estómago suplica comida, prefiero salir de aquí"-

"Ya basta amigo, comeremos en cuando acabemos con esto, debemos deshacernos de ellos antes que lo hagan ellos"- los zopilotes no parecían rendirse, sin embargo, debido por el golpe que sufrieron por Pablo empezaban a sentirse mareados, pero si, la pelea hoy se acaba.

"Bien, estas listo"-

"Amm, …¿exactamente que hay que hacer?"- pregunto Blu sin entender lo que iba hacer.

"!QUE!..."- exclamo Pablo cayendo al suelo.

"¿Otra vez?, no puede ser, es la 15 vez que te explico las partes del plan, no puedo creer que tengas un gran cerebro de coco como lo tiene Donkey Kong"- respondió con algo de ironía.

"Jeje, de verdad lo siento, es que a veces se me llega a pasar un poco el ala"- dijo Blu defendiéndose un poco.

"Bueno da igual, recuerda que están seminconscientes, por lo cual no pueden atacarnos, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad para dar el golpe final"- explico Pablo.

"De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo haremos para acabarlos?"

"Cerca de ellos hay un hoyo grande, solo debemos acercarnos lo más posible hasta hacerlos caer"

"Empieza a gustarme, creo que será divertido"

"Y lo será aún más, bien, ¿estás listo?"

"Por supuesto"

"Muy bien, sígueme"- Blu y Pablo se acercaron paso por paso, con lentitud mientras se acercaban a los zopilotes, aguantando el mareo y las molestias mientras buscaban a su atacante.

"Demonios, jamás lo encontraremos"

"No digas tonterías, ya verás que los tendremos en nuestras garras"- los zopilotes a pesar de lo malos que se encontraban no descansaban hasta encontrar su objetivo, aunque al parecer ya no era necesario en encontrarlos.

"Oigan ustedes aves de pacotilla"- grito Pablo apareciendo frente a ellos con Blu, escondido en su espalda.

"Valla valla valla, al fin te encuentro maldito desgraciado, y parece que andas con este loco de remate, ¿verdad?"

"Solo venimos a entregarnos a ustedes"

"Si si lo que sea, como les decía, es momento de que ahora…¿qué fue lo que dijeron?"

"Dijimos que, mi compañero azul y yo, nos rendimos, es muy difícil poder contra unos zopilotes de acero puro, nose de donde sacan tanto musculo para resistir"- decía una y mil mentiras Pablo.

"Enserio, y eso que tenemos mucho que no hacemos ejercicio"- uno de ellos alzo las alas para presumir su cuerpo, aunque siendo sinceros no parecía mostrar nada, solo era puro hueso blanco.

"Tipico de mi compañero, en fin, es un placer que reciban su castigo, tu por tratar de robar mi comida, y tu por intentar serte el valiente"- decía el zopilote del lado izquierdo.

"Lo que tú digas"- dijo Pablo ocultando su sonrisa, listo para la sorpresa

"Muy bien, ahora los dos, vengan aquí, ¡ahora!"- respondió el otro zopilote.

Blu y Pablo caminaban lentamente, simulando que estaban derrotados, acabados, la esperanzada aventura que estos aventureros solían tener el camino hacia su nueva casa podía acabar en las manos del mal, pero a pesar de las circunstancias, Blu parecía estar tomándoselo en serio, si bien se trataba de un juego esto podía acabar en una verdad maléfica, aunque Pablo no parecía estar asustado después de lo que sucedería.

"Muy bien amigos guacamayos, ustedes 2 están siendo derrotados por nosotros, como fueron testigos de que somos superiores, su castigo será simple y piadosa, ustedes ahora tendrán su merecido descanso, en sus nuevas tumbas, tienen algo más que decir antes de los matemos"- los zopilotes una vez más preparaban sus ataques para quitarles la vida, esta vez fue mucho para Blu, la palabra muerte lo hizo petrificar de garras a cabeza, podía sentir como los latidos del corazón se le aceleraba rápidamente.

"Si, esto será lo último que diré, ¿pero, en cuando nos hayan acabado, me juran que no volverán a robar polluelos y no ser carnavales?"- pregunto Pablo a los zopilotes.

"Umm…déjame pensarlo…no"- esto fue lo último que dijo.

"Muy bien, si es así, entonces…!hasta nunca!"- en lugar de que el enemigo atacara fue Pablo quien los sorprendió con un fuerte cabezazo que dio blanco en la cabeza, Blu no se quedó atrás y también asintió su golpe hacia el otro, los zopilotes volvieron a quedar paranoicos una vez más que no se dieron del hoyo grande en la que estaban, al dar unos pasos más atrás cayeron en lo profundo del hoyo, no parecía ver tierra, sería mucho el riesgo que tendrán si mueren en picada, pero por algo se trataba del enemigo, a final de cuentas solo hubo un ganador.

"!Los vencimos!"- se emocionó Pablo.

"Valla, fue difícil acabar con ellos, como es que…"

"Descuida, este hoyo puede ser hondo, pero terminaran en el agua"- detallo.

"Y tú crees que…ellos…"

No hay porque alarmarse, si ellos no cumplieron con su dicho, no volverán a robar más bebes, y si, tampoco volverán a atacarnos"

"Buena idea, pero oye, en donde dices que esta Lucy con él bebe"

"A eso, jeje ya se me estaba olvidando, ¡sígueme!"- dicho esto Blu y Pablo fueron caminando tranquilamente mientras relajaban los músculos, todo parecía marchar a la perfección, por ahora.

"Sabes amigo, aún sigo sin entender algo"

"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunto Blu.

"Desde el primer día que nos conocimos, solo recuerdo que durante el viaje, tu mismo dijiste que solo sería paz y mucha diversión, pero tal parece que fue a lo contrario, en lugar de divertirnos, estamos luchando"

"Bueno, no siempre puedo tener la razón, para serte sincero, hay selvas que pueden tener sus propias reglas, la mayoría pueden tener sin ningún tipo de deudas o problemas ambientales, pero otras pueden tener guerras, a veces pueden arriesgar la vida de los demás.

"Ya entiendo, hablando de eso, tu dijiste que tenías…bueno, ¿una tribu?"- preguntaba Pablo.

"S…si, así es"

"Y…tú, ¿has vivido en algo similar?"

"Bueno…yo, la verdad"- Blu no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora, en estos momentos lo único que quería era despejarse un poco, no era el momento para revivir el pasado y rectificar algunos errores"

"Oigan amigos, aquí estamos"- exclamo Lucy haciendo señas desde un pequeño atajo.

"Hey Lucy, como te sientes"- dijo Pablo guiándose hacia ella.

"Gracias Lucy"- pensó agradecido Blu.

"Donde has estado, creí que no ibas a llegar"

"Como que en donde he estado, si estuve manteniéndote a salvo mientras Blu y yo luchábamos contra esos zopilotes de pacotilla, no te imaginas todo el trabajo que nos costó eliminarlos"- dijo Pablo totalmente resignado.

"Bueno no importa, mientras ustedes disque luchaban, yo estoy aquí conviviendo con mis nuevos amigos, ellos son los que conocen bien al bebe"- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"¿Nuevos amigos?"- pregunto Blu al no entender.

"Si, nuevos amigos"- detrás de los aventureros ingresaron 2 guacamayos diferentes, uno completamente amarillo, al igual que al bebe que llevaba Lucy cargando en sus alas, el otro era un guacamayo rojo, con alas verdes y su cola completamente azul.

"¿Y ustedes son?..."

"Permitan que nos presentemos, hola, mi nombre es Juan, y él es mi mejor amigo, Javier"- se presentaron los guacamayos amarillo y el otro en color RGB **(significa rojo, verde y azul).**

"El placer es mío"

"Bueno, yo ya les dije mi nombre, pero no será problema si se los repito, yo soy Lucy, y los que llegaron de la diversión son Blu y Pablo"- presento Lucy a los aventureros.

"Ya te dijimos que no estábamos jugando"- replico entre dientes Pablo.

"No se preocupen, nosotros sabemos a lo que se refieren, además, quiero agradecerles por lo que hicieron por el pequeño"- dijo Juan señalando al bebe que llevaba Lucy.

"Fue una pena que esos buscapleitos nos ten dieran una trampa mientras se llevaban al bebe, pensábamos en lo peor, aunque, gracias a su alocado amigo azul evito a que hicieran un banquete con el pequeño"- dijo Juan algo aliviado.

"Bueno, verán, es que no fue como ustedes lo creen, esque yo…yo"

"Lo que pasa esque se pone violento cuando lo rechazan por no salir con el, por eso se pone tan agresivo que hasta tiene deseos de vengarse, de una manera mas…intima"- bromeo Pablo al avergonzarlo con los demás.

"!Eso es cierto Blu!"- contesto molesta Lucy.

"Si, exacto…¿no espera que?"- Blu tenía el cerebro más dormido de lo normal.

"Muy bien, si es cierto lo que dices no te buscare más tu fruta favorita, tendrás que buscarlo por tu cuenta aunque estén en problemas con los animales salvajes"- dijo Lucy tomándose las cosas enserio, aunque Pablo sabía que era otra de las suyas.

"No nono señor, digo señora, le dice y después el dijo"- tartamudeaba Blu arreglando lo sucedido.

"Ya está hecho, de ahora en adelante buscaras tu propio desayuno, solo me encargare en buscar lo mío y el de Pablo"- dijo Pablo dejando al pequeño mientras caminaba a otro lado.

"Como es que me está pasando esto"- se preguntó Blu al ver la humillación que le dieron.

"Seré sincero, jamás creí que iba a doler mucho, y eso que solo se trataba de una broma". Dijo Pablo en medio de la risa, cosa que Blu no se lo tomo amablemente.

"!Maldito demonio!"- ahora fue Blu quien termino estrangulando al pobre Pablo.

"!Arrrgggrrgggrgrg!"

"Ahora si te hare pagar por lo que hiciste"- dijo Blu con el rostro totalmente enojado.

" **Muy bien, creo que me lo merecía después de todo** "- pensaba Pablo al ser estrangulado.

Unos minutos más de venganza pura, Blu recupero la conciencia y dejo al pobre Pablo, dejándole un recordatorio por todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos días, las cosas cambiaban una vez más, ahora con la compañía de los nuevos guacamayos, junto con el pequeño todo será más divertido para todos, o quizá no.

* * *

El atardecer comenzaba llegar para toda américa, desde el norte, centro, el caribe, y en el sur, otro día mas llegaba a su final, mientras los aventureros terminaban su día alegremente, en el amazonas las cosas empezaban a calmarse poco a poco, por ahora, después de una lucha contra el hambre la crisis empezaba a disminuir lentamente, asombrosamente los recolectores habían encontrado una variedad de comida que estaba a unos kilómetros lejos de donde terminaba su lado de la tribu, y aunque la tensión termino haciéndose para atrás esto aún no terminaba, pueden relajarse, pero no para siempre, puesto que aun seguía en juego la vida de todas las aves de todo el amazonas.

"Bueno, al menos todo está en orden otra vez, pero no será suficiente"- dijo Perla entre los árboles, feliz de ver a todos los guacamayos juntos una vez masal ver que toda la familia estaba junta y feliz de que la crisis alimentaria terminara solo por un momento, no durara por siempre, pero por lo menos serviría para que los niños y quizá los viejos puedan alimentarse.

"Aunque, es extraño que apareciera una montaña llena de comida, generalmente uno tarda 5 a 15 min dependiendo que les gusta, en fin, supongo que como haya sido, podre estar tranquila"- Perla se alejaba de todos mientras iba volando hacia su lugar favorito, el campo de rosas y el rio azul turquesa, un momento para descansar y disfrutar de la suave brisa.

"Aquí estas…"- dijo Alguien detrás.

"¿Que?...¿Roberto?"

"Hola linda, puedo estar un rato contigo"

"Que es lo que quieres"- dijo cambiando de actitud

"Vine a pasar la noche contigo querida, además, es una linda tarde, ideal para que sellemos…nuestro amor"- dijo Roberto en tono seductor.

"¿Que dices?"- respondió con desprecio

"Sabes muy bien a lo que digo, desde que éramos niños siempre hemos hecho cosas juntos, jugamos, reíamos, inclusive hacíamos cosas algo peligrosas juntos, siempre estuvimos conectados, y no hay cualquier palabra alguna, pero es obvio, esto es amor"- Roberto se acercaba lentamente hacia Perla, sus intenciones eran las mismas, usaba entre la seducida y la fuerza para obtener a Perla, el corazón se le aceleraba al tenerlo más cerca, más aun cuando sus picos entraron en contacto, Roberto estaba por besarla, estuvo un par de milímetros lejos de su pico cuando Perla termino apartándolo por un momento, no se la estaba pasando bien que digamos.

"¿Ahora qué te pasa?"- pregunto algo serio.

"Roberto yo…este no es el momento, además…no es asía ti"- dijo Perla alejándose un poco.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tal vez lo que dices era cierto, hemos sido amigos desde niños, pero, hubo tantas cosas que han cambiado desde entonces, lo que parecías ser honesto y amable con los demás, terminaste siendo un malagradecido, no pareces preocuparte por los demás, mi padre hace todo lo posible para mantenernos a salvo, y tú no pareces ayudarlo mucho"

"Ya te lo dije, no es nada importante, ahora ven y disfrutemos…"- Roberto toco los hombros de Perla mientras acercaba su pico.

"Además…yo nunca estuve enamorada de ti"- Interrumpió Perla apartándolo de nuevo.

"¿Que?"

"Mi amor nunca te ha pertenecido, mi corazón dice que no eres el indicado, solo me causarías problemas, no pareces preocuparte, a diferencia de ti solo conozco a un ave que si daría todo por mí, aunque no esté aquí, estoy segura que volverá cuando antes"- dijo Perla alejándose del campo y regresar a su casa.

"Y esa ave…es Blu"- fue último que dijo mientras despegaba de ahy, esta vez Roberto no se iba a contener más, no soportaba más rechazos por parte de ella, y cada que escuchaba ese nombre solo le causaba nacías.

"!Nadie dice que no ami!"- replico molesto al momento de despejar rápidamente, directamente a ella.

* * *

" **Continuara…"**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, este fue el cap de hoy, ojala y les haya gustado, bueno, como siempre sus reviews y opiniones siempre serán recibidos.**

 **Les confirmo que en estos momentos estoy trabajando en un nuevo one shot, solo espero que les pueda gustar.**

 **Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Chau.**


	15. Un dia de locos

**Mucho que contar, en fin espero y no me haya demorado mucho, aquí les tengo el siguiente cap, espero y les guste.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

" **Un día de locos"**

Perla volaba de regreso a su nido, necesitaba un poco de espacio total, en estos momentos no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en su libertad momentánea.

Sin embargo, estando distraída y con una y mil ideas en la cabeza no la hizo reaccionar después de ser sorpresivamente embestida, llevándola hasta caer en tierra madura.

"¿Qué demonios?..."- reacciono al ver lo que pasaba.

"Te dije que no me tuvieras piedad"- dijo detrás de ella.

"¿Qué?…¿Roberto?"- dijo al ver a su atacante.

"De verdad creíste que con solo rechazarme te hará estar mejor, yo creo que estas equivocaba"- dijo poniendo su garra sobre su cuello.

"Ahhhgg…me…!me estas lastimando!"- decía Perla entre la asfixia y el dolor, como respuesta Roberto solo la estrangulaba mas fuerte.

"!Escúchame bien maldita sabandija!"- gritaba tomándola de la cabeza –"No me importa tus suplicaciones y tus gritos de niña chillona, no importa si estemos alejados de la tribu, sea como sea, tú vas a hacer mía,

"Lo siento, generalmente seria amable si me aceptaras por las buenas, como no fue así, ahora lo será si o si por las malas"- decía acercando su pico hasta hacer contacto con su cuello, besando y mordiendo de manera perversa y sin control alguna.

"!Ahhh!...!NO!...!Noooo!...!Por favor no!"- gritaba con desesperación mientras intentaba librarse.

"Veo que estas inquieta, supongo que usare mi arma especial para que te tranquilices, pero descuida, sera como si se tratara de una anestesia"- Perla no entendía a lo que decía, como única respuesta volvió a ser golpeada una vez más, esta vez fue cabeza a cabeza, el golpe fue tan duro que Perla empezó a perder la conciencia, intentaba resistir mientras se levantaba, pero sus garras y cuerpo no respondían, de un paso infalso termino cayendo una vez más hasta quedar inconscientemente, poco a poco los ojos empezaban a cerrarse, mirando como Roberto empezaba a sacar una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Bien mi querida Perliux, solo descansaras por unas horas, en cuando te hayas recuperado, ya te daras cuenta de la sorpresa que te dare, por lo mientras, dulces sueños"- dijo Roberto al ver que Perla estaba completamente desmayada, Roberto buscaba y agarraba algunas lianas y rocas fuertes para su plan, llevándose a Perla, arrastrándola entre la tierra.

"Es increíble, no puedo creer que este por hacer esto, y eso que Eduardo seguirá teniéndome confianza de lo que le podría dar a su propia hija"- decía Roberto preparando lo que sería su plan macabro, desgraciadamente Perla no la estaba pasando bien.

* * *

Por otro lado, en las afueras de la selva de Sau Paulo, Blu ya no se sentía tan solo como lo solía ser, semanas después de conocer a Pablo las cosas pudieron ser un poco más diferentes de lo que él lo pensaba, ahora su viaje hacia su destino ya no sería tan solitaria, si no que ahora contaba con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, a diferencia de Lucy, Juan y Javier, acompañados del pequeño guacamayo.

"Muy bien, ahora escucha Bodoque, tuviste suerte de que te ayudaran a mantenerte a salvo, pero esta vez que sea la última, no puedes estar metiéndote en muchos problemas, que tal y si te hacen daño sin darnos cuenta"- decía una y mil veces Juan al pequeño Bodoque, usando también un tono semiregaño"

"¿No crees que estas siendo un poco abusivo?"- preguntaba Javier.

"Solo trato de decir lo que está bien y no está, nadie me lo perdonara si me llegan a cuestionar de que tuvo un rasguño letal"

"Entonces, estás diciendo que tu…"

"No, él no es mi hijo, digamos que lo encontramos abandonado en un árbol destruido"- explicaba Juan mientras veía como jugaba con sus ala derecha"

"¿Y como se sienten sus padres?"

"Por más raro que lo sea, puedo decir que están más preocupados de lo normal, puede que esté equivocado si diga esto, pero conociendo el color y la especie igual a mí, solo hay un lugar en donde puede haber mas de nosotros de este color"- decía Juan en tono optimista.

"¿Y dónde es?"- pregunto Lucy.

"Si no me equivoco, es donde hay un especie de cristo que esta sobre una gran montaña, y el mar es casi la forma de un circulo…¿déjame ver?…ya lo tengo, se llama Rio de janeiro"- detallo Juan.

"Enserio…en Rio"- pregunto Blu.

"Exacto, dicen que en ese lugar todo se resuelve, se disfruta, hay libertad…mucha pero mucha libertad, en fin, entre otras cosas, lo único que puedo decir es que lo tiene todo, estoy seguro que es ahí donde los puedo encontrar"- decía Juan mientras acariciaba al pequeño.

"Bien, en este caso…deberán ir con nosotros"- dijo Blu.

"¿Con ustedes?"- pregunto Javier.

"Si, Blu nos ha estado hablando mucho de ese lugar, siempre ha querido estar lejos pero muy lejos de todos los problemas que ha vivido"- explicaba Pablo.

"Además, no sería problema si todos viajamos juntos, nadie tendría que seguir por separado o con grupos pequeños"- decía Lucy.

"¿Esperen, están diciendo que quieren qué…?"- preguntaba Javier.

"Por supuesto, creo que ambos hemos estado siguiendo el camino por separado desde que este pequeñín nos metió en problemas, pero debo decir que gracias a él podemos estar todos juntos"- se ofreció Lucy cargando al pequeño Bodoque.

"Bueno, yo puedo decir que no hay problema, ¿tú que dices Juan?"- pregunto Javier.

Juan lo ha estado pensando por unos segundos, al ver a todos aquí podría decirse que sería una buena ventaba, en varias ocasiones se ha enfrentado a muchos animales que pretendían robar y llevar al pequeño en alas equivocadas de los monstruos u animales peligrosos, después de meditarlo mil veces obtuvo su respuesta.

"Está bien, creo que no tendré duda en decir que no"- dijo Juan.

"!Genial!, oíste Bodoque, tus tíos aceptaron venir con nosotros"- decía Lucy mientras lo abrazaba.

"No soy su tio"- dijo Juan un poco confundido.

"Si lo que tú digas"- dijo Javier entre risas.

"Bueno, parece que ya estará hecho, solo te pregunto, ¿estás de acuerdo Javier?"- pregunto Juan.

"No importa en donde estemos, te hice una promesa, y la voy a cumplir"- dijo Javier mirando como el pequeño Bodoque reía sin parar en las alas de Lucy.

"Bueno, me parece que está hecho, amigos, me convencieron, y si es exactamente a donde van, nosotros los seguimos"- dijo Juan aceptando la propuesta de los aventureros, el pequeño Bodoque por su parte gritaba con emoción mientras mordía levemente las plumas de Lucy, como cuando un bebe no remplaza su sonrisa ante nada.

"Bueno, nuevas amistades, nuevas aventuras, un nuevo…!auch!...bebe mordelon"- jugueteaba Lucy.

"Solo que…hay un pequeño problema"- aclaro Javier.

"Que sucede"- Cuestiono Blu.

"En casi todo el camino no hemos comido casi nada, duramos buscando en todos lados para alimentar al bebe y nos sorprendieron estos malditos"- dijo Javier algo hambriento.

"Ya veo, Parece que no somos los únicos"

"No se preocupen, siempre tengo algo"- entre las ramas Lucy saco entre los escombros una manzana que había guardado entre los escombros antes de ayudar al pequeño ante las manos de los zopilotes.

"En realidad, la iba a usar para mi desayuno, pero, es mejor si se la doy para que coma, seguramente debe tener hambre"- Lucy se ofreció a entregar su manzana al Bodoque como muestra de ayuda, el pequeño simplemente se acercó para tomarla.

"Sera mejor irnos, nosotros también tenemos hambre"- decía sin dejar de acariciarlo.

"De acuerdo…andando"- dijo Blu mientras alzaba el vuelo, seguido por Pablo quien lo seguía por detrás, Lucy iba de frente con el pequeño en sus garras mientras Juan y Javier volaban como guardaespaldas estando cerca de ella.

"Sabes, jamás creí que una guacamaya como tu fuera tan amorosa con los niños"- decía Juan un poco sorprendido por la iniciativa que mostraba.

"Muchas veces me hacia la misma pregunta, en un principio yo…bueno, como te explico"- explicaba un poco nerviosa.

"Bueno…solo puedo decir lo siguiente, eres muy tierna con los bebes"

"Mi madre me enseño pocas cosas sobre ellos, seguía sus pasos como ella lo hacia conmigo"

"Es cierto lo que dices, pero puedo asegurar que lo haces mucho mejor de lo que ella pudo hacerlo"

"Jeje bueno, muchas de nosotras les parece tonto cuidar a los niños, para mí son como una nueva vida, un nuevo inicio"- decía Lucy entrando en una charla con Juan, Pablo solo escuchaba como Lucy hablaba carismáticamente con él, era extraño que no mostrara la misma actitud desde que él y Blu la ayudaron de ese Halcón peregrino, aunque bien sabía que tenía sus razones, pero prefirió no seguir la corriente y decidió seguir con lo suyo, después de todo ambos sabían que responsabilidad debían tomar.

"Si no me equivoco, cerca de donde estamos debe de haber una pequeña cabaña, con fortuna podemos encontrar un tesoro repleto de comida fresca"- explico Juan.

"!No podemos hablar de otra cosa!...cada vez que hablen mas de eso mi estomago no deja de rugirme mas fuerte de lo normal"- dijo Blu un poco histérico.

"Algo bueno está por venir, eso es lo que pienso"- finalizo Pablo.

* * *

En otro lado del amazonas, Roberto vigilaba la entrada de su cueva secreta, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera volando cerca de él, ningún otro guacamayo más que el no conocía nada de este lugar, ni siquiera Eduardo lo sabía, por algo lo llamaban, durante la tarde, Roberto recolectaba las cosas que necesitaba para armas su plan, parecía estar completo, madera, ramas, lazos, y si era necesario, un cuchillo de verdad, solo faltaba la especialidad para completarla.

"Muy bien, parece que ya está todo listo, me sorprende que Eduardo siga confiando en mí a pesar de lo desaparecido que ando, una buena ventaja para aprovechar"- decía Roberto mientras miraba como Perla seguía dormida en las hojas de coral, sus intenciones eran obvias, Roberto quería aprovechar su tiempo para estar con ella lo que quedaba del día.

"Un buen momento para que solo tú y yo, solos aquí, sin interrupciones…"- Roberto acercaba lentamente su pico a donde se encontraba la de Perla, rozando levemente por su cuello, utilizando su ala para acariciar su pecho y cintura, pasando del cuello hasta hacer contacto con su pico.

"siempre supe que dentro de ti serias la guacamaya más apasionada que he escuchado, me encargare de ser el macho quien conceda mis propios deseos en estar contigo, esperare hasta que llegue el momento, hasta entonces…dulces sueños Perliux"- decía Roberto empezando a armas sus planes, las noches que Perla solía tener son amigables y divertidas, pero esta vez, será diferente a lo que solía tener.

* * *

Tal como lo había comentado Juan, minutos después de recorrer el camino finalmente llegaron a donde quería, la cabaña, aunque este nuera cualquier tipo de cabaña, este era una cabaña sagrada, lugar en donde los santos viven y permanecen por un tiempo justo antes de la media noche.

"!Amigos, miren!"- señalo Juan en la ventana de la cabaña.

"Hey miren…son tamales"- dijo Blu mirando que en la parte de la ventana estaba un plato lleno de tamales.

"¿Comida?…!Comida!"- grito Javier corriendo tras el plato.

"!No Tonto espera!"- advirtió Pablo sujetándolo –"No es fácil conseguirla tan así, debemos ser pre cautivos.

"Descuiden…yo iré, se cómo lidiar con los santos, solo chequen esto"- sin más que decir Juan voló directamente hacia la cabaña sagrada, asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera observando, poco a poco aterrizo en el techo, usando sus garras mientras se columpiaba sin causar algún sonido.

"Hey...agarra los tamales…!rápido rápido!"- se aceleraba Blu por como actuaba, mirando como Juan se incuba para rezar.

"Tonto., crees que estamos en una misa, solo agarra los tamales"- decía Pablo apresurando a Juan, segundos después se dispuso a concretarse en lo suyo, sigilosamente se acercó hasta el plato de tamales, parecía arrancar bien, no había nada que lo detuviera, finalmente las consiguió con éxito, pero entonces…

"Es…esperen…están…están…!calientes!"- grito Juan quemándose las alas, lamentablemente no tuvo otra alternativa que lanzar los tamales.

"!Juan!"- gritaron todos al unísono, molestos he indignados por lo que hizo.

" _!Mazambu!…!mazambu!…!mazambu!"-_ de repente apareció un santo que gritaba como loca al mirar como un grupo de guacamayos trataban de robar su comida.

"!Mis alas!, ¡queman y queman!"- Juan soportaba las quemaduras de sus alas.

"Juan, no cabe duda que te sientas como Beethoven y tus delicadas alas"- Javier decidió marcharse antes de que ocurriera otra cosa, Blu, Pablo y Lucy hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Juan solo usaba las garras para correr mientras aguantaba un poco el dolor.

"Oigan esperen, no sean malvados conmigo y vengan a ayudarme por favor"- suplicaba Juan sin dejar de correr con lo que podía.

Más tarde que nunca, los guacamayos escapaban de la cabaña y de este terreno sin que cualquier otro tipo de santo u persona desconocida intentara sorprenderlos, con forme pasaban los minutos, el calor comenzaba a hacer insoportable, la temperatura aumentaba, y la sed empezaba a generarse más y más, durante el GPS de Blu el camino hacia Rio de Janeiro ya no parecía complicarse como se esperaba, solo era cuestión de llegar a las tierras fronterizas para salir de Sao Paulo, siempre y cuando que el hambre no llegara a impedirlos fácilmente.

"Ok, está decidido, no volveré a confiar otra más en ti"- decía Javier criticando las acciones de Juan.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que lo siento, no sabía que el plato estaba extra caliente"- explicaba Juan justificando su error.

"Al menos escapamos de ellos"- aclaro Blu.

"Si pero el hambre no nos deja de molestar desde la mañana, no sabemos si aguantaremos un poco más"- decía Pablo mientras llegaba por la espalda al Bodoque.

"!Hey!…!miren!"- Lucy detecto que en medio del camino se acercaba un pequeño bocho, parecia que esta podía ser la única esperanza para estar a salvo.

"!Genial!, estamos a salvo, pero debemos hacer algo para detenerlo, Blu, es tu turno"- mandaba Lucy.

"¿Yo?"

"Tú eres el único que puede hacer detener esto, no te quedes como un niño teto y ve a hacer tu trabajo"- dijo Lucy apresurando a Blu, sin estar seguro de lo que podía pasar, el bocho no dejaba de aproximarse, de un momento a otro Blu trato de hacer señas con sus alas mientras intentaba llamar su atención.

"!Hey!…!hey!...!hey!...!hey!...!HEY!"- Sin embargo el bocho no había prestado ninguna atención, por lo que acelero más el paso, haciendo que Blu reaccionara en correr hasta esconderse, mientras veía Como el bocho se iba más y más hasta esconderse.

"! _Pura al carario!…!mazambu!…!y la mama de García también!"-_ Reclamaba Blu molesto.

"Como siempre varonil, ¿por eso no hizo caso verdad?"- preguntaba Pablo de forma tonta.

"Y si preguntamos a alguien que nos de su casa, podemos estar seguros sin dejar de morir de hambre"- Opinaba Juan, cosa que solo hizo desesperar a todos.

"Estamos a punto de morir Juan, de deshidratación, de hambre y de malarias"- volvió a criticar Javier.

"Si vamos a morir de hambre Juan que no estas viendo, ya estoy harto quiero comer, ya no quiero comer plantas de coral"- recrimino Blu sin sentido.

"Amigo, aquí hay hiervas, estamos rodeados de hiervas, puedes comer algunas ensaladas"- intento ayudar Pablo.

"No ya se me soltó el estómago, ¡que no oliste!"- decía Blu algo desesperado.

"Espera…creo que tenemos un poco de comida"- Javier señalo hacia el frente, todos observaban lo que veían, de la nada miraban a Pablo frente a frente, teniendo al Bodoque en su espalda.

"Amm…¿que tanto andan viendo?"- pregunto Pablo algo nervioso.

"Suéltalo…"

"Amm…¿soltar que?"

"Suéltalo…"

"¿De que están hablando?"

"!Suelta la comida!"- sin entender a lo que decían ambos guacamayos iban acercándose al Bodoque.

"A quien…¿al Bodoque?, ah ya entendí, porque no me lo dijeron desde…¿espera?, ¡que dijeron!"

"Suelta al delicioso filete fresco con alhóndigas ahora!"- todos fueron aventándose de uno por uno hasta quedar debajo de él, sin embargo, justo antes de abalanzarse Pablo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño guacamayo.

"Ya te tengo"- Lucy fue hábil al atraparlo.

"!Yo quiero los ojos!"

"!Dame las piernas ahora!"

"!Hoy comeré pechuga de pavo!"- todos y cada uno de ellos lanzaban sus amenazas.

"No…ya basta, ¡basta!, no esperen…!hay no!, ¡hay no!, ¡mis pezones mis pezones!, ¡no sean cavernícolas amigos!, no sean…!no sean animales cavernícolas!, ¡Bodoque escapa!…!ahhh!"- Pablo trataba de ser valiente mientras soportaba a los locos de ira.

"Hay…penta de bobos"- critico Lucy las acciones de los 4 guacamayos mientras se cubría las alas, aunque para Bodoque solo causo que se riera de las acciones por las locuras que hacían los aventureros locos de hambre.

Sin embargo, mientras la guacamaya verde con cresta roja solo soportaba de ver como los demás se peleaban por él bebe, cerca de ellos unos turistas iban caminando en medio del semi desierto y campos verdes, no parecían ser procedentes de algún grupo del vandalismo o cualquier tipo del contrabando, por el contrario, pues ellos eran procedentes de un equipo de conservación, el cual en estos momentos estaban atendiendo a una pequeña víbora, no parecía ser venenosa, ni siquiera mostraba su carácter malévola.

"No se preocupen, ya está bien"- explicaba un ornitólogo, especialista en revisión y cuidados ambientales.

"Es increíble que lograra salir vivo de un águila real"- decía su asistente mientras guardaba a la víbora en una pequeña caja.

"Bueno, parece que es otra misión cumplida, ahora regresemos a Rio, las hamburguesas me esperan con el estómago vacío"- dijo el otro asistente saboreando el triunfo, hasta que uno de ellos empezó a percartarse de algo extraño.

"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto el Ornitólogo.

"Eso, esas cosas son piedras, piedras duras y comunes"

"Si, pero parecen ser de colores, tengo un entendido que hay algo haya…¿les parece si los seguimos?"- sugirió el ornitólogo.

"Yo voy hasta donde terminemos"

"Pero…¿y mis hamburguesas?"

"Relájate, solo iremos a investigar, no creo que sea mucho, o eso es lo que pienso yo"- el ornitólogo y su asistente 1 fueron dirigiéndose a la zona de tierra.

"¿Que es más importante que no sea una hamburguesa doble queso?"- preguntaba mientras los seguía.

"Ya Bodoque, tranquilo linda ternurita, solo son un montón de malos que solo piensan en comida"- decía Lucy sin dejar de arrullar al pequeño.

"!Qué clase de tontería acaban de hacer!"- gritaba Lucy hacia los 4 guacamayos, molesta por haberse hecho algunos raspones y rasguños.

"Supongo que el hambre, tiene que ver con esto"- replico Blu.

"No pues la desnutrición si es un verdadero mal"- aclaro Javier.

"Por lo menos el Bodoque está bien de salud"- dijo Juan.

"¿!Ustedes están locos o que!?, es una criatura del señor, van a arrancarle plumas de gallina a ustedes par de locos"- critico Pablo la actitud de sus amigos.

"Bien, si mal no me equivoco, parece que estamos por llegar, solo nos resta unos 500 km"-

"!Que!, ¿!aún hay más!?"

"!Se suponía que ya estábamos cerca!"

"¿Cómo es que nos estamos metiendo en tantos problemas?"

"Descuiden, ya no es nada, enserio"- Blu solo soportaba algunas criticas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cabaña sagrada…

" _O Senhor Todo-Poderoso, com as grandes potências que ocupa na palma da sua mão majestoso, peço-lhe com o pecado Eu revelei, punir os animais tentou me atacar com o fogo sagrado, você tem que tirá-los do seu erro!"-_ honraba el santo mientras soplaba una pequeña vela hacia sobre un muñeco de plastilina.

"!Hay!..."

"¡Hay!...!Hay!..."

"!Caliente caliente caliente caliente caliente!"

"!Ahhhhh!...¿!que rayos está pasando!?"- Blu, Pablo, Juan y Javier empezaron a sentir cosas extrañas en el interior de sus cuerpos, ambos sentían como eran quemados invisiblemente, pero el dolor era normal y se sentía horrible.

"Demonios, ¿qué era lo que nos atacó?"

"Presiento que satanás está tratando de atacarnos"

"Cuidado, de seguro son pigmeos, ¡pigmeos que siguen la mala suerte!"

"Tal vez son pipirranas, Pipirranas malos y traviesos"- una y otra vez se quejaban de un ataque misterioso, como si fuera real, aunque estando en una zona sumamente tranquila.

" _nunca mais roubar comida de um santo, e nunca, mas nunca, nunca mais mostrar seu mal sobre os outros, apenas aqueles que pertencem ao mal, acabam sendo punidos e, se necessário, embolberlos em chamas ..."_

"Demonios…siento que mi colita esta…!quemándose!"

"!No otra vez!...!Ahhh!"

"!Quema quema quema quema!"

"¿Qué clase de mundo andamos viviendo?"

Aunque parecía ser extraño la forma en cómo se actuaba, Lucy no dejaba de reir por las acciones que cometían estos aventureros, aunque este momento estaría a punto de cambiar.

"No eran rocas…son guacamayos"- respondió el ornitólogo.

"Parecen que andan lastimadas"

"Quizá no han comido en mucho, que es lo que haremos doc"

"Trabajamos para la conservación ambiental de Brasil, Silvio, Raúl, nos llevaremos a esas aves ahora mismo"- los asistentes obedecieron a las órdenes del ornitólogo, preparando unas escopetas con unos tranquilizantes para hacerlos dormir, buscando también un buen atajo u escondite sin que las aves no detectaran su presencia.

"Muy bien…primer objetivo"- dijo el asistente 1.

"Primero a esa guacamaya con el bebe"- explico el 2 señalando a Lucy.

"Muy bien…preparando blanco…blanco a la vista y…!fuego!"- el asistente lanzo un gran tiro, y sin que reaccionara, Lucy sintió el piquete que dio en su cola.

"!Auch!...pe…pero…que…esta sucediendo"- decía mientras tambaleaba del mareo, soltando al bebe repentinamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Me…me estoy…dur…durmiendo…"- sin que se dieran cuenta los demás Lucy termino completamente dormida en el suelo, esto hizo que el bebe explotara en llanto, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Que está pasando?"- Pablo sin entender lo que pasaba fue hacia donde estaba Lucy y el Bodoque, no entendía lo que pasaba, el llanto parecía ser insoportable cada vez que alguien lloraba en ese estado.

"¿Lucy?…"- sin darse cuenta a lo que paso Pablo fue hacia donde estaba ella, recostada y dormida.

"Pero…porque esta…"- al ver lo que llevaba en su cola vio que tenía un tranquilizante, haciendo que alarmara de peligro.

"!Demonios!...!nos están cazando!, ¡debemos irnos de aquí!…¿amigos?….!¿amigos?!"- sin tener respuesta alguna cargo a Lucy y al pequeño en sus alas mientras regresaba, solo para llevarse otra sorpresa, al haber regresado vio a sus amigos caídos en el suelo, Juan, Blu y Javier, dormidos y con los tranquilizantes en sus colas.

"Santas plumas, ahora que hago, no deben de estar por aquí…supongo que yo…"- justo antes de idear algún plan recibió el piquete que dio en su cola, en un intento de desesperación trato de asegurar a sus amigos mientras aguantaba el efecto, las esperanzas eran pocas, no parecía ver nada que los salvara, segundos después Pablo cayo de rodillas mientras iba cerrando los ojos, no sin antes de ver como un extraño iba caminando lentamente, la vista borrosa de Pablo no parecía identificarlo, lo único que alcanzo a ver de él era su rostro, no entendía lo que veía, pero al verlo más forzoso parecía que alguna vez había visto ya ese rostro, el corazón latía, la expresión que parecía tener era un sentimiento de alegría, aunque no parecía ser si se tratara de un viejo amigo, o un viejo enemigo.

"En…en verdad…eres tu…"- fue lo último que dijo Pablo al momento de caer desmayado.

"Co…como es que…tu…¿!tu!?"

"Se siente bien jefe"

"Si…no, no es nada, solo, debemos llevarlos al helicóptero"- el ornitólogo no entendió lo que había pasado, al haber visto a esa ave fue como si una daga le atravesara el corazón, era como si se tratara de un conocido, algo que seguramente había dejado hace ya años.

"Julio…en verdad te encuentras bien"- pregunto Silvio.

"Si amigo…todo está en orden…"- respondió mientras llevaba al guacamayo verde con cresta roja al helicóptero, los asistentes hicieron lo mismo con los demás mientras que al pequeño guacamayo le diagnosticaron una medicina para calmar su llanto.

"Bien, creo que es todo…regresemos a Rio"- al final, el ornitólogo llevo a Pablo hacia una pequeña camilla mientras dormia profundamente.

"Pablo…no puedo creer que seas tu…"

* * *

" **Continuara…"**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, que les parecio el cap, que creen que valla a pasar ahora, creen en los milagros o creen en algo malévolo, si quieren seguir la respuesta solo es cuestion de que continúen siguiendo este fic, cada vez se pone mas interesante.**

 **Este es sin duda uno de los caps mas largos que he hecho hasta el momento, puede que quizá sea asi de aquí en adelante.**

 **Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo por hoy, ojala y les haya gustado el cap y ya saben que pueden dejarme sus reviews para mejorar en algunas cosas.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara comunidad en español y latino americana, nos vemos la próxima!.**

 **Chau.**


	16. De lo Malo a lo Bueno

**Bien amigos, otro cap más de mí ya ausente fic, jeje bueno no tan ausente, ojala y le guste mucho el siguiente cap.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

 **"De lo Malo a lo Bueno"**

Una ciudad muy cálida, muy hermosa, muy extraordinaria, y muy apasionada para vivir, gozar, disfrutar de las vacaciones más cálidas en una ciudad de la música, de la tradición, y del amor, sin duda no hay otra ciudad más como la de Rio de janeiro, lo cual la hacen llamar también como la ciudad del carnaval, un evento tan emotivo que hace que hasta todo Brasil y algunas partes de América se levanten de sus sillas para disfrutar de la samba y algunos géneros más.

Y aunque los humanos tuvieran sus propios roles de disfrutar el espectáculo a su manera, había algo que también acompañaba al espectáculo, en esta ocasión, a diferencia de los humanos las aves no se quedaban atrás, muchos pueden decir que las aves solo se dedican de su libertad, si se trata de estar solteros, en caso que tuvieran familia, para las hembras su rol es únicamente alimentar a sus crías mientras que los machos solo encargan de cuidar a sus familiares de los peligros que llegaran a suceder, pueden decir que ese es su vida tranquila, sin embargo, también las aves pueden armar su propia fiesta, puesto que el carnaval es también una de sus preferidas, aunque puede que lleguen a pasarse un poco con las copas y algunas veces terminan en un límite extra de alcohol en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Rio de janeiro tenía una sorpresa, con forme el sol comenzaba a iluminar otro día más, unos ornitólogos del centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro habían regresado de su largo viaje en otros estados brasileños en búsqueda de nuevos descubrimientos y de mantener vigilado algunos lugares que pertenecían a su propiedad, lo obstante habían regresado con 6 descubrimientos nuevos, bueno no tan nuevos, ya que en realidad habían traído 6 aves que estaban prácticamente pérdidas durante el semi desierto de Sao Paulo, se trataban de 4 machos, 1 hembra y una cría de por lo menos 1 año de edad, por suerte, sus estados de vida eran normales, ya que ninguno de ellos no poseía de alguna herida o algún daño que hayan sufrido, solo que no habían comido en casi un día completo, debido a que arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar cuidar la vida del pequeño guacamayo ante las garras de los zopilotes hambrientos devora carne, pudieron haber sufrido desde entonces, pero gracias a los tranquilizantes que habían usado más las anestesias su equipo de trabajo podrá asegurarse del cuidado y la salud de las aves para mantenerlos por unas horas más en descanso.

Esa misma tarde, el efecto de la anestesia iba bajando de nivel y poco a poco las aves iban recuperando la cordura, en la laguna artificial, Blu se encontraba descansando en un pequeño nido hecho por el hombre, aun sin saber nada de lo que había ocurrido horas antes después de que él y su grupo de guacamayos caminaban por el semi desierto en búsqueda de comida, segundos más tarde iba recuperando la memoria y la visión de sus ojos regresaba a la normalidad, con dificultad iba despertando debido a la fuerte luz que lo andaba pegando, entre su vista visualizaba una sombra semi negra, no parecía entender nada, con forme la vista se iba recuperando poco a poco la sombra iba desapareciendo hasta dejar ver lo que estaba, aunque Blu seguía algo confundido poco a poco lo que en realidad estaba viendo no parecía ser nada amigable, no tanto para él.

"Buenos días amiguito…que bueno que despiertas"- saludaba una humana, una adulta grande, con un poco de característica juvenil, su peinado rojo brillante y un tono lindo y amigable, poco a poco acercaba su mano para acariciarlo con suma delicadeza su cabeza, pero eso puso a Blu que empezara a lanzar unos chillidos mientras se posicionaba para atacar, indicándole que se alejara un poco.

"!No no espera!, no…no te voy a hacer nada amiguito"- reacciono Linda al ver como Blu cambio repentinamente su tono –"yo no soy mala con los animales, al contrario, me gusta ser amiga de ellos, no importa si sea grande o pequeño"- explicaba con delicadeza Linda, aunque Blu seguía manteniendo su posición.

"Tuviste suerte de que te encontraran vivo durante el desierto, Julio me conto que tú y tu compañero verde tenían heridas debido por unas peleas que tuvieron"- dijo Linda intentando comunicarse con el guacamayo azul.

"Pero no te preocupes, ya todo quedo arreglado, mientras descansaban, Julio se encargó de limpiarte mientras curaba tus heridas, en cambio a los demás los tienen guardados en una pequeña cámara"

"Mis…¿!mis amigos!?, ¡¿en dónde los escondieron?!, ¡no les hagan daño!"- volvió a entrar en pánico por lo que escucho, creyendo que les iban a hacer algo malo.

"!No no espera espera!, te acaban de curar, y tienes una pequeña venda en tu cadera, no te muevas mucho o te dolerá"- justifico Linda tratando de calmarlo, pero no mucho en acercar su mano para que no la atacara.

Además de tener pánico era extraño que la humana no sintiera un poco de miedo si Blu llegara a atacarla, muchas aves de la selva saben con autoridad como preservar el peligro cada vez que se tratara de algunos malos humanos, especialmente de contrabandistas, quienes se dedican a capturar y separar lamentablemente de sus familiares mientras eran vendidas y llevabas a un nuevo destino, y aunque la seguridad y dueños de algunas instalaciones se encargaban de mantenerlas a salvo para ellas mismas todo tipo de humano lo consideraban como peligroso.

"Debes de tener mucha hambre, tal vez la anestesia te hizo dormir más de la cuenta hehe"- contesto carismáticamente mientras traía consigo misma un pequeño recipiente de semillas y algunas nueces de Brasil y el otro con agua llena –"Ten, guarde esto para ti, espero y te gusten las nueces, no son fáciles de conseguir, me tomo un tiempo para conseguirlas"- respondió amablemente.

Aunque las advertencias del guacamayo le era para intimidad a la extraña por alguna razón no parecía tomárselo en serio, quizá su dialogo que había lanzado segundos después había entrado en razón, pues la humana no era como según lo pensaba Blu, todo lo contrario, amable, tierna, mostrando su preocupación por los animales y parece que al cuidado de los demás, con un poco de timidez Blu se acercaba a los recipientes que había traído la humana para poder comer un poco, debido a que ya no aguanta las exigencias que le daba su estómago, mientras la humana veía como Blu se alimentaba con sumo cuidado para no atragantarse tanto acercaba un poco su brazo sin hacer tanto ruido para poder acariciar su cabeza, en el fondo siempre quiso acariciar a un guacamayo de la selva, pero trato de no mover ni un solo musculo para no asustarlo, solo el brazo le ayudaba con el trabajo, sin embargo al ver que el brazo estaba un poco más cerca de lo esperado lo hizo reaccionar con chillidos una vez más, y esta vez termino lanzando un ataque en la palma de su mano.

"!Auch!...mi mano"- chillo la humana después de recibir el ataque en su mano, por suerte no fue tan profundo, solo fue un pequeño punto marcado de sangre, la humana salió de la cámara en búsqueda de un botiquín de primeros auxilios,

"Pe…pero, que es lo que acabo de hacer"- reacciono Blu después de lo que hizo, con las dudas en la cabeza y buscar una manera de reparar su error, y aunque trataba de moverse la venda que cubría su cintura y algunas partes de las alas le impedía moverse –"Auch, creo…creo que esperare hasta que me quiten esto"- contesto al momento de sentir dolor en su cintura.

* * *

En el otro lado de la clínica, a unos cuantos habitaciones que separaban a Blu de la laguna artificial, dos guacamayos verdes con cresta roja se encontraban posados en una camilla suave, la hembra no requería de algún tratamiento, algunos raspones pequeños pero nada de qué preocuparse, en cambio el macho si lo necesitaba, puesto que al igual que Blu también llevaba moretones y heridas no muy graves en algunas partes de su cuerpo, el cual no fue difícil de tratarlas mientras dormía a lado de su hembra.

"Umm…que…cocodrilos, serpientes, arañas…!payasos!"- despertó agitadamente Pablo por lo que decía, solo se había tratado de un mal sueño.

"Pa…Pablo"- despertaba ligeramente Lucy.

"Lucy, ¿estás bien?"

"Si…descuida, es solo que…¿qué es este lugar?"- preguntaba Lucy al ver que estaban en un cuarto de pacientes.

"No lose, pero no creo que sea nada malo, sigo sin entender como llegamos aquí, y como es que tengo esto"- cuestionaba Pablo al señalar las vendas.

"Parece que son vendas, y creo que las usan para cubrir una herida"- respondió Lucy.

"¿Tú crees que Blu y los demás anden en la misma situación que nosotros?"

"Tal vez si…tal vez no"

"Lo dudo, pero…aún tengo algo que no logro comprender, es decir, había alguien quien estaba enfrente de mí, si llegara a recordarlo, pero, cuando me desmaye, parecía que solo era una ilusión

"No lo creo, yo si recuerdo que unos humanos nos dispararon algo para dormirnos, pero no sé, siento que deberíamos salir de aquí, siento un poco de miedo, no creo que sea un buen lugar para que nosotros con los…"-justo cuando estaba por concluir una puerta termino abriéndose del cuarto en la que se encontraban los guacamayos, ingresando un ornitólogo, el mismo que recientemente había dormido a las aves mientras estaban perdidas en el semi desierto, sin embargo, venía con una expresión un poco nerviosa, luego de encontrarse con la misma ave a quien parecía conocer años atrás.

"Ho…hola amiguitos, que bueno que ya despiertan"- respondió el ornitólogo –"No quiero ser abusivo, pero, en el patio trasero de atrás hay un pequeño guacamayo que necesita un poco de consuelo, y, bueno, me gustaría que tu compañera fuera quien se encargara del asunto, crees que se pueda"- después de finalizar su comentario volvió a mirar fijamente a Pablo, por su parte el mismo empezaba a sentir una sensación en su corazón y los nervios de punta no dejaban de gobernarlo, uno de los asistentes se encargó de cargar a Lucy y llevarla al patio trasero, dejando solamente a Pablo con el ornitólogo.

"Co…como es que eres tú en realidad"- cuestionaba el ornitólogo sin dejar de ver al guacamayo.

"Yo…yo tampoco lo puedo creer"- contesto Pablo en medio de sus graznidos.

"Mírate…ya eres todo un guacamayo…recuerdo mucho que, tú, eras simplemente un pequeño, y yo un niño, te había encontrado en medio de la selva, estabas solo, perdido, sin nadie que te cuidara, cuando te rescate de ahí, te compartí mi espacio, te alimente, te cuide, y formaste parte de la familia, mis padres aceptaron en tenerte como ave de compañía, duramos 5 años juntos, pero, fue triste para mí que te hayas ido, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí en superar tu ausencia, pero años después, te vuelvo a ver, otra vez…Pablo"- dijo al recordar su nombre, Pablo ya lo había entendido, el tampoco no había recordado si le habían puesto antes un verdadero nombre antes que él, pero fue lamentablemente que no recordara nada de su familia, y sin embargo, después de recordar lo sucedido años atrás, aquí estaba, otra vez, una vez más encontrándose con el doctor que le dio todo, aparte de ser su viejo amigo.

"Julio…snif, ¡en verdad eres tú!"- no lo podía resistir más, Pablo termino lanzándose a los brazos del doctor Julio, apegándose en su pecho mientras no paraba de liberar las lágrimas de felicidad, quien por su parte tampoco no tardo en corresponder el abrazo.

"Ya ya…tranquilo, no pasa nada, procura no manchar mi bata que la acabo de lavar"- consolaba Julio al feliz guacamayo, quien solo se negaba al querer separarse de él, y porque no estarlo, fueron los años más tristes en las que una amistad como de este tipo tuviera que separarse de manera inesperada, con forme pasaban los minutos poco a poco iban recuperando las partes perdidas que habían tenido para rehacer una vez más esa vida amistosa que habían tenido.

En el otro lado de la clínica, ya en el patio trasero, otros 3 guacamayos estaban recostados en el pasto limpio, 2 machos adultos y una cría, al parecer ambos ya tenían la libertad de hacer lo que querían mientras los doctores estudiaban los análisis de salud, ambos cuidaban del pequeño, en espera de algún milagro.

"¿Tú crees que es bueno quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo?"- preguntaba Javier.

"No lo dudes, a veces siento que no es común para nosotros, pero que te puedo decir, tenemos que esperar hasta que digan los resultados de nuestros amigos"- explicaba Juan mientras jugaba con el pequeño Bodoque

"Es verdad, tú crees que estén bien"- cuestiono Javier.

"Yo espero que sí, ya lo olvidaste, Blu y Pablo son las aves más carismáticas que les gusta el peligro, no parecen tener ningún miedo que los siga, aunque Lucy no lo parezca tanto le gusta la diversión que generan estos tipos"- respondía mientras abrazaba juguetonamente al pequeño.

"Jeje bueno, en eso no hay duda"- continuo Javier a dudas –"Ahora que haremos una vez que hayamos salido de aquí"

"No lose, supongo que a continuar en buscar a la familia del Bodoque"- respondió después de lanzarle un pedazo de mango –" ahora que estamos en Rio, no será difícil en encontrarlos, y una vez que lo hayamos hecho, pues, creo que descansaremos, disfrutaremos de este lugar, a pasar los últimos momentos con nuestros amigos antes de…irnos"

"Y…¿eso es lo que tú quieres?

"No lose, lo he estado dudando muchas veces, por una parte me dice que debo completar la misión, pero, con todo lo que he vivido, parece que empiezo a cambiar de opinión, no sé si deba ajustar cuentas o continuar en el camino"- cuestionaba una y mil palabras Juan, quien no dejaba de ver al pequeño comiendo mientras usaba las partes de la cascara para perseguir a una mariposa.

"tendremos que esperar amigo, solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero por ahora tendremos que esperar los resultados de nuestros amigos, mientras tanto, podemos entretenernos con algo que nos haga quitar el aburrimiento"- detallaba Javier para divertirse un poco, fue entonces que 2 guardias ingresaron al patio trasero.

"Pequeños amigos, parece que tenemos un problema en los análisis, uno de ustedes dos no se vacuno de la enfermedad, y me parece que el problema viene contigo amiguito"- respondió el guardia señalando a Javier, el cual se había quedado nervioso y con las plumas paradas.

"Enfermedad, que es eso de la enfermedad"- pregunto Juan.

"Je…je…jeje, creo…creo que han de estar equivocados, quizá su computadora se equivocó en algunos análisis, porque mejor no los revisan otra vez"- criticaba Javier, los guardias solo escuchaban graznidos, definitivamente no entendían nada.

"No sabemos lo que tratas de decir, no entendemos idioma ave, pero tenemos órdenes para regresarte a la sala de vacunación, empieza a prepararte, porque esta vez te da a doler"- Javier no sabía en qué más pensar, si bien se había librado de lo sencillo que era las vacunas como hará ahora para burlarse de los guardias.

"Creo que volare…!de inmediato!"- reacciono Pablo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la clínica.

"!Oye tú!, ¡regresa aquí ahora mismo!, no te escaparas de tu vacuna"- reaccionaron uno de los guardias después de salir en persecución hacia Javier, dejando a Juan con las dudas en la cabeza, aunque la verdad fue divertido la forma en como termino reaccionando.

"Yo, creo que apoyare a mi compañero, ustedes pueden seguir jugando si es lo que estaban haciendo"- aclaro el guardia para mantener emparejado la puerta del pateo.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, y el día poco a poco iba acabando, con forme el sol avanzaba a su destino, la luna iba minuto a minuto apareciendo a oscurecer la ciudad de Rio, y mientras esto pasaba, las luces de la ciudad poco a poco iban iluminación la hermosa noche, lista para empezar con las tareas nocturnas, fiestas salvajes, restaurantes y algunas fondas brasileñas listas para cerrar con broche de oro el fin de día,, justamente en el centro de conservación ambiental, Linda estaba sentada en la sala de espera mientras algunos de los guardias iban abandonando el lugar para s próximo turno, llevaba un aspecto decaído, no parecía sentirse feliz, algo la estaba afectando un poco, mientras esperaba la hora de cerrar por el día de hoy.

"Hey Linda, como te fue hoy"- saludo Julio, quien estaba saliendo de la habitación de donde estaban Pablo y Lucy.

"Bien…bueno, eso creo"- saludo de forma ironica Linda, la humana pelirroja.

"Jeje debiste ver la cara de uno de sus amigos cuando huía de las vacunas, es curioso que ver que haya aves que le teman a las vacunas"- contesto juguetonamente Julio, sin embargo Linda no tenía la misma expresión de gracia, ni parecía sentirse feliz en estos momentos.

"Oye…¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto cambiando de actitud.

"Si, no me pasa nada"

"Segura, esa cara y esa expresión no parece ser la respuesta, algo te ha de ver pasado"- en cuando hizo esa pregunta pudo ver que la mano de Linda estaba vendada y la sangre estaba cubierta –"¿Por dios que fue lo que te paso?"

"No me paso nada, solo, solo trate de acariciar a un ave, pero, parece que no salió como lo esperaba"

"Déjame adivinar, intentaste acariciar a ese guacamayo azul, cierto"- quiso saber Julio.

"S…si, quería…quería llamar su atención, que no pensara que no pertenezco al vandalismo, que soy diferente, pero, no resulto como lo esperaba, aun cuando quería acariciarlo"- contesto apenadamente mientras miraba su mano, para Julio no le gustaba verla en ese estado.

"No te preocupes, es normal que sucedan estas situaciones cada vez que ayudamos a mas animales"- respondió Julio sentándose a su lado"- a veces queremos entrarles en razón, pero debemos mostrarlo con algo más preciado, algo que también nos haga sentir preocupación como ellos lo tienen.

"Pero tu jamás sufres como nosotros, las aves te ven como su amigo y te adoran Julio"

"Bueno, no se podría definir amor si a eso te refieres, mis animales favoritos me veían antes como un peligro, tal vez me haya convertido en su nueva mama pájaro, pero he salido en situaciones mucho más graves como la que tienes ahorita, tú fuiste atacada en la mano, yo fui atacado, rasguñado, penetrado, tacleado, y con mordidas sumamente fuertes con animales a las cuales considero favoritas.

"hehehehehe…" a Linda le divertía los comentarios que Julio lanzaba para animarla.

"No te preocupes Linda, entiendo que a ti te gustan muchos los guacamayos azules y siempre los has querido conocer, pero recuerda que debes darle un poco de tiempo, quizá tuvo problemas de donde estaba su especie o tal vez su familia, bueno, si es que en realidad haya pasado eso, además, es extraño que hayamos encontrado a este guacamayo perdido en el desierto de Sao Paulo, hay mucho que resolver para encontrar la respuesta"- finalizaba Julio.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo"- contesto Linda de una linda actitud

"Bueno, tengo que terminar unos pendientes, luego iré al mercado por algunas cosas, quieres acompañarme"

"De hecho yo, quiero quedarme unos minutos más, quiero mirar una vez más a las aves, y de paso ver lo que hacen las que rescataron en el desierto"

"¿Segura?, es decir, a estas horas el asunto se vuelve peligroso y los bandidos pueden hacer de las suyas mientras dormirnos, no quieres que te lleve"

"Bueno, yo pensaba irme de regreso, pero si quieres, puedes volver cuando termines de tus asuntos, yo en lo mientras estaré aquí con las aves"- respondió con una sonrisa.

"Te entiendo, entonces, nos vemos en una 1 hora aquí"- Se despido Julio mientras caminaba a su jeep, No sin antes que Linda terminara dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos aquí"- respondió Linda con una sonrisa, mirando como Julio llevaba el rostro semi rojo por el repentino beso que recibió, no esperaba algo como esto.

"Tenemos muy poco de conocernos, valla, parece que el destino nos hizo juntarnos a pesar de hacer un largo viaje a Minnesota"

* * *

Mientras los guacamayos aventureros se instalaban en la clínica para descansar, de mal en peor sigue aumento en el tema de la comida, puesto que las cosas en el Amazonas no se lograban recuperar y el amor que se tenía empezaba a desvanecer, en el caso de Eduardo todo empezaba a caer de mal en peor, ya nadie daba su participación por la recolección de la comida, y poco a poco la desesperación empezaba a tenderse más fuerte de lo normal, si Eduardo no llegara a reaccionar a antes de sufrir las consecuencias puede que tenga un castigo severo, mucho más severo de lo que llegaba a dar como líder del clan, en estos momentos su preocupación no pertenecía en el clan, inclusive en la comida.

"Buenos días Ed"

"¿Roberto?..."- reacciono inesperadamente.

"Valla, en verdad si ávido mucho trabajo en toda esta zona del amazonas, donde quieres que empiece para que recuperemos lo perdido"

"Eso lo discutiremos después, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo"- respondió Eduardo en una actitud no muy fuerte.

"Yo lose Ed, y lo comprendo, se que he faltado muchas veces porque mi orgullo no me lo permite, con tanta aventura que vivi yo…"

"Mo me refería a eso…"- Eduardo puso un alto a las bromas de Roberto –"Lo que has estado haciendo es también despreciar a tu propia raza, has olvidado nuestra fe, olvidaste lo que fue nuestra unión familiar, y gracias a tus ausencias las cosas han estado cayendo de mal en peor, mi hija tiene que trabajar casi 24 horas seguidas mientras cubre tu turno, eso es algo que ya no puedo seguir permitiendo, pero tampoco puedo permitir que sigas rompiendo tus promesas, aun cuando mi confianza te la he depositado en ti"- aclaro Eduardo entre la decepción y la seriedad.

"Yo lo se Ed, yo lose, lo vuelo a repetir, he cometido errores, pero pronto los arreglare por el bien de los demás, puede que sea pesado, pero pronto volverá a la normalidad, toda la crisis que se ha estado generando desaparecerá y todos volveremos a estar en paz"

"Oh pero claro que todo volverá a estar en paz, porque de ahora en adelante, ya no trabajas más con nosotros, y además, por cómo no has estado fallando, te ordeno que te retires de aquí"- declaro fuertemente Eduardo.

"Que dices, jeje , no creo que estés hablando en serio, ¿es una broma cierto?"

"No es broma, es en serio, después de pensarlo una y otra vez mi hija tenía razón, la tribu tiene que mejorar, el corazón tiene que mejorar, y nuestros hermanos deben recuperar esa felicidad, sabía que la diferencia hacia ti es solo divertirte, algo que Blu jamás haría con nosotros, siempre mostro preocupación por nosotros, algo que tu jamás lo harás"- finalizo Eduardo con autoridad propia, esto hizo que Roberto empezara a molestarse, pero no por que lo hayan expulsado de la tribu, sino porque termino haciendo una comparación con el hacia Blu, y cada vez que escuchaba su nombre más enfurecía de pies a cabeza.

"Jejeje, ok ok, tu ganas…yo con el dolor que tengo en estos momentos, con gusto me retirare de aquí"- dijo Roberto fingiendo ser culpable despues de que Eduardo lo expulsara de manera inmediata, aunque su sonrisa y su carácter le indicaba que tenia algo valioso de la que Eduardo estaba buscando –"Bueno, parece que solo seremos tu y yo Perliux, ya quiero ver que que nuestro momento está por llegar"- decía Roberto regresando a su lugar lejano, pasando algunos terrenos de lodo, las cascadas turquesas y algunos pantanos de los cocodrilos, llegando a su destino de rosas y campos de flores, Roberto se aseguraba de que nadie lo estuviera observando para poner en marcha su plan.

"Muy bien, creo que llego el dia, Perliux, prepárate, porque esta noche será la mejor para ti, y si te portas bien, no te hare nada malo"- decía entre risas Roberto mientras ingresaba a su árbol secreto, y justo cuando estaba por revisar el interior de su nido fue golpeado repentinamente por una piedra dura.

"!¿Que demonios?!"- respondió Roberto despues del duro golpe que recibió, solo para mirar borrosamente a su atacante.

"!Espero y te haya gustado la sorpresa!"- de manera increíble Perla se habia desatado de las lianas para sorprender a Roberto con el golpe que le propino.

"No creas que…te saldrás con la tuya…puedes volar, pero te atrapare otra vez"- respondía a medias Roberto.

"!No Roberto, esta vez no!"- Perla volvió a golpear Roberto lo más duro posible hasta quedar noqueado en el suelo de su nido, la desesperación que llevaba Perla era insoportable, pero tenía que actuar rápidamente para no preocupar más a su familia, lo que ella en si aún no sabía era que Roberto no solo tenía planes para querer secuestrarla, sino que también tenía planes para gobernar a la tribu azul con los rojos, esto es algo que seguramente tendrá como sorpresa una vez que Roberto haya despertado.

"Ya no puedo aguantar más, Blu…voy a ir a buscarte, estes donde estes"- fue lo último que respondió Perla mientras regresaba rápidamente a la tribu.

* * *

De regreso en la clínica, ya todo se encontraba listo, solo unos detalles más y la clínica está por cerrarse, de costumbre, los guacamayos no tuvieron problema en quedarse a dormir por esta noche en la clínica, puesto que aún se necesitaban hacer algunos chequeos y revisar una vez más sus estados de salud una vez que hayan sido liberados, Pablo y Lucy aprovechaban ese tiempo para seguirse conociendo y en sus pensamientos llegaban a pensar que podrían hacer de ahora en adelante saliendo de la clínica, Juan y Javier tampoco tenían problemas en dormir en el jardín, debido a que los gustos del pequeño guacamayo obligaban a decir siempre un sí, pero mientras todo eso pasaba con ellos, en la laguna artificial de la clínica, Blu aún se encontraba encerrado, en todo el día no se ha movido de ahí, seguía sin tener ánimos de ver a sus amigos o por lo menos sentir el aire chocar en sus plumas, lo único que quería era seguir estando solo hasta que terminara el resto del día y la noche, pero escucho un pequeño ruido que provenía en las afueras del estudio.

"¿Que fue eso?"- pregunto después de ver como poco a poco la puerta de la jaula se abría lentamente, llamando un poco la actitud de Blu, creyendo que se trataba de algún contrabandista o de algo mucho peor, sin embargo se trataba de Linda, quien estaba ingresando lentamente a la cámara, mirando de reojo a Blu, quien le extraño un poco en que volviera, solo para mirar como su mano había sido vendada debido por el picotazo que le propino Blu.

"Ho…hola amiguito, como estas"- saludaba mientras miraba como Blu cambiaba su actitud de sorpresa.

"Emm…yo, espero no molestarte un poco"- respondió apenada Linda, temiendo a que Blu la atacara una vez más, aunque Blu tenía también el mismo sentimiento penoso.

"Escucha, yo, quisiera disculparme por lo que intente hacer, no esperaba que reaccionaras de esa manera, yo, solo intentaba ayudarte para que no tuvieras miedo"- reflexionaba Linda, acercándose un poco más hacia Blu sin querer sorprenderlo otra vez –"Y bueno, supuse que tendrías hambre, ten, guarte esto para que comieras"- reflexiono dejando 2 nueces de Brasil, si bien era otra muestra mas de ayuda que Linda volvia a dar a Blu, el cual ya habia visto una vez que despertó en la clínica, lentamente Blu se dirigía a las nueces, acercándose hasta tomar unas nueces sin que se moviera tanto para no lastimarse, Linda solo veía como poco a poco el guacamayo volvía a alimentarse, con forme se concentraba en la nuez ella sentía aun las ansias de querer acariciarlo, pero seguia teniendo miedo de que volviera a ser atacada, lentamente acercaba su mano derecha sin hacer ruido, como ya era de costumbre Blu se percató que volvía a hacer lo mismo, llamando su atención en volver a atacar,

"No Blu, no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, ya sabes que esa humana solo quiere ayudar, tendre que regresarle el favor después de lo que hizo por mi"-en lugar de usar la amenaza prefirió no usar su carácter salvaje para no asustarla, quedándose quieto mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, empezando a sentir como los dedos de Linda acariciaban su cabeza lentamente, recorriendo su cuello, espalda y algunas partes de su cintura, para Blu le era agradable esa sensación acariciando sus plumas luego de lanzar un chillido de placer.

Linda estuvo feliz de que finalmente se ganara su confianza, demostrando que no todos los humanos son malos según piensan las aves, poco a poco Linda comenzaba a quitar levemente las vendas de Blu sin lastimarlo, tomando en cuenta que también le importaba la salud de los animales, al liberarlo completamente se sintió como nuevo, ya no tenía molestias, y sus heridas fueron cubiertas.

"Que bien que te hayas alivianado"- comento después de tirar las vendas –"Oye, si no te molesta yo, bueno, están a punto de cerrar la clínica, y no me gustaría que te sintieras solo en la cámara, porque no duermes hoy en el hotel de donde vivo, puedo darte lo que necesites, comida, un baño, televisión, en fin, algo con que entretener, si…si tú lo aceptas claro"- para Blu no era necesario pensarlo dos veces, su confianza hacia Linda se lo había ganado, por lo cual fue volando hasta quedar en el hombro de Linda.

"Me alegra que hayas aceptado"- respondió dándole otra caricia más –"tendremos que esperar hasta que Julio regrese, y de ahí, nos vamos"- sentencio Linda con una sonrisa, sin duda esta será otra de las experiencias que Blu estará por vivir.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ojala y les haya gustado el siguiente cap, ya saben que pueden opinar con sus reviews y alguna opiniones para cambiar algunos detalles.**

 **El próximo cap será un poco más largo a comparación a este, estén pendientes.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara, nos vemos la próxima y ante mano un feliz dia del padre para todos.**

 **Chau.**


	17. Por fin, Rio de Janeiro

**Bien amigos, otro cap más de este espectacular fic, ya casi nos acercamos al final de esta historia, unos cuantos caps más y esperen a saber el final, ojala y sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus nuevos reviews, ya saben que son gratis y sus opiniones pueden ayudarme a mejorar alguna parte de la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

" **Por fin…Rio de Janeiro"**

Después de haber pasado un día tan extraño como Blu lo pensaba en sí y de pasar por momentos difíciles estaba pasando ahora por uno de sus momentos maravillosos, mientras estaba posado en el hombro de su nueva amiga, llamada Linda, una chica que vino de vacaciones a conocer los bellos lugares de Rio y su especialidad con los animales disfrutaba del viaje mientras Julio manejaba su jeep en camino al hotel de Linda, hay Blu empezaba a sentir asombro y alegría después de recorrer algunas partes de Rio, lo extraordinario estaba por venir.

"Bueno amiguito azul, puede que no seas de aquí, si es que eres proveniente de otra selva pero, bienvenido a Rio de Janeiro"- presentaba Julio después de llegar a la ciudad.

Fue entonces que Blu empezaba a asombrarse por lo que veía, cientos y cientos de colinas y montañas que rodeaban por la ciudad, cerca del mar se ubicaba un largo puente que conectaba con algunas costas de islas, donde barcos y algunos botes atravesaban debajo del puente sin ningún tipo de problema, continuando con el camino se encontraban también atravesando algunas murallas de los años atrás, donde también se encontraba la mayor parte de las favelas, un lugar en la cual muchos humanos llegan a vivir por sobreprotección debido que los narcotraficantes y malhechores intentar aterrorizar a la gente y de vez en cuando terminan declarando la guerra a personas inocentes, solo los más valientes llegan a ganar su territorio y conquistan lo que ahora es suyo, otra de las partes más hermosas es su playa, pero no cualquier playa común y corriente como muchos pueden llegar a pensarlo, esta era una playa que todos los brasileños la consideran especial, la llaman la playa de Copacabana, amarilla, brillante, y la más larga que haya existido a nivel mundial, se podría decir que esta playa también conectaba con algunas costas de otros estados de Brasil, puede llegar a ser Salvador, Brasilia y algunas partes de la Bahía, había, ríos, arroyos, y campos verdes, entre ellas la mayoría eran selvas, no muy salvajes como se les suele decir, ya que únicamente en una selva tropical pueden vivir, guacamayos, sapos, serpientes, pirañas y algunos cocodrilos, a diferencia de las montañas había una especial que llevaba consigo misma un cristo, conocida también como el cristo redentor o de corcovado, ubicada en una de las montañas más altas en donde podrían alcanzarla, conocida también como el pan de azúcar, a una altura madura y no muy peligrosa se puede ver todo desde lejos, la playa de cocabana, el grupo repleto de favelas, el mítico estadio Maracaná, y la mayoría eran más y más montañas verdes.

"¿Q te parece todo esto?"- preguntaba Linda a Blu, el cual le indicaba que estaba hipnotizado por lo que veía, unos minutos más tarde, Julio llego al hotel de donde vivía Linda, agradeciéndole su molestia por traerla de regreso mientras se despedía de Julio, Blu también le regresa la despedida, aunque no lo conocía tan bien como ahora lo hacía con Linda, ella por su parte guiaba a Blu a la habitación donde vivía ella, todo parecía marchar bien, pero al llegar a la entrada, había algo que no encajaba bien, o más bien, algo no se permitía en este hotel.

"Cielos, lo había olvidado"- decía Linda después de ver el letrero, diciendo lo siguiente, no se permiten mascotas, aunque a Blu no le agradaba que lo llamaran mascota.

"Escucha, no es muy difícil para buscar mi habitación, son 16 pisos, mi habitación está a 10 pisos del hotel, estoy entre los 4 más largos, solo tienes que volar hasta los últimos y yo te hare señal para que me ubiques, entendido"- explicaba Linda para que Blu no la tuviera difícil al momento de buscarla, después de verla como ingresaba y de registrar su entraba, Blu volaba en lo más alto para poder ubicar en que altura se encontraba el habitación donde Linda se encontraba, estuvo posado a 4 pisos como ella lo indicaba, y mientras esperaba su aparición aprovechaba una vez más para ver de nuevo el paisaje de Rio, recordando también los momentos más divertidos que tuvo que pasar con todos sus amigos después de que atravesara paso por paso las barreras y algunos caminos peligrosos, incluyendo también a los animales a la cuales enfrento para salvar vidas, como lo fue el caso de Lucy luego de ser capturada por un halcón peregrino y por unos zopilotes que había capturado a una cría de guacamayo que Javier y Juan habían encontrado, puesto que estaba perdido, unos minutos más tarde Linda empezó a ser señas con algunos banderines para indicar que ya estaba en su habitación, aunque Blu seguía sin estar seguro de romper la regla de no entrar en el hotel, puesto que podrían meterse en un gran problema, o peor aún, podrían poner en problemas a Linda si intentara entrar con animales y pueden que en cuestión de segundos llegaran a correrla.

"Bueno Blu, no puedo decir bienvenido a casa, pero puedes instalarte por unos días aquí"- respondía Linda mientras le mostraba algunas cosas a Blu para que llegara a entretenerse con algo mientras ella revisaba algunas cuentas y checaba los días de vencimiento que le quedaban en el hotel, el lugar le agrada a Blu, parecía tener todo, una televisión, un mini sofá, un escritorio, un baño, y una cama singular para una sola persona, que lastima que solo eran pocos días los que faltaba para desalojar el cuarto, debido a que su mantenimiento estaba por vencerse en unos días más.

"Como te decía, es algo simple, no es mucho pero, tiene todo lo necesario, puedo prepararte una cama para que duermas esta noche, mañana por la mañana seguiremos recorriendo las parte de Rio, por ahora, solo quiero dormir"- decía amablemente Linda mientras sacaba de su maleta un par de cobijas y sabanas para preparar la cama de Blu, aunque para él era nuevo en dormir en una pequeño colchón.

"Ire por un poco de jugo antes de dormir, ¿te traigo algo?"- preguntaba Linda, Blu negó con la cabeza, se sentía bien en estos momentos, no quería causar molestias algunas.

Minutos más tarde, era el momento de ir a la cama, había sido un día largo para todos, Linda estaba profundamente dormida, con la televisión encendida, en cambio Blu miraba por la ventana como poco a poco las pocas luces de Rio estaban por apagarse y el sueño cada vez estaba gobernándolo de pies a cabeza, después de dar una última vista más a todo Rio termino rendido mientras se recostaba en unos de los pequeños cojines que Linda le había preparado, una noche buena que recordar, y sin duda alguna, los próximos días Blu, serán los mejores, ya que su sueño deseado, acaba de cumplirse…por ahora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las calles de Copacabana estaban semi llenas y algunas estaban varadas debido al mal tráfico que en estos momentos se estaba efectuando, en otros lugares ya sea de comida, talleres de auto reparación, teatros empresas brasileñas y algunos barcos y cruceros que transportaban turistas de otros países iniciaban el día un poco más apretado, y mientras eso pasaba afuera en el hotel de descanso, llamado Rílate, Linda iniciaba su día preparando su desayuno favorito, panqueques con tocino y una taza de café, en cambio Blu lo iniciaba con una manzana que había conseguido minutos después, pero no era mucho en una manzana.

"Por cierto, nunca te dije mi nombre, yo soy Linda, y creo que necesitas tener un nombre"- pensaba Linda mientras le buscaba algún nombre, aun sin saber que Blu era su verdadero nombre.

"Aver, que te parece…Raquel…, no espera, eso es para hembras, y tú eres un macho, que tal…mantequillita…dulce como la mantequilla, y si no pues…Crema de maní"- todos los nombres que ponía Linda hacían que Blu ponía sus caras de desprecio y caras extrañas después de escuchar nombres extraños, por lo cual la guiaba hacia una ventana, Linda no entendía lo que quería hacer, pero prefirió seguir los pasos de Blu, una que llegaron a la ventana.

"¿Que hacemos en la ventana?"- preguntaba Linda al no entender nada, por lo cual, Blu señalaba el cielo, azul, claro, y sin ningún rastro de nubes blancas u negras, aunque lo que trataba de hacer Blu era indicarle que el color del cielo era su nombre, solo que en inglés.

"Lose, el cielo es azul, es porque ha estado un calor tremendo, la última vez que estuvo así Julio se quemó completamente la espalda porque el menso no se puso bloqueador…eso era lo que tratabas de decir"- preguntaba Linda después de lo que hacía Blu, por lo cual le negó de la cabeza, de esa manera vio que en el escritorio de cristal había una variedad de papeles y un lápiz, teniendo una idea en su cabeza, volando hacia las cosas de Linda mientras usaba el lápiz para escribir, a Linda le llamaba mucho la atención a lo que Blu hacían.

"Para que no vuelvas a inventar tonterías extrañas"- decía Blu entre sus graznidos mientras le mostraba la nota a Linda.

"Blu…eso significa azul en inglés, oye espera…estas tratando de decir…que te llamas Blu"- preguntaba Linda creyendo que fuera su verdadero nombre, por lo cual le asintió con la cabeza.

"Valla, no sabía que ese fuera tu nombre…es decir, jamás creí que las aves ya tuvieran su propio nombre, y eso que cuando los tienen de mascota, les buscamos uno, crei que te quedaría mejor como Mitch, ya sabes, como las marionetas Klein y Mitch2"-bromeaba Linda con algo de humnor, a lo cual Blu vovlio a responderle con una mirada enojada.

"Bueno no importa, despues de todo es un lindo nombre, igual que tu"- respondia acariciándole la cabeza, a Blu le gustaba disfrutar de las caricias de Linda en su cabeza.

"Pero espera, necesitas comer un poco más Blu, no creo que una manzana te llegue a llenar, porque no pruebas un poco de lo que hice"- Ofreció Linda un poco de su desayuno, y a pesar de probar cosas nuevas Blu no estaba seguro si ahora comer algo que los humanos hacían, si bien todo lo que hacía para quitar el aburrimiento cuando estaba en el amazonas ahora como pasar al siguiente nivel, para saberlo, es probarlo, por lo cual Blu no lo dudo dos veces mientras agarraba un trozo del panqueque de Linda.

"Esto se llama panqueque, es suave, esponjoso y tiene un buen sabor, quieres probarlo"- ofreció Linda mientras Blu agarra un poco, primero lo olfateaba, después mordió un poco para sentir el sabor, era rico, sentía el dulce en su boca, y tenía una pequeña combinación de sabor frutal, por el cual termino agarrando otro trozo más, dando a indicar que le gusto.

"Jeje que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora prueba esto"- ahora Linda le acercaba un pedazo de tocino, a Blu le encantaba probar cosas nuevas, en cuando probo el tocino por un momento le pareció bueno, pero después de sentir que el sabor era carnoso poco a poco empezó a asquearse y escupió el resto, quejándose del sabor que tenía.

"Jejeje parece que el tocino no te agrado, ahora toma un poco de café, suele se puro cuando son puros granitos, pero tiene un toque de leche fresca, pero cuidado, esta un poco caliente"- en cuando Linda dio su indicación Blu se acercó con sumo cuidado al café para tomar un poco y no quemarse, en un principio parecía ser puro, pero la combinación del azúcar más el sabor de la leche hacían de un café perfecto, y aunque a Blu no le importara la temperatura termino tomándoselo por completo, dejando a Linda con la boca abierta por lo que hizo.

"Valla, eso fue sorprendente"- dijo Linda después de ver a Blu como reposaba –"Bueno, iré a lavar esto, más tarde te preparare un chocolate caliente"- decía mientras Linda recogía los trastes y los lavaba, más tarde Linda le mostraba a Blu algunas cosas más para matar el aburrimiento, a diferencia de la televisión Linda le mostraba algunos libros, con historias muy interesantes, con clasificaciones de romance, aventura, comedia, drama, terror, acción, ciencia ficción y entre otras, y si era necesario le mostraba también algunos ingredientes para preparar el chocolate caliente que Linda hacia cuando estaba a temperaturas muy bajas en Minnesota, era un poco estresante el tener que comer algunos chocolates, pero a Blu no le molestaba, para el era entretenido hacerlo, al final, el resultado fue rico.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido"- decía Linda dando su último trago a su chocolate –"Bueno Blu, yo te tengo que dejar, tengo que regresar con Julio para ayudar en su trabajo, tu puedes quedarte aquí, después de todo ya tienes lo necesario para ti, pero si gustas puedes salir del hotel a dar un paseo por la ciudad, yo volveré cuando pueda pero trata de regresar lo más pronto aquí Blu, entendido"- explicaba Linda con suma autoridad, Blu simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, que así sea entonces, les mandare un saludo a tus amigos de tu parte, nos vemos Blu"- se despidió Linda mientras cerraba la puerta de su hotel, Blu le lanzaba un graznido de despedida, mirando todo a su alrededor, un hotel completamente vacío, en su mente si tenía ganas de salir, pero estaba un poco desordenado el lugar.

"Valla lugar, todo un desastre, necesito hacer un par de cambios antes de salir, como limpiar claro, ok, por donde empezare…"- decía Blu mientras limpiaba paso por paso el hotel, asegurando la cocina, el baño, y la cama de donde dormía Linda, si bien era perezosa cuando dormía por lo menos que mantuviera bien ordenado sus cosas, y algunas partes más de la cocina también fueron limpias después de haber preparado su chocolate caliente, al final, todo el lugar lucia de maravilla, ya no había ningún problema de dejar el hotel, solo era cuestión de asegurarlo mientras el salía de viaje a conocer más de Rio.

watch?v=gfOyoLq18z8.

Ahora sí, la diversión comienza ahora"- dijo Blu mientras salía de la ventana, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue volar a la playa de Copacabana, donde los brasileños aprovechaban su tiempo para gozar de la vida solar, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a una de las palmeras, posándose y mirando como todos se divertían en la playa con balones, partidos y algunas guerras de agua caliente, y aunque fuera extraño, varias aves también estaban disfrutando de la vida en la playa, en pareja o con familias, todo un espectáculo lo que se daba en la playa de Copacabana.

"Valla, si que es divertido"- decía Blu al sentir el aire que chocaba sus alas.

"Eso mismo digo mi amigo"- dijo una voz extraña posándose en la cabeza de Blu –"Además de divertido, es un lugar cálido, un lugar que es conocida como los reyes y reinas de la samba"- explicaba un pequeño canario amarillo.

"¿Reyes y Reinas?"

"Si hermano, reyes y reinas, en todo Rio de janeiro se hacen concursos de canto y nuestros invitados tienen que escoger a su favorito para el resto del año"- explicaba un cardenal rojo, quien estaba a un lado del canario, podría decirse que eran amigos.

"Disculpa…quienes son ustedes"- preguntaba Blu al darse la vuelta, mirando al duo de aves que estaban abrazados

"Estimado amigo, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre, es Nico, todos me conocen como el rey de la música, pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre"- se presentaba el canario amarillo.

"Y yo, soy Pedro, el mejor ligador de chicas que hayas tenido en tu vida, si necesitas alguna vez mi ayuda, solo llámame, y yo, te ayudare a resolver todos tus problemas cuando se traten de chicas lindas"- exclamaba Pedro como todo un experto, aunque a Nico lo único que le daba era risa.

"Entiendo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Blu, y yo, bueno, recientemente llegue a Rio"

"Enserio, entonces no eres de por aquí"- respondió Pedro.

"Amigo mío, es un honor para mí darte la bienvenida, llegaste al lugar correctamente, parece que te enseñaremos un par de cosas antes de que te sientas como en casa, pero primero acompáñanos, te presentaremos a un amigo especial que te ayudara en algunos puntos"- decía Nico mientras preparaba sus alas para volar, seguida de Pedro.

"Bueno, quería aprovechar el tiempo para pensar en mí, pero, creo que no sea problema tener un poco de compañía"-respondió penosamente Blu al momento de volar.

"Relájate amigo, no es nada de que temer, siempre que vemos a un ave que no es de por aquí nosotros hacemos lo nuestro para sentirlo como en casa, y si es para aliviar sus problemas, nosotros tenemos la solución"

"Pero antes de explicarte tienes que contarnos como llegaste a este lugar, vienes solo, o viniste acompañado"- preguntaba una y mil cosas Pedro.

"Pues, que puedo decir, es una historia muy larga, y mis principios empiezan desde una selva muy lejana, conocida también como el amazonas"

* * *

En medio de un mercado de frutas y puestos de comida, varias aves se integraban a las afueras de un pequeño rincón que estaba en medio de los puestos, un montón repleto de latas, cajas vacías y una variedad repleta de botellas de cristal, el cual también se le conocía como el club de samba, y entre la multitud de aves un tucán toco estaba revisando algunos ajustes y presionaba a sus trabajadores con el trabajo duro antes de abrir el club.

"!Hey chicos que es lo que pasa!, necesitamos tener todo listo, traigan todo el licor, necesitamos más comida, la pista de baile necesita una limpiada"- indicaba una y mil cosas el tucán toco, presionándose en sí mismo por querer tener listo el club.

"Cielos, esto es peor que cuando mi esposa se pone de regañadientes por no cuidar a mis hijos"- se lamentaba a si mismo

"Hey Rafa, parece que la presión te está haciendo una pasada"- en medio de la multitud aparecieron volando el dúo musical.

"Ah, Nico, Pedro, ¿qué onda familia?"- saludo el tucán, cuyo nombre era Rafael.

"Donde te has metido hermano, ya no apareces en los momentos más interesados"- criticaba Pedro.

"Que esperaban, estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas para tener listo el club, ustedes deberían estar trabajando"- criticaba Rafa al dúo dinámico.

"Y lo estamos haciendo, observando el paisaje y admirando algunas chicas"- bromeaba Pedro con sus amigos, a ellos no les agradaba sus bromas pesadas.

"Pero te tengo una noticia hermano, tenemos aún invitado que no es de por aquí"

"¿Un forastero?"- preguntaba Rafa, a lo que sus amigos asintieron –"Ya entiendo, bueno, tendré que dejar a un lado mi estrés, ¿en dónde está?"

Afuera del club, Blu esperaba pacientemente al dúo musical, debido a que no conocía este mercado, por el cual decidió esperarse sobre el techo de uno de los mercados, meditando en sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaría pasando en otros lugares, uno de ellos provenía en el amazonas, como estará su madre en estos momentos, a veces le hacía falta, si hubiera aceptado el venir con el hasta Rio nada de esto estaría pasando como la crisis alimentaria, y como lo estaría tomando Perla.

"Perla"- murmuro en su pensamiento por recordar a su amiga, había sido un mes desde que dejo el amazonas, quien sabe cómo estaba en estos momentos sin su presencia, si era lo que Eduardo había deseado de el.

"A sí que, tu eres el forastero, cierto"- interrumpió Rafi los pensamientos de Blu.

"!Que!…!yo!…!no quería!…"-

"Oye oye tranquilo amigo, no hay nada de que temer, no te voy a comer si a eso te referías, jeje"- se reía Rafael.

"Amigo mío, queremos presentarte al rey del carnaval, el siempre ha sido la respuesta más indicada para mejorar los problemas de otras aves"- aconsejaba Pedro, por lo cual Rafael termino dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"Auch, ¿y eso porque?"

"Por hacer preguntas tontas, y no es correcto que me llamen así, para ti mi amigo, puedes decirme Rafael, pero muchos me conocen también como Rafi"- se presentaba Rafael.

"Ok, un gran nombre, el mío es Blu, jeje, ya sabes, como azul en ingles"- se presentaba Blu.

"Valla amigo, no pareces tan normal, solo mírate, tienes muchas cicatrices, algunos cortes marcados, y una extraña herida en la frente, ¿qué te sucedió?"

"O esto, no es nada, solo, solo fue un combate que tuve contra un halcón, no es nada de qué preocuparse"- decía Blu.

"Tendrás que contarnos todo eso, y si lo que dices es una aventura, estaremos más que encantados, puede que te enseñemos más mientras nos hablas de ti, siéntete como en tu nueva casa"-a las últimas palabras que Rafael menciono hicieron a Blu sentirse mejor, mientras contaba su historia tuvieron la libertad de volar en medio de la ciudad, conociendo un poco más de lo que Blu aún no sabía de Rio de janeiro, mientras pensaba también en la ausencia de sus otros amigos, quienes aún les hacían pruebas en la clínica, pero confiaba en los cuidados que manejaba Julio con Linda, y mientras eso sucedía podrá tener su tiempo con unas nuevas aves, quien prontamente también se convertirán en buenos amigos, no había nada quien arruinara ese momento…o eso es lo que pensaba …por ahora.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, este ha sido el cap de hoy, ojala y les haya gustado y les haya entretenido.**

 **Les hago un aviso, el día de hoy decidí actualizar debido a que este fin de semana va ser muy eterna para mi, fui obligadamente a asistir a una boda de de alguien a quien no conozco, y lo será por todo el fin de semana, la peor que haya tenido en mi vida.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo, no olviden sus reviews y sus opiniones para mejorar el fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara México, y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Chau.**


	18. El Intruso

**Bien amigos, este es otro cap más de mi antiguo fic, unos cuantos caps mas para llegar al final de la historia, ojala y sea de su agrado y ya saben que pueden opinarlo dejándome sus reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

" **El intruso"**

La bienvenida había sido quizá no tan perfecta como Blu lo hubiera tomado después de que él y sus amigos fueran paralizados por Julio y por sus amigos ornitólogos que trabajaban en busca de animales perdidos o por falta de cuidados, sin embargo, uno de los ornitólogos había descubierto que una de las aves le resultaba conocido, por lo cual hizo lo posible para llevarla a la clínica y revisar si no se encontraba herida, en otras ocasiones otra humana que se encargaba de ayudar a Julio en lo que necesitaba intento hacer lo imposible por conocer a Blu, puesto que su interés siempre han sido los guacamayos azules y desde niña soñaba con tener uno, aunque sus intentos no fueron de la manera tan esperada como lo quería, una herida en su mano fue lo único que consiguió del guacamayo azul, y a pesar de estar arrepentido decidió darle una nueva oportunidad, borrando su error para apreciar lo que la humana intentaba darle, cuyo nombre fue Linda, la chica pelirroja que ya no sentirá soledad completa al tener a Blu de compañía, en el caso de Javier y Juan, siempre quedaban satisfechos por todos los cuidados que daban por mantener a la cría de guacamayo, aun no lograban encontrar un nombre para el pequeño, pero tampoco no sabían si ya lo tiene, lo que sí es un hecho para ambos es que han logrado hacer un buen trabajo para mantener a salvo a la cría de todos los peligros que han arrebatado gracias a la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, Blu, Pablo y Lucy, y claro, hablando de estos 2 verdes no había nada de prisa entre ellos, cada vez que tenían tiempo el uno con el otro lo aprovechaban para distraerse, cada vez se conocían más, Lucy contaba de su vida, Pablo también hacia lo mismo, y aunque estuvieran encerrados en una de las habitaciones de la clínica por recomendación del ornitólogo no parecía afectarlos en quitar su tiempo, para ellos le era agradable, y más cuando estaban solos para no ser interrumpidos por ninguna ave o humano, solo eran Pablo y Lucy en una habitación.

Volviendo al caso de Blu las cosas para el eran tranquilas, aunque su paso confuso fue el haberse instalado en el hotel de Linda, un hotel lleno de humanos, cientos y cientos de humanos, era extraño que haya hecho algo como eso, aun así no parecía importarle, lo que más llamo su atención fue conocer aún más de Rio, la comida, la cultura, los paisajes, y los cientos y cientos de espectáculos que se realizaban, ya sean entretenidos o deportivos, y esta vez ya no lo hacía solo, mientras sus amigos descansaban y reposaban un poco de las aventuras venía acompañado por 3 aves singulares que se encargaban de poner a Rio a su lugar, en la música, el baile, el carnaval, y en las fiestas, como lo eran el caso de Nico y Pedro, canario y cardenal roja, conocidos también como el dúo música, los encargados de realizar la música de sus amores, mientras que Rafael se encargaba de buscar el talento de los guacamayos, hacerlos grandes, que la música les llegue de su corazón y la armonía llegue dentro de ellos, pero no solo se trataba de fiestas y diversión nocturna y matutina como siempre lo tomaba, por otro lado también llevaba a la mente su familia, una esposa y más de 18 hijos, algunos un poco maduros y otros que empiezan a nacer y dar a luz a una vida, en el caso de su esposa, cada vez que contaba sus maldades hacían temblar del miedo a Blu, y puede que tenga otros puntos mucho más ocultos de lo que Rafi pueda saber, pero dado a las circunstancias siempre mostraba amor por ella, aunque tuviera que soportar todas las desgracias que llegaba a tener cada vez que terminaba castigado por ella.

A si era la vida de estos 3 músicos, el dúo como si nada y el otro disfrutando y cuidando a su familia uno a la vez, y aunque Blu seguía sin comprender algunas cosas por alguna razón empezó a agradarles mucho, en un principio los veía como compañeros comunes y corrientes, pero horas después de conocerlos un poco más terminaron volviéndose amigos, amigos inseparables, inclusive hacia que Nico estallara de lágrimas extrañas, esto después de haber hecho otro amigo más, usando a Pedro como si fuera su máquina de limpieza, como también lo hace con Pablo, Lucy y de vez en cuando con Juan y Javier, aunque ellos siempre estaban al margen de lo que hacia la cría de guacamayo.

Lo que siempre anhelaba con tener Blu lo había conseguido, no solo se había tratado de un hogar dulce hogar, sino que también termino ganándose la confianza, la alianza, y la amistad de todos sus amigos quienes lo acompañaban paso por paso, a veces deseaba que su madre lo hubiese acompañado para que notara la diferencia que es vivir ahora en adelante en Rio a comparación de lo que se vive en el amazonas, ¿pero?, dejando a un lado la diversión y felicidad, ¿cómo lo estará tomando exactamente?, ¿Qué planes nuevos y nuevas noticias se habrán descubierto haya?, ¿habrán detectado quien es el que realmente no deja de perjudicar al amazonas?, ¿ y cómo lo estará tomando Perla, después de todo su padre y la tía Mimí siempre la han apoyado en los momentos difíciles?, ¿será que la ausencia de Blu no la ha dejado de seguir?, muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Blu, y quien sabe que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante, habrá que esperar un milagro hasta saber la verdad, por ahora.

Las horas pasaban, convirtiéndose en días, transformandode en semanas, evolucionando en meses, hasta llegar a los años, 2 años exactamente, los 2 años más extraordinarios que cualquier ser vivo haya tenido en toda su vida, las noticias como siempre corrían con buena manera a Blu, a sus 12 años se ha convertido en uno de los guacamayos azules que más felicidad y armonía a estado sintiendo luego de haber dejado su pasado, problemas, angustias, falta de acciones y preocupaciones por las demás familias, para el ya no parecía entrar en su mente, solo era diversión, juegos, convivencia y amistad pura, o eso es lo que llegaba a pensar momentáneamente, y como era de costumbre, Blu, Pablo, Lucy, Javier y Juan gozaban de la armonía que se daba en rio, estos últimos decidieron darse un descanso después de tantas atenciones que daban al pequeño guacamayo, ahora la cría era cuidada de Julio, Linda y de los demás ornitólogos mientras tomaban su tiempo para gozar de la vida, quienes también habían presentado tiempo atrás a sus nuevos amigos, Rafael, Nico, Pedro y una nueva tucán que era esposa de Rafi, llamada Eva, una hembra con un buen carácter y un buen gusto, pero todo cambia en un instante cuando su rabia y maldad llega en su ser, por eso es mejor tener cuidado, como sea, todas estas aves incluidas también las de la selva tropical no paraban de gozar y bailar, con forme cambiaba la música el ritmo no dejaba de llegar en sus corazones.

" _ **hakuna matata, una forma de ser"-**_ Nico

" _ **hakuna matata, nada q temer"-**_ Pedro

" _ **sin preocuparse es como hay q vivir"**_ \- Rafael

" _ **al vivir así, yo aquí parendí**_ _ **,**_ _ **hakuna matata"**_ _ **-**_ Cantaban los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Valla, y pensar que no existían canciones como esa"- bromeaba Javier.

"¿Pero, qué clase de onda es esa?"- preguntaba Pablo.

"!Queras decir qué onda contigo!"- exclamo Pedro mientras estallaba de risa con sus músicos.

"Jaja, disculpen a mi compañero, siempre tiene la idea de hacer de las suyas, pero de vez en cuando llegan a ser divertidas"- comentaba Rafi.

"!No lo será para siempre querido!, en cuando lleguemos al nido tu y yo tendremos muchos asuntos que arreglar, ¡y esta vez no te dare permiso para que salgas otra vez!, ¡entendido! "Exclamaba con furia Eva, ahora comprendían el porque era su forma y carácter.

"Je…jeje…jejeje…yo solo…"

"Pero por lo mientras, podemos tener el tiempo suficiente para seguir disfrutando, ¿no lo crees amor?"- Cambio Eva de manera romántica, era obio el cambio de actitudes que usaba Eva cada vez que se sentía alegre, amorosa, pero otra veces malvada y peligrosa.

"Mi duda es que Blu no haya aparecido como para convivir con nosotros"-

"A propósito, ¿en dónde podrá estar?, se supone que siempre está cada vez que inicia un nuevo día"- preguntaba Pablo a la duda de Juan.

"La última vez que lo vi iba volando a la clínica a visitar a Linda y Julio, es extraño ver que un ave como el este adaptado un poco a la vida de los humanos, eso explica la razón cuando íbamos de aventura"- comento Lucy.

"Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para esperarlo, en lo mientras podemos disfrutar de un pequeño banquete, traje algunos bocadillos, como manzanas picadas y algunas moras, excelentes para iniciar la mañana"- decía Pablo después de tener en sus alas algunos trozos de manzana, listos para disfrutar del desayuno que tanto le costó conseguir, y entonces algo llego a interrumpir esa escena.

"!Tendrás que ser cuidadoso con tu propia comida amigo!"- gritaba una figura en medio del cielo

"¿Quién dijo eso?…¿esperen?...¿!quien se robó mi desayuno!?"- se sorprendió Pablo al no tener el desayuno en sus alas –"!Quien es el travieso que no deja de molestar!"- decía en tono retador, como respuesta la figura extrañaba volando di justo al guacamayo verde con cresta roja, pero no para envestir o atacar, si no que roba ahora las moras que tenía aun lado de él.

"Jeje no hay nada porque temer, solo soy yo"- decía un guacamayo azul, Pablo estaba perplejo por lo que veía, no podía creer que era Blu quien le había robado su propia comida"

"Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando"- critico Pablo al ver a Blu comiendo su desayuno.

"Sabes amigo, podrás ser muy inteligente y un poco cascarrabias cuando te enloqueces, pero déjame decirte que tienes un buen olfato para obtener las mejores frutas"- comentaba Blu mientras se comía las ultimas moras.

"Hay…mi desayuno"- se quejó Pablo por no haber comido otra vez, gracias a las bromas extremas de Blu.

"Cielos amigo, no puedo imaginar todos los cambios que te has hecho"- comento Rafi.

"Desde que te conocimos llegaste como un guacamayo poca cosa, es decir, no parecías mostrar un buen gusto"- Comento Pedro.

"Bueno, a veces uno se puede cambiar por si mismo, mi pasado no dejaba de gobernarme, pero gracias a todos estos cambios bueno, que les puedo decir, me siento nuevo, soy un nuevo Blu"- concluyo con su discurso, no se había sentido haci en estos 2 años que lleva viviendo aquí.

"Perfecto mi amigo, entonces hay que seguir celebrando, vamos a mover esas colitas bonitas y famosas"- decía Pedro al momento de salir del árbol, todos hicieron lo mismo, entonces la música volvió a entrar en la selva, las demás aves volvieron a unirse para estar en la fiesta, para concluir con la mañana fantástica.

" _ **hakuna matata(x3)"**_ \- cantaban todos al mismo tiempo

" _ **hakuna matata, una forma de ser**_ _ **"**_ \- cantaban Pablo y Lucy **  
** **"hakuna matata, nada q temer"-** cantaban Rafael y Eva **  
** _ **"sin preocuparse es como hay q vivir**_ _ **"**_ \- continuaba con la canción Blu.  
 _ **"Al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí**_ _ **"**_ \- todos al mismo tiempo. **  
** _ **"hakuna matata**_ _ **"-**_ mientras todos seguían con la canción uno por uno mostraba sus poses de baile, algunos parecían ser llamativos, otros no lo parecían tener, las demás aves terminaba la canción con uno de sus chiflidos y otras seguían diciendo el mismo título, una buena despedida para iniciar una mañana cálida y soleada, a los pocos segundos después la música llegaba a su final y poco a poco iban regresando a sus tareas comunes y corrientes.

* * *

Pasaban las horas, la mañana cada vez se convertía en tarde, y la tarde se convertía en la noche, una noche cálida y luminosa de estrellas y la luna llena en su punto más alto, ahora las cosas eran más diferentes para todos, Lucy ahora pasaba su momento libre con Eva, cuidando de los pequeños tucancitos mientras hablaba amistosamente con ella, Javier y Juan también aprovechaban su tiempo para conocer un poco más de Rio, a pesar de haber recorrido todo la ciudad, la selva, y algunas zonas turísticas no querían seguir perdiendo más emociones, esto después de haber aceptado la confianza de los ornitólogos luego de que cuidaran a la cría en buenas manos mientras ellos seguían disfrutando, y claro, como ya era costumbre, Pablo y Julio no se quedaban atrás, ellos también aprovechaban su tiempo para revivir los momentos más especiales de su vida luego de una largo tiempo de separación que tuvieron en el pasado, con la comida, los juegos, el entretenimiento, algunas bromas pesadas que aun seguía generando Julio a un estando en una edad muy madura entre otras cosas que llegaban a hacer estos dos inseparables amigos de la infancia, ambos se encontraba en la casa de Julio.

"Mira Pablo, te tengo una sorpresa, y no creas que lo he olvidado"- respondía Julio llevando un especie de contenedor en sus manos, una gigantesca sorpresa que si tenía preparado para Pablo –"Tu postre favorito, un pastel de coco con relleno de crema pastelera"- revelo Julio la sorpresa para Pablo.

"Genial, mi pastel favorito"- exclamaba entre sus graznidos mientras preparaba impulso para saltar en el pastel, causando solo una parte aplastada hasta llenarse de crema de coco en el rostro, pero también hizo contacto en el rostro de Julio, desde el cabello hasta los ojos.

"Oh ven aquí…pequeño demonio"- decía Julio en persecución para atrapar a Pablo por llenarlo de crema de coco, sin embargo Pablo voló por toda la casa mientras complicaba a Julio por querer atraparlo, por si no ha notado él era quien sufría de las desgracias que de vez en cuando Pablo llegaba a ser de las suyas, esto no era lo que tenía en mente, su intención era ahora sorprenderlo al ave más traviesa que conoce, pero nada le salía bien en el intento.

"¿Que es todo ese escándalo?"- preguntaba Linda saliendo de su habitación.

"No es nada Linda, solo, solo son cosas de los amigos"- explicaba Julio para no ponerla en preocupación, sin darse cuenta que una bola de crema pastelera iba en dirección a él, accidentalmente termino dando en ella.

"!Pero qué demonios!"- exclamo sorprendida por lo que le hicieron.

Pablo estaba seguro de haber dado a su objetivo, queriendo presumir que una vez más el sigue siendo el rey de las bromas, hasta que se dio cuenta algo inesperado, sorprendido por lo que se llevó, pues en lugar de darle a Julio, termino dándole a Linda.

"!Me puedes decir que es todo este lio Pablo!"- regaño con los dientes Linda, a lo que Pablo solo mostro una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Jeje, veras, resulta que estábamos reviviendo nuestras acciones de niños, y bueno, el intento atacarme con la bola, pero, creo que se equivocó por ti"- explicaba con detalle Julio mientras Pablo aguantaba los nervios de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que Linda tendría una reacción un poco más exaltada de lo normal.

"¿Tanto por querer darte en el rostro?"- preguntaba Linda mientras limpiaba su blusa roja.

"Pues, es lo que Pablo y yo siempre hacíamos cuando éramos niños"- eso fue lo que decía Julio mientras Pablo asentía con la cabeza, al entender todo el alboroto Linda tomo un poco de pastel de coco para llevárselo a Julio.

"Y bien, ahora que dejaste de jugar, no te gustaría disfrutar de este delicioso pastel"- pregunto con amor y dulzura.

"Bueno, después de todo el alboroto, solo un poco, para recuperar un poco la energía que perdí"

"Si es así entonces…"- decía Linda alzando los brazos con el pastel –"!Toma chango tu banana!"- fue lo último que dijo después de estrellar el pastel en la cabeza de Julio, y con sus dedos uso un poco de crema pastelera para llenar los ojos y nariz –"Bien, ahora si me disculpas, iré a descansar en nuestra habitación"- dijo Linda despidiéndose de Julio con un dulce beso de labio a labio –"Te espero más tarde amor"- fue lo último que dijo Linda al momento de encerrarse, dejando perplejamente a Julio por lo último que hizo, pero era verdad, en estos dos años luego de que Linda se quedara sin dinero Julio se ofreció en darle los servicios de su casa para que no siguiera gastando más de su dinero, mientras más juntos estaban más tiempo tenia Julio para conocer más Linda, los sentimientos y el amor que poco a poco llegaba a tener Julio por Linda eran grandes, en su vida jamás lo había experimentado con ninguna chica como ella, fue entonces que decidió armarse de valor para declarar su amor por ella, en un principio no pareció entenderlo, pero a pesar de sus locuras y gracias que llegaba a genera Linda no utilizo un no para rechazarlo, una alegría bastante grande que había sentido Julio al tener a Linda como nueva pareja, dos años en las que han estado viviendo juntos.

"Valla, el amor sí que es poderoso"- reacciono Julio por el beso de Linda, Pablo le hizo un graznido para que reaccionada, al no tener un resultado termino mordiendo la palma de su mano, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que reaccionara.

"!Auch!...eso dolió"- se quejaba Julio por la mordida.

"Te dije que siempre sales petrificado cada vez que te dan un beso"- decía Pablo entre sus graznidos de burla.

Y a pesar de ello, Pablo y Julio no esperaron más y retomaron su juego clásico en otras cosas más para no perder tiempo, siempre y cuando no hacer tanto ruido mientras Linda descansaba en su habitación.

* * *

Alejándonos de la ciudad, en medio de los campos verdes que estaban a cercas de la selva tropical, mirando por las estrellas, un guacamayo azul, un tucán toco, un cardenal y un canario miraban arriba del cielo nocturno como algunas estrellas iluminaban la noche y de vez en cuando llegaban a ver algunas estrellas fugaces que llegaban a aparecer, una buena noche para poder descansar y mirar lo que pasaba, también para hacer un poco de bromas y algo de juegos caseros, aunque…

"!AHHHHHHHHP!..."- Un sorprendente eructo llego desde la garganta de Blu, sus amigos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

"Caracoles, eso estuvo impresionante Blu"- dijo de la emoción Nico.

"No puedo creer que sepas hacer mejores eructos de los que yo soy capaz de hacer"- criticaba Rafael .

"Jeje no es la tal cosa, pero parece que me pase con la comida"- decía Blu acariciando su estómago –"Chispas, en verdad estoy lleno"

"Yo también, me siento muy gordo"- reacciono Pedro.

"Amm, Pedro, siempre lo has estado"

"Oh, es verdad, en fin, me siento genial cuando me lleno de manzanas y frutas tropicales"

Las 4 aves no dejaban de reposar en sus lugares cubiertas de pasto, pensando en cuentas y cuentas formas de cómo podrían iniciar los próximos días, a veces llegaban a pensar lo que sucedería de aquí en adelante, estos 2 años que habían pasado fueron los mejores que hayan tenido, pero uno no sabe lo que puede pasar, al menos que un milagro o algo terrible llegara a aparecer cueste lo que cueste.

"Saben amigos, a veces me llego a preguntar, ¿qué es lo que puede llegar a pasar aquí?, es decir, ¿ustedes piensan que algo extraño, pueda aparecer como para quitar la tranquilidad de Rio?"-

"No lose Nico, llevamos 2 años que hemos estado a si, y déjame decirte que es mejor mantener la paz y la tranquilidad que volver a sufrir con los desgraciados de los contrabandistas, aún recuerdo como muchas aves sufrieron tantas desgracias, tantas perdidas, pero la mayoría morían por el intento de escapar o defender su territorio"- Pedro

Con cuerdo contigo hermano, aun no dejo de hacerme esa pregunta,¿ porque demonios tienen que hacernos esto?, ¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?, ¿porque les interesa vernos sufrir y vendernos a otros destinos cuando la mayoría de nosotros estamos en peligro de extinción?, ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieren?, ¿solo quieren vernos extinguir de la manera que ellos quieren darnos?"

"No te preocupes Rafi, entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres, yo tampoco soporto ver como muchos de nosotros sufren, pero no debes olvidar que no todos los humanos somos así, y déjame decirte que la mayoría de nosotros pertenecemos al bien que al mal, humanos como Julio y Linda se esfuerzan por nosotros por mantenernos a salvo, puede que el mal siga cruzándose en nuestro camino, pero todos sabemos que nunca gana"- sentencio Blu con su discurso final.

"Eso es cierto, siempre tienes toda la razón amigo"- decía Pedro admirando los discursos de Blu, uno no sabe lo que dice la otra persona, quizá y muchas veces se habla por hablar y el exceso de confianza llega a evadirnos en ciertas ocasiones, en algún momento y la paz que Blu había encontrado en Rio en cualquier momento pueda romperse por algún extraño u objeto que llegue a aparecer, por lo menos no por esta noche o por la mañana.

Con forme avanzaba la noche cada quien regresaba a su hogar para descansar, Nico y Pedro al club de samba, Rafael al nido de su esposa Eva y sus hijos, y Blu regresaba por la zona donde se encontraba la casa de Julio, y no dormia en un nido común y corrietne, el nuevo hogar que Blu eligio fue una pequeña cabañita que Julio le habia construido para que se sintiera seguro **(similar al de Rio 2 Pero sin incluir las latas donde duermen los niños)** justamente hay se encontró con Pablo, cargando algunas bayas moradas que llevaba del árbol.

"Valla amigo, no sabía que regresarías a esta hora"- balbuceaba Pablo.

"Sigo sin estar acostumbrado, pero parece que esto me está agradando"- aclaro Blu.

"Jeje cuando no hay nada que hacer, bueno amigo, debo irme, tengo que llevar esto para Lucy"

"¿Son mis nervios o parece que ya por fin te le declaraste?, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?, No no no, claro que no, como se te ocurre decir eso chaval, esto lo hago porque llego cansada luego de su día con Eva, a estado tan cansada que necesita un poco de aire fresco, en fin, me voy amigo, te veo mañana"- decía Pablo alzando vuelo para alcanzar a Lucy.

"!De acuerdo!...!pero trata de declararte antes de que un cocodrilo te gane!"- se burlaba Blu mientras Pablo volaba con dirección al nido de Lucy, el cansancio poco a poco también lo gobernaba, las fuerzas se les debilitaba, y los ojos los tenia semi rojos por el cansancio que sentía, después de cerrar su nido Blu preparaba su cama mientras se aseguraba que ningún ave o depredador se acercara por esta zona, su cabaña era muy grande, un pequeño colchón que Linda le había regalado mientras vivía en el hotel, el suelo de madera estaba cubierta por una suave manta, tenía una pequeña lamparita, unos pequeños contenedores para comida y agua y algunas nueces de Brasil que había conseguido en algunos árboles de la selva tropical, un perfecto lugar para dormir y relajarse en la espera de un nuevo día.

"Bueno…yo…yo…(Bostezando)…quiero dormir…"- sorpresivamente Blu cayó muerto del sueño en su colchón especial, la suavidad de la cama lo hacía relajar más para olvidarse de todos los problemas y de algunos temas que había mencionado, haciendo un paréntesis pequeño, Blu se había sentido como en casa, nada podría evitar que quitara ese sueño que tanto hizo realidad Blu.

Pero alejándonos de la ciudad de Rio, en lo más alto del cristo redentor, iluminado de luces de navidad, una figura extraña se había posado en la cabeza del corcovado, admirando la hermosa ciudad que veía, el mar luminoso, las luces de la ciudad, y algunos fuegos artificiales que llegaban a estallar para terminar el día de hoy.

"Bueno, otro destino más, espero poder encontrarlo…"- reflexionaba la figura extraña, una guacamaya azul turquesa…

* * *

" **Continuara…"**

* * *

 **¿Jeje supongo que sabrán de quien se trata no?, yo creo que si.**

 **Bien, este fue el cap del día de hoy, un poco más largo y ojala sea el más entretenido par ustedes, ya saben muy bien que pueden opinarlo dejándome sus reviews y algunas opiniones que ayuden a mejorar más el fic, el final cada vez se acerca, espero les esté gustando los últimos capítulos.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Chau.**


	19. El Rencuentro

**Bien amigos, otro cap más de este fic, ya casi se acerca el final, estamos a uno cuantos más para concluirla, ojala y sea de su agrado y espero sus revéis.**

 **Sin más que decir aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

" **El Rencuentro"**

Todo parecía normal, en el árbol lejano, mucho más lejano de Rio, un Chimpancé recolectaba mucha comida de su propio árbol, una variedad llena de futas y verduras y algunos bambúes que encontraba en medio de las plantas y raíces, como también algunas flores viejas que las llegaba a usar como postre final.

"Ahhh…no hay nada mejor como una vida tranquila"- decía el chimpancé, cuyo nombre era Mike, un chimpancé que siempre hacia de las suyas cuando no tenía nada que hacer, uno de sus mejores pasatiempos siempre era comer y jugar con los humanos u otros animales, de vez en cuando se encargaría también de sorprender y robar.

"Ok, es muy dulce robar este tipo de caramelos, pero me asegurare de que ninguno contenga extra picante"- decía Mike algo desesperado y un poco aburrido de si mismo, si bien la mañana lo iniciaba mal como seria de aquí en adelante.

"Sera mejor que me despeje un poco para no aburrirme, tengo planeado ir a Rio, aunque creo que…!oye ya lo tengo!, puedo ir a ver a mi amigo azul, creo que se alegrara de que vuelva a salirme con la mia"- decía Mike alistando sus cosas, listo para salir de su gigantesco para dirigirse a Rio.

Mientras tanto, en Rio la mañana era perfecta, el sonido de los pájaros y el brillo del sol daban una buena combinación, y mientras las aves se encargaban de buscar la comida, un cardenal rojo y un canario amarillo iban de paseo por la playa de Copacabana.

"Te digo amigo, no creo que encontremos lo que tanto dices"- se quejaba Nico de lo que hacía Pedro.

"Relájate hermano, es enserio lo que digo, encontré una baya que no es roja ni morada, era un color muy especial, quizá la más imposible de buscar, solo que no recuerdo que palmera la tenía"

"Sabias que llevamos más de 5 horas buscando y buscando y no hemos encontrado nada, ¡acaso no lo sabias!"

"entonces podemos hacerlo de manera sencilla, tu puedes descansar en una sombra mientras me esperas, yo seguiré recorriendo las ultimas palmeras hasta encontrarla, no tardare nada"- decía Pedro dejando a Nico en una sombra, mientras que este aprovechaba el tiempo perdido para dormir un poco.

"Es increíble, no puedo creer que este loco de remate fuera capaz de levantarme a media noche, en fin, cuando haya acabado todo el alboroto, le hare la vida miserable"- decía Nico intentando cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco

Por otro lado, Pedro seguía buscando y buscando la baya que tanto mencionaba, las palmeras se le acababan, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que tanto anhelaba, la baya que tanto mencionaba si era especial, una baya completamente dorada y de un sabor diferente.

"!Genial!, justo lo que quería"- decía Pedro feliz de haber encontrado su tesoro, arrancándolo y olfateando el aroma, listo para comérsela de un solo bocado, o al menos eso pensaba.

"Disculpa amiguito"- decía una extraña figura en color azul turquesa.

"Amm…¿la conozco?"

"No, de hecho…soy algo nueva en este lugar, y sabes, yo también estoy algo hambrienta al igual que tú, pero yo tengo un estomago que no es fácil de llenar, y no me gustaría ponerme de forma dramática, así que por favor, podrías permitirme en recoger esa baya que llevas en las alas, creo que es algo jugosa, y debe de haber mas como de ese color"- dijo la guacamaya azul turquesa, si bien en si misma lo que también intentaba hacer era hipnotizarlo con su belleza propia, su cola, su cintura, sus brillos de los ojos, en fin, entre otras características atractivas que solo las hembras conocían, y aunque Pedro se sintiera algo petrificado solo pensaba en una sola cosa, su propiedad.

"Jeje, yo…la verdad no sé cómo decirte, pero sabes, debo admitir que eres una bella guacamaya, con buenos gustos y buena carisma, pero te digo algo, esta baya no tiene a donde ir, se queda conmigo, además, la he estado buscando por más de semanas y finalmente la encuentro, pero puedes tener suerte para la próxima, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme"- se despedía Pedro de la guacamaya, en lugar de responderle esta por su parte termino cambiando de actitud, lo que parecía estar feliz y agradable termino volviéndose ahora en una seriedad y agresividad pura.

"Sabes, reconozco que andes defendiendo tu propiedad, pero déjame ser sincera, llevo varias horas sin poder conseguir algo, no he comido nada en todo el día, ando desesperada buscando a alguien especial, y lo estaré más si no me das esa baya, te lo diré solo una vez más…!entrégame esa baya dorada ahora mismo!"- decía la guacamaya intentando controlarse sin exaltarse tanto, Pedro no sabía qué hacer, un simple no era insuficiente, necesitaba idear algo para defender su baya, Nico estaba lejos, y solo era el con la guacamaya, parecía que no tenía otra opción que hacer caso si no quería complicar más las cosas, o eso era lo que pensaba.

"Bueno, si es así entonces…!trata de atraparme!"- sorpresivamente Pedro termino lanzando arena a los ojos de las guacamaya, aturdiéndola por un momento, aprovechando también el momento para escapar de ahí, segundos después la guacamaya se había recuperado.

"Me las pagaras maldito desgraciado"- al recuperar la vista observaba a Pedro volando rápidamente para escapar, sin pensarlo dos veces fue directo tras el para devolverle el favor.

"Santos bigotes de la abuela, me está siguiendo, si no hago algo para deshacerme de ella me sacara todo el relleno, debo buscar una manera para distraerla"- pensaba Pedro intentando ser audaz para salvar su propia vida.

Nico continuaba descansando en su palmera de cocos, sin pensar en lo que hacía su gemelo solo dedicaba su tiempo para el mientras dormía profundamente.

"!Nico!…!Nico!"- gritaba fuertemente Pedro, llegando al lugar.

"!Mama!...unos zombiez me quieren comer"- gritaba agitadamente Nico después de llevarse un susto.

"Reacciona amigo, soy yo"

"!¿Otra vez tu amigo?!, ¡ahora porque motivo interrumpiste mi siesta!"

"!No es momento de lanzar quejas amigo, tenemos que irnos de aquí!"- djio Pedro llevándose a su amigo de la playa.

"¿Pero de que estas hablando?, tu prioridad siempre ha sido esa baya, ¿ahora de que quieres que huyamos?

"Porque no se lo preguntas a ella"- dijo señalando una figura azul turquesa, quien iba persiguiéndolos hasta querer atraparlos.

"Vuelvan aquí cobardes"- decía la guacamaya.

"Santas plumas, esa si es una guacamaya bastante agresiva"

"Que vamos hacer amigo, no podemos dejar que nos torture así por así"

"Descuida, por lo menos tengo un buen plan"- decía Nico con ingenio.

"¿Cuál es?"

"!Vuela!"- definitivamente no era un plan, pero a como daba lugar el dúo dinámico escapaba de las garras de la guacamaya azul, esperando un milagro para que los llegaran a salvar.

* * *

La mañana iniciaba perfectamente para Blu, quien ya despierto, su nido ya arreglado y de haber saludado a Linda mientras Julio trabajaba acompañaba a Pablo y Rafael en la búsqueda del desayuno, esto mientras Javier y Juan Lucy terminaba de hacer sus cuentas con Eva y con los pequeños monstros, que diga, hijos de Rafael.

"Valla, es agradable encontrar nueces de Brasil por estos árboles"- decía Pablo recolectando las nueces.

"Sabes, a veces me pregunto, que los hace tan especiales, y porque son tan difíciles de encontrar, la mayoría la encontramos en algunas palmeras cerca del mar"- se preguntaba Blu así mismo.

"Hay un nuevo dios, y se llama el dios de las nueces de Brasil"- bromeaba Rafael para hacer reír a sus amigos.

"No lo sé amigó, pero algo es algo, con esto nos trae buena suerte para completar con nuestro desayuno, nada puede estar arruinando ese momento"- respondía Pablo sin preocuparse de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que…

"!Auxilio!"

"Oye, ¿escuchaste algo?"

"Si lo escuche, pero, qué extraño, jamás había escuchado gritar a un ave así"

"Yo también, pero, se me hace que es conocida, es decir, solo alguien gritaría como la sonora margarita"- esto indico otro grito más de auxilio, y se escuchó mucho más fuerte.

"!Pedro!"- sin tiempo que perder Blu, Rafael y Pablo dejaron las nueces para volar en dirección a la escena del crimen, mientras tanto con el dúo musical las ideas eran mas negativas que positivas y poco a poco se les acababa los segundos de vida.

"Que vamos a hacer ahora amigo"- preguntaba Pedro soportando el peso de la baya.

"!Si tan solo soltaras la baya podríamos tener más suerte!"

"No puedo compañero, esto es lo especial que me pudo haber pasado"

"Ya casi los tengo dúo de bobos"- respondía la guacamaya.

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?"

"Te diré que haremos, tendremos que separarnos, tu ve a la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha, listo…sepárate"- decía Nico volando por otra dirección, Pedro fue al otro lado para tener suerte, lamentablemente la guacamaya también tomo la misma dirección para seguirlo, Pedro seguía estando en aprietos, pero lo estaría aún más al darse cuenta que se acercaba a un callejón sin salida, una mala noticia para él.

"Muy bien amiguito, quise agradecértelo por las buenas, ahora, tendrás que darme a la fuerza esa baya"- decía la guacamaya acercándose lentamente, preparando sus garras y su pico para atacar, Pedro estaba en un serio problema, sin la ayuda de Nico ni la de sus amigos no podría tener suerte para acabar con esta locura.

"Y bien…últimas palabras"- decía la guacamaya, tomando a Pedro por el cuello mientras lo estrangulaba lenta pero dolorosamente, dolor que trataba de aguantar mientras era asfixiado, solo le bastaron unos segundos de tortura cuando en medio de los arboles apareció Blu como bala de cañón, volando hasta embestir a la guacamaya, lanzándola al otro lado.

"Tus últimas palabras son…no molestar a mis amigos"- dijo Blu llegando a tiempo con Pablo a la escena del crimen, Pedro tomaba mucho aire luego de ser estrangulado fuertemente.

"Quien era esa ave…y que es lo que quería contigo"- preguntaba Pablo al revisar a Pedro.

"Solo quería una baya dorada, y esa ave trato de robármela"

"¿Solo eso?...!¿Porque no hiciste algo mejor que arriesgar tu vida!?"- decía enojadamente Pablo por la locura tonta que había hecho Pedro.

"Amigos amigos tranquilos, no es momento para discutir, tenemos que llevar a Pedro con Julio, luego nos encargaremos de lo sucedido"- respondió Blu a lo sucedido.

"De acuerdo…"- sin tiempo que perder Pablo llevo de sus garras a Pedro mientras se adelantaba a la clínica, Blu estaba por seguirlos hasta que un ruido hizo llamar su atención, Blu se preparaba para cualquier cosa, preparando su ataque en caso de ser sorprendido.

"Dime…quien esta hay"- pregunto Blu revisando su alrededor, en respuesta una silueta rápida ataco por la espalda, arrollando a Blu hasta quedar boca arriba, y antes de poder reaccionar volvió a hacer arrollado una vez más.

"Escúchame bien desgraciado, no sé quién eres tú para meterte en mi camino, pero si vuelves a atacarme de esa forma y te vuelvo a encontrar otra vez te hare pedazos, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo"- arremetió la guacamaya mientras sujetaba el cuello de Blu, esperando a que sintiera el miedo que la guacamaya le daba, sin embargo, no habia respuesta en parte de el.

"Es…es…no…no puede ser…no puede ser…no puede ser que sea ella, es imposible que sea ella…"- después de las amenazas de la guacamaya poco a poco volteaba su rostro para quedar frente a frente, ese rostro, los ojos, su figura, las plumas, toda esa característica le había sido familiar, no, no era una fantasía, era una realidad, realidad que no esperaba tener 2 años después de no haberse despedido de ella.

"Pe…pe…¿Perla?"- la guacamaya se había quedado petrificada, sin saber lo que pasaba soltaba levemente el cuello de Blu mientras retrocedía lentamente, ¿cómo sabia su nombre?, nunca esperaba una reacción como lo tenía.

"Eres…eres tu…Perla"- volvió a preguntar Blu, esperanzado de que su mente dijera la verdad.

"Pe…pero, quien…quien eres tú"- preguntaba la guacamaya azul.

"Soy…soy yo…Blu"- se presentaba Blu, tímido, petrificado, pero sorprendido por volver a verla.

"Pe…pero…¿cómo es que tú?…"

"En el amazonas…nosotros nacimos…y crecimos juntos, formamos una buena amistad y…"

"Mi padre te trato tan mal que…no te daría una oportunidad para unirte…"

"Fue muy cruel no haberme despedido de ti, pensé mucho en ti, pensaba que ya no querias saber nada de mi…y tu…tu…"

"Aquí…aquí estoy…"- los corazones de ambos guacamayos latían sin parar, las lágrimas de la guacamaya salían de sus ojos sin control alguna, el macho solo sentía temblor de pies a cabeza en su interior, la emoción crecía y crecía y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en parte de la guacamaya.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la guacamaya fue corriendo felizmente hacia el macho, abrazándolo sin querer separarse de él.

"!Eres tu Blu!...!eres tú!"- decía Perla apretando más el abrazo, cosa que Blu termino regresándolo.

"Si…soy yo Perla…"- decía Blu apoyando su cabeza con la de Perla, fue un momento sorpresivo el haberse encontrado.

"Pero…¿cómo?, en donde habías estado, creí que…estabas…estabas…"

"Nada de eso es verdad Perla…pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, me alegra de volver a verte…"

"Lo mismo digo yo Blu…estoy feliz de verte de nuevo"- tanto Blu como Perla estaba contentos de haberse encontrado de manera sorpresiva.

"¿Blu?, pero que estás haciendo…y que hace es ave que ataco a Pedro"- en medio de los arboles Pablo había regresado a buscar a su amigo, mas sin embargo se llevó la sorpresa de ver a la guacamaya a su lado.

"Pablo…te tengo una noticia…ella es Perla, es mi mejor amiga"- presento Blu.

"Jeje, entonces…es un placer en conocerte"

"El placer es mio…"- dijo Perla presentándose.

"¿Amiga?…estas diciendo que esa ave quien trato de atacarme…!¿es tu amiga?!"

"Jeje a si es Pedro, aunque sabes, fue muy gracioso lo que quería hacer contigo"- se burlo Blu de Pedro.

" "- a Pedro no le parecio gracioso la forma en como fue tratado.

"Pero no lo entiendo, es decir, tú la conoces, ella te conoce, pero esta guacamaya, trato de atacar a mi mejor amigo, puedo preguntarte algo amigo…!me he perdido de algo!"- arremetió Nico por cómo veía la situación.

"Jeje cálmate Nico, no tienes por qué ponerte así…"

"jeje no hay nada que perdonar Blu"- decía Perla acercándose a los guacamayos –"El placer es mío caballeros, me disculpo por mis actos"- dijo Perla dándoles a cada uno de ellos un beso en la frente, teniéndolos aturdidos hasta quedar inconscientes luego del beso, a Blu le pareció gracioso la forma en como lo había hecho.

"Me alegra que sigas vivo Blu, espera a que toda el amazonas sepa de tu noticia…en especial…tu madre, que pensara de ti cuando sepa que te encontré"- decía Perla despertando un poco la atención de Blu al momento de mencionar dos cosas, el amazonas que tanto dejo escuchar de ella hace 2 años y de su propia madre, Angie.

"Pe…pero…yo…yo no"

"Lo se Blu lose, sé que mi padre nunca te dio oportunidades para que te juntaras pero tienes que olvidarlo"

"Pero…yo…yo no puedo, nadie tiene que saberlo, nadie tiene que saber que sigo vivo, si se enteran, Eduardo me matara"- la tranquilidad que Blu había tenido por 2 años acabo por esfumarse completamente, pero había algo que tampoco quería contar, era aún peor que Eduardo y el amazonas.

"Pero…¿de qué hablas?"- pregunto sin entender lo que decía Blu.

"Claramente lo dije antes de irme Perla, ya no quería seguir con esa situación, sé que les falle en muchas ocasiones pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo"- decía Blu empezando a desesperarse.

"Pero amigo, ya no tienes por qué sentirte así, no olvides lo que te dijimos 2 años después, hakuna matata, no tienes por qué angustiarte"- decía Nico calmando un poco a Blu.

"No es que me angustie, hago un esfuerzo de cambiar, pero sigo siendo el mismo de antes"

"Pero sigues mostrando corazón y valentía en Rio mi amigo"- replico Rafael.

"¿Por favor quieren disculparnos un momento chicos?, necesitamos arreglar un poco las cosas…si no los permiten"- sugirió Perla para arreglar el asunto con Blu.

"Bueno, me gustaría contar algunos detalles más a Blu pero, creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos"

"Además, tenemos que llevar a Pedro para que lo inyecten"

"Exactamente…!¿espera que?!

"Ya lo escucharon amigos, llevemos a Pedro a la clínica"- concluyo Rafael mientras Pablo sujetaba al pobre de Pedro, tratando de zafarse para no ser inyectado.

"No…no deténganse, no por favor…!dios mío no por favor guaaaaa!"- suplicaba Pedro ya lejos de Blu y Perla.

"Jeje mis amigos sí que están locos, van a caerte muy bien, no lo crees Perla"- dijo Blu volteándose, solo para ver la preocupación que mostraba Perla en su rostro.

"Amm…¿te sientes bien?"- preguntaba Blu acercándose un poco, la preocupación de Perla era mucho para que Blu tratara de ayudarla un poco –"¿Todo en orden Perla?"- preguntaba Blu.

"Como que has cambiado…¿no sabes lo mucho que significara esto para nosotros?…y…también para mi…¿verdad?"- cuestiono Perla al sentir un poco de desilusión en como había cambiado.

"Oye…tranquila"- decía Blu en un intento de calmarla, sujetando su rostro mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules, siempre que llegaba en una situación así a Perla le agrada mucho el tipo de caricia que le hacia Blu para alivianar sus problemas, el tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir rubor en el rostro, sus sentimientos hacia el ya no los podía guardar más, era ahora o nunca, y sin ningún previo aviso beso repentinamente a Blu, un beso que el mismo no esperaba venir, pero poco a poco el sabor de su pico y el calor de su cuerpo hacían que dejara de dudar y solo se dejara llevar, poco a poco le seguía el juego y disfrutaba más del beso, estuvieron así por unos segundos, la pasión que sentían era increíble, ninguno de ellos quería separarse, pero la falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarlos, ambos desesperados y algo agitados en búsqueda de aire.

"Valla, eso fue...fue"

"Fue increible"- dijo Perla sin dejar de abrazar a Blu -"Te extrañe mucho Blu"

"Tambien yo Perla..."- ambos guacamayos no dejaban de abrazarse, y porque no merecerlo, fue mucho el tiempo que estuvieron separados desde que Blu se marcho del amazonas, hasta que Perla termino dando un tema que era importante.

"Blu…me da pena decirte esto pero, nuestra tribu fue gobernada por los rojos"- aclaro Perla bajando levemente la cabeza.

"Que…¿qué dices?"

"Lo que escuchaste Blu, nuestras familias están sufriendo por servirle a los rojos muchos de los nuestros continúan perdiendo la vida, y las exigencias de la comida son carga para nosotros, pero no solo es eso, también hay algo que debes, pero…es necesario que sea a solas"- decía Perla con un poco de miedo, aunque Blu ya no quería seguir escuchando el mismo tema tampoco quería ver a Perla de esa manera, puede que se tratara de otra personas más.

"Ven…vamos a otra parte...luego me lo cuentas...vamos"- aclaro Blu dejando momentáneamente el tema a un lado para llevar a Perla a un lugar tranquilo, el cual Blu había conocido el mismo y nadie más sabía que solo él.

Y esta vez, ya nada podrá interrumpirlos mas, Blu y Perla podrá estar solos el tiempo que se requiera, mientras Blu se encarga de ayudar a Perla en lo que necesitara

"Te digo amigo…apesta"- respondió Pedro.

"De que estas hablando Pedro"- pregunto Nico.

"Ya sabes…el…ella…a solas"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Que tiene de malo…resulta que esa chiquilla trato de asesinarme solo para robar mi baya, y sabes muy bien que no me agradan las mujeres que se aprovechan de los demás, será mejor que yo…"

"Ya tranquilo cuate, no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo tampoco sabía que Blu tenía una chiquilla, pero sabes algo, parece que se tienen algo en común estos tortolitos"- dijo Rafael.

"Jeje jamás conocí esos gustos que tanto tenía mi amigo, siento que ya se conocían, por algo fue la reacción de la guacamaya en cuando la vio"- aclaro Pablo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

" **Continuara…"**

* * *

 **Bueno, ese fue el cap de hoy, espero y ojala les haya gustado, poco a poco se va acercando el final de este fic, estén pendientes de lo que suceda.**

 **Como siempre acepto sus reviews y opiniones para que puedan mejorar más el fic antes de su final.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Chau.**


	20. ¿Que debo hacer?

**Bien amigos, otro cap ma del casi final fic, ojala y sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus nuevos reviews y opiniones.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

" **¿Qué debo hacer?"**

Estando lejos de sus amigos, Blu llevaba a Perla por la selva tropical para tener un poco de privacidad mientras buscaba alguna manera para arreglar sus problemas, las noticias no parecían ser buenas por la expresión de como llego Perla, al menos no completamente después de haber encontrado a su mejor amigo.

"Ten, come algo, te ayudara a sentir mejor"- ofreció Blu dándole una manzana verde.

"Gracias Blu, estoy bien, no me siento mal"- decía aceptando la manzana.

"Deberías estarlo, debió ser un largo viaje para ti"

"Pero no es nada Blu, es solo que yo, bueno, no...Olvídalo Blu, no es nada"

"Anda amor, dímelo"- suplico Blu tomando sus alas, dándole un poco de fuerzas para animarse, Para Perla no sabía si contarlo o no, la mayoría no eran buenos, y puede que haya algunos que ya conocía, pero la mayoría serian nuevos.

"Antes de que pienses lo contrario, por favor, te suplico que trates de entender, sé que nunca has sido un guacamayo que sigue las reglas pero necesito que me apoyes en esto, al menos, trata de hacerlo por mi"- Suplicaba una vez más.

"Pero, ¿de qué se trata?"- siguió sin entender Blu, era el momento de hablar con la verdad, pero tenía miedo, como si lo volvería a vivir una vez más.

"Los rojos Blu, los guacamayos rojos han causado muchos desastres naturales"- explicaba Perla.

"¿Que dices?"

"Lo que escuchaste…"- continuaba Perla con la historia –" los guacamayos rojos están causando problemas, pero no es ese el único problema, se están comiendo nuestro hogar, muchas de nuestras familias están sufriendo por recolectar comida en los lados más lejanos del amazonas, la mayoría son hembras, otras aves se han negado por mantener a salvo a sus bebes y a los recién nacidos, en respuesta los terminan matando de uno por uno por negarse a las órdenes de su nuevo líder, y no sé qué les habrán hecho a los bebes, pero no es ese el problema, tienen como prisioneros a mi padre, a mi Tia, pero…a tu madre…ella…ella"- Perla estaba entre el llanto mientras procuraba no llorar, pero el estado en que se encontraba no era bueno.

"¿Que sucede?…que paso con mi madre"- esta vez Blu no aguanto más la espera, necesitaba saber si su madre se encontraba bien, a pesar de haber pasado dos años nunca volvió a saber nada de ella, hasta ahora.

"Está aguantando los castigos severos que recibe del nuevo líder, si no hace lo que se le pide como respuesta termina pagando por su propia vida

"¿Que dices?"

"Lo que escuchas Blu, él tiene el control de la tribu roja y está causando la maldad de nuestra tribu, y tu madre se está sacrificando por mantener a los más pequeños a salvo, sin nadie que la ayude, sola, sufriendo, soportando todo lo que puede, volando de un lado a otro para recolectar la comida más imposible que se pueda obtener, rodeada de los depredadores más peligrosos del planeta, quería ayudarla, pero mi padre se ha vuelto tan negativo que prefirió dejarla tirada como saco de arena, de verdad lo siento Blu"- dijo Perla lamentándose por no poder ayudar, pero había algo q ha Blu no le parecía encajar, a pesar de los problemas que se habían efectuado en el amazonas y no poder saber el estado de su madre sus asuntos en el amazonas y su vida antigua ya no parecía ser importantes para él.

"No…no lo están"- eso fue lo que dijo.

"¿Que dices?"- preguntaba Perla mientras limpiaba una lagrima.

"Yo no lo creo, el amazonas debe estar segura, quizá y los humanos vuelvan a hacer de las suyas pero Eduardo siempre se las arregla para defenderse"- al parecer, Blu estaba tomando una posición negativa, como si de verdad no haya pasado nada.

"No te entiendo, ¿De que estas hablando?"- comento de forma medio molesta sin entender lo que decía Blu.

"Yo sé lo que digo, es normal que Eduardo y sus secuaces tengan mucho que hacer por mantener a salvo su lugar, pero claro, ellos nunca entenderían lo que quieren realmente"

"A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso, ¡¿y porque actúas como si no te interesara?!"- Perla comenzó a sentirse fastidiada por las palabras de Blu.

"!Es por eso!"- le contesto Blu –"No tiene caso volver al amazonas, para que regresar otra vez si tu padre solo volverá a hacer en contra mía, sé que les he fallado mucho, entiendo que no fue mi intención en lastimarlos o quererlos avergonzar, ya he perdido mucho, ¡perdí a quien sería mi amigo!, ¡perdí la confianza de los demás!, ¡mi padre murió por mi culpa!, ¡y no quería avergonzar más a mi madre!, hay algo más que quieras saber"- comento Blu aún más fuerte que la anterior, lo suficiente para dejar asustada a Perla por el tipo de actitud que tomo.

"¿Blu?, pero, ¿qué es lo que te paso?, no eres el mimo Blu que conozco"- dijo Perla un poco dolida y decepcionada por cómo estaba actuando, eso era también lo que se preguntaba Blu en su mente, porque actuaba de esa manera, que hizo para que hablara así de su madre y la vida de los demás.

"Sé que he cambiado, pero mi vida ha sido así, llena de errores, problemas naturales y descuidos alimenticios, pero sabes, encontré la mejor solución para remediar mis problemas y dejar a un lado el pasado, lo único que quería era un hogar, un perfecto lugar y olvidarme de todo lo que está pasando, quería rehacer mi vida, y a pesar de todo lo que viví lo conseguí, nunca había sentido esa sensación por mucho tiempo, y que mejor forma que hacerlo aquí en Rio…"- comentaba Blu de forma orgullosa –"y sí, es cierto, ya no soy el mismo de antes, ¿Ya estas satisfecha?"

"No…no lo estoy, estoy decepcionada de ti"- le respondió Perla.

"Genial, ya empiezas a hablar como mi madre"- dijo mientras se iba a otro lugar.

"Ojala, fueras como ella"- esto fue lo último para terminar con la discusión, aunque Blu no le agrado la forma en como lo había tratado.

"Escucha crees que puede aparecer en mi vida y decirme como debo vivirla, ¡no tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido gracias al amazonas!"

"Pero sabes muy bien que puedes cuentas conmigo, ¡o acaso lo has olvidado!"

"No necesito nada de nadie, puedo arreglármelas por mi propia cuenta, además, tu nunca entenderías todo lo que sucedió"

"!Si me lo dijeras buscaría como poder ayudarte!"

"!Olvídalo quieres!, no necesito más problemas"- Blu ya estaba fastidiado, el orgullo no dejaba de ser su fuerte para defenderse, Perla también lo había estado, lo combinaba con la decepción y la tristeza que estaba sintiendo por el cambio de humor que había tomado su ahora nueva pareja.

"Sabes que Blu, has lo que quieras"- sin más opciones Perla se dio la vuelta para irse a otra parte –"vuelve a esa vida que tanto dices mientras te sigues burlando de la muerte de los demás, realmente me tienes decepcionada, creo que el haber escapado de ahí para buscarte fue una mala idea, espero y logres cambiar de opinión y darte cuenta de todo lo que está pasando, ya perdiste una parte de tu familia, ¿de verdad quieres perder a tu propia madre mientras los rojos se siguen saliendo con la suya"- preguntaba por última vez Perla en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón, como respuesta Blu solo le dio la media espalda, indicando que ya no era para el mas el amazonas, eso fue lo suficiente para hacer sentir mal a Perla, ya no sabía qué hacer, sin ayuda, sin apoyo, sin nadie que la apoyara, su única esperanza parecía ser Blu, pero los cambios drásticos lo hizo cambiar de opinión, al final, Perla abandono el lugar para poder estar sola por unos minutos, dándose un poco de tiempo mientras aguantaba la presión que tenía, Blu también abandono el lugar para despejarse del tema, volando a otra dirección en donde nadie lo molestara, lejos de Perla, está que estaba posada en una rama solo lo veía partir del lugar, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, más que estar molesta estaba completamente decepcionada por la actitud y el cambio que genero Blu, no sabía cómo poder ayudarlo, ¿cómo hacer que entendiera a las consecuencias que se generaban?, que es lo que necesita para que Blu pueda cambiar de opinión, ¿Por qué ya no es el mismo de antes, siempre que lo llegaba a ver solían tener un poco de diversión y salidas normales y divertidas, pero ahora, el Blu que solía tener ese efecto, se había esfumado, no por mucho, pero quizá para siempre.

"Blu…"- una lagrima cayo del ojo izquierdo de Perla, pensando en una y mil cosas de poder ayudar y convencer a Blu, si no hacía algo pronto, su especie podría acabar en cualquier momento.

* * *

En el centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de janeiro, Pablo y Lucy estaban sentados en el techo de la clínica mientras contemplaban la despedida del sol y daban la bienvenida a la luna, todo estaba tranquilo, no había nada que interrumpiera ese momento, solo estaban ellos dos.

"Es un hermoso atardecer, ¿no lo crees?"- decía Lucy apoyándose en el hombro de Pablo.

"Sí que lo es…aunque, hay algo más hermoso que es el doble de lo que el cielo lo puede ser"

"¿Enserio?, ¿y de que se trata?"

"Pues…eres tu Lucy…solo mírate, ojos hermosos, rostro hermoso, pico y cabellera hermosa, toda tu lo eres más"- comentaba Pablo entre el nervio y la timidez.

"¿Enserio piensas eso de mí?- decía Lucy mostrando su sonrisa.

"Lo pienso una y mil veces desde que te conocí, solo mírate, una guacamaya tan gentil, carismática y tan linda como tú, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera rescatado del halcón, estaría pensando en lo peor, y yo mismo no me lo perdonaría, pero sabes, la suerte termino cambiando cuando tu llegaste conmigo, como si un ángel cayera del cielo, pero para mí, sería un ángel que…que…"- sus argumentos comenzaban a hacer interrumpidos ya que Lucy comenzaba a acercase lentamente mientras abraza con su ala izquierda el cuello de Pablo, acariciándolo su rostro, Pablo solo dejaba ser dominado, las caricias de Lucy hacían olvidar cualquier actividad actual, sin soltarlo Lucy continuaba acercándose más y más hasta chocar el pico de Pablo.

"Ups…"

"Emmm…yo"- Lucy lo silencio con su ala.

"Shhh…solo déjate llevar"- esto fue lo último que dijo sin dejar de acercarse, el rubor era demasiado para ambos, sus corazones no dejaban de latir rápidamente, Pablo empezaba a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que sentía con Lucy, la espera de su primer beso estaba por llegar a su fin, los sentimientos de uno con el otro era uno solo, a solo unos milímetros de que sus lenguas hicieran contacto todo se desvaneció por completo.

"!Hola Amigos!"- apareció Rafael por detrás de los guacamayos verdes, asustandolos.

"!Ahhhhh!...se asustó Lucy por la aparición de Rafael.

"Rafi, ¡¿pero qué demonios haces?!"- decía Pablo al ver como Lucy se aferraba a el por el susto que se dio.

"jejeje disculpen por eso, no esperaba que te asustaras de esa manera"- se disculpo Rafi.

"Bueno no importa, ya después veré como me las arreglo contigo"

"Que necesitas amigo"- preguntaba Pablo mientras Nico y Pedro también llegaban a la escena.

"Chicos, no van a creer lo que acabo de ver"

"Resulta que una chica azul estaba amenazándome por robar mi propia comida, estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, y mi almuerzo peligraba por ser robada por esa ave, pero gracias a la ayuda de mi gran amigo termine reteniendo mi gran…"

"Podrías dejar de hablar de comida Pedro"- se quejó Nico.

"Pero sabes que es la verdad amigo, tú también estuviste hay…"

"Bueno ya ya, es suficiente, lo que tratamos de decirles es que esa guacamaya es una conocida de Blu.

"¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?"- preguntaba Pablo.

"Por supuesto que si mi amigo, mi palabra es sabia, nunca la he usado para las mentiras, pero hablo en serio"

"Hay algo que no entiendo, los guacamayos azules suelen ser difíciles de buscar, ¿tu crees que Blu y su amiga…sean…?"- cuestionaba Lucy.

"Yo no lo creo, no suelen ser difíciles de buscar, según lo que entendí la mayoría puede ser encontrada en la selva llamada el Amazonas, lejos muy lejos de donde estamos nosotros"- concluyo Rafael.

"En fin, sea lo que sea, esa es la realidad, ah pero esto no se va a quedar así, voy a buscar a Blu para ponerlo en su lugar, y si es necesario que me presente a su chiquilla"- decía Pedro alzando un poco el vuelo.

"Wow wow wow, para tus alas chico, que es lo que intentas hacer"- decía Pablo sujetando las alas de Pedro.

"Como que, voy a exigir respuestas, Blu no nos ha contado del todo, solo iré a preguntar un par de detalles de su amiga y regreso"

"Y dejar que hagas otra de tus locuras, por supuesto que no, hay que dejar a nuestro amigo a solas con su muñeca, es momento de que tome un poco de aire y pueda disfrutar de la noche mágica, con todos los lugares que le mostré es lo suficiente para que se entretenga un poco"- finalizo Rafael, acomodándose en el techo de la casa mientras Pedro y Nico se acomodaban en su estómago, por su parte Pablo no dejaba de abrazar a Lucy mientras que ella se acomodaba en su pecho, un buen momento para aprovechar de la noche con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Pero la noche no parecía ser buena para algunos, en el caso de Blu se encontraba posado en una de las colinas del pan de azúcar, no se veía bien, estaba pensativo, nervioso, y algo confundido, la discusión que tuvo recientemente con Perla le hizo sacar varias dudas, no sabía si lo que decía era verdad, si realmente Angie, la madre de Blu estaba peligrando su vida ante las amenazas de la tribu roja con tal de defender a los damnificados y a los recién nacidos que lamentablemente perdieron a sus futuros padres.

"No…eso no, se equivoca, es imposible que esté sucediendo eso, el pasado es ya un hecho, no hay nada que se pueda cambiar, esto siempre queda en el recuerdo"- reflexionaba una y otra vez Blu por todo lo que decía y murmuraba con sus palabras, solo para mirar arriba del cielo como algunas estrellas iluminaban y reflejaban algunas figuras, la mayoría llegaban a ser animales, otras figuras reflejaban lo que era algunos humanos con algunas armas que llevaban en sus manos para amenazar y aterrorizar a los demás.

"No, no es verdad lo que dije, jamás olvidaría a mis familiares, yo nunca te he olvidado madre, nunca te haría algo como eso, yo siempre he pensado en ti, pero no sé, ya no se en que pensar para volver, y no es por ti…es por mí, todo esto es mi culpa"- se lamentaba Blu por no poder hacer nada, ya no sabía cómo limpiar sus errores y como poder corregirlos ante su tribu y al amazonas, en un principio parecía que saliendo de ahí sin tener que depender de alguien más seria lo mejor para él y para los demás, pero ahora la situación había sido más del doble de lo que se había imaginado.

Un pequeño ruido provenía de algunas ramas verdes y de algunas palmeras, cerca de donde estaba posado Blu, este por su parte detecto el movimiento a cercas y término escondiéndose en una de las rocas gigantes, procurando no ser visto si se tratara de algún depredador, retrocediendo lentamente para salir de ese lugar, pero entonces…

"!Buuu!"

"!Ahhhh!..."- grito del terror por haber visto una sombra negra, retrocediendo rápidamente hasta quedar enredado en un par de lianas, la sombra se acercaba más y más hasta quedar a cerca con Blu, atemorizado del terror mientras procuraba pensar en algo bueno, pero al final, termino descubriendo quien era realmente.

"Jajaja ok, tengo que reconocerlo, parece que sigues siendo el mismo guacamayo tan miedoso que le teme a un simple chimpancé, como yo…"- se burlaba el chimpancé de Blu, era Mike, el que ocasiono la impresión del guacamayo azul, no esperaba verlo aquí.

"¿Mike?"

"Jajajaja efectivamente mi amigo, valla que nunca he olvidado un rastro de ti"

"Pero…¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

"Vine de visita, siempre supe que estarías en Rio, y pensé venir aquí para saludarte luego de un largo tiempo, pero al percatarme de tu expresión te noto algo preocupado"- decía Mike.

"¿Yo? claro que no, solo estaba meditado algunas cosas, no es nada relevante"

"Yo creo que me estas mintiendo, y las mentiras son obras del diablo, te conozco amigo, te estado observando en toda tu aventura"

"¿Cómo?...¿me has estado vigilando?"- pregunto Blu de la impresión.

"Jajaja más de lo que te imaginas"- decía Mike –"pero sí que sufriste mucho, primero tu reunión con tu amigo verde de un bosque extraño hasta el aeropuerto, luego el rescate del otro verde de un halcón, después luchaste contra unos zopilotes extraños y conociste otras dos aves más y una cría, y al final, unos humanos te inmovilizaron con unos tranquilizadores para transferiste a Rio sin que te dieras cuenta, ¿algo más que te diga?"- dijo Mike contando su historial, definitivamente Blu estaba asombrado por todo lo que hizo el travieso chimpancé sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Pero en fin a un lado con los recuerdos, algo te ha de pasar…es una chica, ¿cierto?"- pregunto Mike.

Blu estaba indeciso de contestar, no quería recordar la discusión que tuvo con Perla, pero no quería seguir inundándose en sí mismo.

"Bueno…la verdad yo…amm"

"!aja!, como lo sospechaba, es normal que pasen ese tipo de situaciones, pero porque muestras una cara de depresión, deberías estar feliz, es normal que suele pasar ese tipo de decisiones pero, tu si me entiendes"

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo…la verdad, no me siento muy bien ahora"- dijo Blu dándose la vuelta, mirando detenidamente el rio que daba su reflejo –"Tuve una pequeña pelea con Perla, ella solo quería decirme lo que pasaba, pero me comporte como un idiota al no escucharla, en lugar de escuchar, me opuse a no escuchar declaraciones"- dijo Blu apenándose de lo que hizo, pero también se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo Perla en estos momentos.

"No te preocupes, te ayudare a dar unos consejos, pero antes sígueme, te mostrare un lugar para que puedas disculparte"- decía Mike guiando a Blu a un lugar seguro para que pudieran resolver algunos problemas.

Por otra parte, Perla quien estaba posaba en uno de los brazos del cristo redentor no parecía sentirse bien, después de la discusión comenzó a sentir preocupación por Blu, quizá y algunas palabras que salieron de su pico no fueron las indicadas para responder, pero tampoco fuera justo de su parte el tener que cerrarse sin siquiera escuchar lo que pasaba, a final de cuentas ninguno de los dos tenía la razón.

"Conozco muy bien a Blu, él no es así, tengo que hacer que entienda lo que está pasando, creo que lo anterior no fue lo adecuado, estando en esa situación no era necesario que peleáramos, tendré que medir mis modales en cuando lo encuentre, espero y lo pueda convencer antes de que sea tarde, después de todo, es ahora mi nueva pareja, ahora tendré que apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas"- dijo Perla mientras sentía la brisa nocturna que chocaba en sus plumas, llevando una sonrisa no solo por estar en un buen lugar cálido y fresco como lo es Rio de Janeiro, sino que además, por haber encontrado a su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **"Continuara…"**

* * *

 **Bien amigos, ese fue el cap del día de hoy, ojala y les haya entretenido en algunas de sus actividades que quizá sean un poco aburridas.**

 **Bueno, es oficial, serán 4 los últimos capítulos más para concluir con esta historia, estén a los pendientes.**

 **Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus reviews y opiniones para mejorar algunos detalles, son gratis.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima!.**

 **Chau.**


	21. Noche de Amor

**Bueno amigos lectores, aquí una vez más con otro de los últimos caps., de este finalizado fic, ya solo quedan 4 caps., estén pendientes de todo lo que suceda, cada vez más nos acercamos al final.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

" **Noche de Amor"**

Con forme avanzaba más la noche y poco a poco el sol empezaba a decir adiós a otro día mas en Rio de Janeiro, Blu y Mike iban viajando por los campos verdes de la selva, o mejor dicho, Blu cargaba con mucha dificultad a Mike mientras disfrutaba del sufrimiento que pasaba el pobre guacamayo azul.

"Mike…creo que deberías de bajarle a la grasa"- hablaba con dificultad Blu.

"Olvídalo amigo, las bananas son mi mejor postre especial para el rendimiento de mi alimentación"- decía Mike al momento de comer otra banana más.

"Cuanto…uff…¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos?"

"no es mucho, aguanta unos 200M más"

"!Que!, ¡acaso estás loco!"

"¿jeje que esperabas amigo?, por algo son las sorpresas, y esta es una de mis favoritas"- decía Mike con otra de las suyas mientras comía otra banana.

Pero descuida, con forme vas aguantando llegaremos más rápido al lugar que te conté"- sin tiempo que perder hacían lo posible por llegar a uno de los arroyos de Rio, ese era el lugar al que tanto llegaba a mencionar Mike, pues luego de haber volado un par de minutos más habían llegado a su siguiente destino, un arroyo normal con una variedad llena de flores de diferentes colores y algunas lagunas que liberaban vapor puro y húmedo, también había una variedad de luciérnagas que iluminaba el arroyo, así como también se encontraba una gran cantidad de palmeras con algunas moras y bayas, sin duda alguna un buen arroyo el que encontró Mike.

"¿Entonces, es este lugar al que tanto dices?"

"Efectivamente mi amigo, aquí en este lugar era donde me llegaba a refugiar cada vez que venía a Rio de visita, es algo simple para un solo animal, pero es sumamente tranquilo para descansar"

"Tienes buen margen, y es muy fresco"

"Más que fresco, el sonido del agua y la suave brisa del aire te hace olvidar todo lo que has vivido, quitando tensiones y alivianando el estrés.

"Pero, y que hay de los hoteles, hay muy buenos hoteles en todo este lugar, yo he descansado en uno de ellos y déjame decirte que el servicio es más que perfecto"

"Tal vez si y tal vez no, algún día y me pueda ir a uno de esos hoteles que tanto dices, pero por ahora lo discutimos después, lo importante de ahora en adelante es contarme lo que paso con tu amiga azul, porque eso último que vi no pareció bueno"

"No lose Mike, no es correcto tener que recordar eso de nuevo"

"Para eso están los amigos amigo…o me equivoco"- dijo Mike estirando su brazo en aprobación amistosa con Blu, no quería seguir con rencores en la mente y cabeza, pero no quería seguir lastimando a mas aves que tratan de apoyarlo y en sí mismo lastimarse, parecía ser que era mejor contar con alguien a tu lado, por lo cual estrecho su ala con el brazo del chimpancé.

"Está bien…lo diré, pero no sé si lo pueda arreglar más tarde"

"Descuida, con mi ayuda profesional todos tus problemas serán resueltos gracias a mi"- de esa misma manera Blu hablaba con suma claridad acerca de la pelea que había tenido minutos después, Mike solo escuchaba cada palabra que decía Blu, con forme contaba lo sucedido de la historia poco a poco iba encontrando una buena respuesta para corregir su error.

* * *

En las playas de Copacabana, Perla estaba sintiendo la brisa que chocaba con las plumas de su cuerpo, posada en una palmera repleta de cocos, pensando en una y mil maneras de cómo arreglar los asuntos que tenía con Blu, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, o como poder iniciar desde cero sin que se efectuara algún otro problema más.

"Ahora que hago, no sé dónde puede estar, esto se pone cada vez más difícil de superar, como hago para que logre entenderlo"- se cuestionaba una y mil veces la guacamaya azul por no poder encontrar algo con que resolver los problemas del amazonas y de Blu, el apoyo era muy poco, recién había llegado a Rio en busca de ayuda, pero parece que no esta funcionando, o al menos eso creía en sí mismo, después de meditar un par de minutos más Perla se alejó de las palmeras para poder volar un poco, recorriendo algunas partes de Copacabana mientras meditaba un poco más de sí misma y la de otros asuntos más, pero sin darse cuenta una silueta medio verde pasaba volando frente a frente donde volaba Perla, está por su parte reacciono rápidamente lo que veía, pero fue muy tarde tener que desviarse, ya que ambas aves chocando de cabeza, rodeadas de dolor Perla volaba cuesta abajo mientras hacía contacto con la arena suave, la otra ave por su cayo hasta quedar dentro de la arena, haciendo un intento por salir de ahí.

"Umm…mi cabeza…"- decía Perla al sentir el mareo por el impacto que sintió.

"!Sáquenme de aquí!...!sáquenme de aquí!"- gritaba la guacamaya verde, al escuchar el grito de auxilio Perla fue caminando con sumo cuidado para ver a la guacamaya, quien luchaba con fuerzas por poder salir de la arena.

"Descuida, ya estoy aquí, procura no moverte mucho"- dijo Perla al momento de hacer un poco de esfuerzo para sacar a la guacamaya de la arena, en un principio parecía ser difícil por la profundidad, pero unos intentos después la guacamaya fue liberada, reposando un poco boca arriba mientras relajaba un poco los músculos de sus alas sobre la arena.

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Perla.

"Si, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire, gracias"- agradeció la guacamaya mientras se levantaba de la arena.

"No me lo agradezcas, solo fue un accidente, aunque, fue un golpe muy duro lo anterior"- dijo Perla tocándose una vez más en la frente, sintiendo un poco más de dolor por el golpe que recibió de cabeza.

"Es muy difícil mirar por la noche"- dijo la guacamaya riendo un poco.

"Si, eso mismo digo…bueno, fue un gusto a verte ayudado, tengo que irme"- dijo Perla empezando a planear para despegar.

"!Espera!"- llamo la guacamaya verde.

"¿Que sucede?"- cuestiono Perla deteniéndose.

"Tu…tu no eres la guacamaya azul que, trato de robar el desayuno de uno de mis amigos"- cuestiono detenidamente.

"Amm…yo…no se de que estas hablando"- balbuceo Perla entre sus graznidos y rodando por sus pensamientos, pensando si esa ave era un conocido de ese cardenal que intento escapar de ella, en estos momentos podía sentirse en problemas si se topara con otra ave conocida, nada de esto caería en su favor.

"No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada, es solo que, me llego la curiosidad de saber lo que había pasado.

"Je..je…je, no hay drama, enserio, no sucedió nada"- intentaba decir Perla para no meterse en más problemas como los que tenia ahora.

Además, según lo recuerdo, creo que, debes ser amiga de otro guacamayo azul, si me lo permites yo, tal vez pueda ayudarte"

"¿Ayudarme?...¿de que estas hablando?, yo no te conozco, ¿cómo piensas ayudarme si ni siquiera sabes nada de mí?"- decía extrañamente Perla por como hablaba la guacamaya.

"Bueno, es que yo…soy una amiga de Blu"- aclaro la guacamaya verde, llamada Lucy.

"¿Qué?, ¿de verdad conoces a Blu?"- preguntaba Perla acercándose un poco más a Lucy

"Exacto, mi nombre es Lucy, y soy amiga de Blu"- se presentó la guacamaya.

"!Y nosotros también somos sus amigos!"- respondieron un par de aves que se acercaban de arriba, se trataba del dúo musical Nico y Pedro, acompañado de otras aves más.

"Quien se mete con mi amigo, se mete…conmigo"- respondió Nico.

"Entonces, es esta la guacamaya que intento hacerte daño verdad Lucy"- reacciono Pablo poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"Los que son bienvenidos a Rio son considerados buenos amigos y son pertenecientes al grupo de la paz y al amor, pero aquí también no se aceptan aves que solo desean provocar problemas"- decía Rafael estando a lado de Pablo.

"Algo me dice que es la hora de entrar en acción"- dijo Juan uniéndose a la alianza de Pablo y Rafael, igualmente estaba con ellos Javier.

"Ammm…yo, no sé qué debería hacer, pero creo que un poco de apoyo no caerá tan mal"- respondió Pablo sin siquiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, los 3 guacamayos y el tucan toco formaban un equipo para enseñarle a los demás quien mandaban en este lugar y que problemas tenían que resolver, poniendo todas las vistas a la guacamaya azul celeste.

"¿Es necesario responder con la amenaza?"- preguntaba otra tuca toco pero con apariencia femenina.

"No estoy segura, pero sabes, esto se pondrá divertido de aquí en adelante"- agrego Lucy junto con la tucán de su lado derecho, su nombre era Eva, un tucán que le gustaba mantener las reglas a su control, con un lado tierno y carismático pero por el otro lado con una maldad peligrosa y mirada malvada de cocodrilo, y ella es la novia de Rafael.

Después de unos minutos más de charla ligera y un intercambio de ideas los guacamayos fueron lanzándose de uno por uno para atacar y envestir a la guacamaya azul, cada quien realizaba su ataque para conectar un buen contacto con su rival, sin embargo, la guacamaya azul no se dejaba atacar y a cada uno de ellos los esquivaba con mayor facilidad, de uno por uno continuaban lanzando su ataque, pero parecía no funcionar, de esa misma manera ambos decidieron atacar todos juntos para que les resultara fácilmente, pero todo esto que pasaba con los guacamayos parecía ser una pérdida de tiempo para las aves que miraban el escenario, incluyendo a Lucy y a Eva, pero para Perla solo lo veía como cosas de niños, no parecían mostrarse salvajemente a comparación de otros combates que veía en el amazonas, por lo cual decidió usar su elemento sorpresa, después de unos minutos más de ataques inútiles Perla termino respondió con sorpresas que era mucho más serias, primero tomo a Pablo del pico mientras le asentaba una mordida en el cuello, Rafael y Javier realizaron ataques por detrás, Pero Perla detecto lo que hacían a su espalda y lanzo a Pablo por los aires para embestir a las aves que iban por detrás, tanto a Lucy como a Eva les hizo gracia por ver como terminaron sus amigos en la arena, ahora Perla tenía su vista enfocada en Juan, este por su parte solo quedaba de la impresión por ver a sus derrotados amigos, pero eso hizo que la guacamaya usara todas sus fuerzas para quedar agotada, por lo cual, voló con suma velocidad para que la embestida fuera rápida y dolorosa, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, en espera de una sorpresa que cayera en su favor, pero para su desgracia no fue así como lo quería, en lugar de acertar a su objetivo termino chocando con su propia cabeza en un pequeño tronco viejo, aguantando el grave dolor que se había provocado el mismo.

"Y colorín y colorado, las aves troncas fueron derrotados"- dijo Perla agarrando por el cuello a Juan mientras lo llevaba volando con el resto de sus amigos, hasta dejarlo caer con el resto de los demás, Nico y Pedro solo veían a sus amigos bastante adoloridos y derrotados, por lo cual no decidieron arriesgarse mientras retrocedían a lado de las chicas.

"!Alguien me puede explicar lo que paso!"- reacciono Rafael después de ver lo que paso.

"No lose, lo único que recuerdo fue unos golpes con pasos, golpes con pasos"- repetía Javier.

"¿Acaso están locos?, esto es lo más humillante que he visto, como era posible que una simple guacamaya fuera capaz de derrotar a 4 aves superiores como nosotros"- critico Juan después de aguantar tanta humillaciones.

"Esto se llama a no meterse con una guacamaya de su talla"- presumió Perla sintiéndose victoriosa

"Parece que es más que una lección para todos ustedes"- aclaro Lucy apoyando la decisión de Perla.

"Caray Rafi, te he visto pelear con aves tan débiles, y es la primera vez que te vence una hembra tan ágil que tu"- se burló Eva, la novia de Rafael.

"Jajaja…bueno, en fin, ellos son nuestros amigos, Rafael, Pablo, Juan y Javier"- presento Lucy.

"El placer es mío caballeros"- dijo Perla haciendo una reverencia a los guacamayos.

"Pues nosotros más"- hablo Rafael en nombre de el y de los demás mientras recuperaban la cordura.

"Jejeje, menos mal que nosotros no fuimos víctimas de ante tal pelea"- respondió Pedro al ver a sus amigos en la arena.

"Pero que vergüenza, siendo el rey del carnaval nunca sale perdiendo, y tu Rafi parece que tendrás muchas humillaciones que soportar"- se burlaba Nico de su amigo.

"Un dia de estos yo…!pero primero tendré que encargarme de ustedes!"- aclaro Rafi tratando de zafarse de sus amigos.

"¿Que pasa amor?, algo relevante que tengas que decir"- volvió a burlarse Eva.

"Parece que su papel de guardian no es tan peligrosa como pienso yo"- dijo Lucy juntando la burla con Eva, notando también que Perla se acercaba a ella.

"amm…yo…Bu…bueno, con respeto a lo que dijiste, yo, si es así entonces, ¿qué es lo que sabes?"- cuestionaba Perla, refiriendo a lo que fue el tema con Blu.

"Casi de todo, solo recuerdo que Pedro escapaba como podía de ti, me conto que todo el caos que pasaba entre ustedes solo era por una baya extraña"

"¿Enserio?"

"A si es, me conto que había visto un monstro come cardenales que robaban comida, decía que ibas a amenazarlo con un cangrejo"

"un…¿un cangrejo?"- respondió Perla entre la risa y la confusión.

"Si…decía que lo ibas a regalar con los tiburones blancos en Australia"- esto último hizo reír un poco más a Perla.

"Jejeje ya enserio, ¿a que se debe con todo eso?"- respondió aguantando la risa que llevaba.

"Bueno eso si, al diablo con eso, creo que lo último que me contaron fue que…tuviste un poco de problemas con Blu, ¿es verdad?"- preguntaba gentilmente Lucy, no le gustaba ver ese tipo de problemas que solían sostener entre amigos, aunque ella no sabía bien que eran algo más que eso.

"Amm…yo, en estos momentos no me siento bien, es…es algo personal que debo arreglar con el, no me gustaría meterte en preocupación, no lo entenderías"

"Tal vez no del todo, pero me gustaría ayudarte, no me gustaría verte así, y más aún si se trata de una amiga de Blu, a la cual…me gustaría considerar"- respondió Lucy lanzando un nuevo lazo de amistad, puede que quizá Perla aun siga sin entenderlo, pero no podía resolver nada si estará sola todo el tiempo, lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era un poco de apoyo, después de todo Blu no se encontraba en ninguna parte de Rio.

"Que dices…amigas"- sugirió Lucy extendiendo su ala, Perla solo miraba lo que hacia la desconocida por un intento de mostrar su apoyo, miro por un momento al frente para ver también al grupo de aves que la acompañaban, los mismos que consideraban gusanos, el dúo de gallinas guajoloteras y las hembras machas alfas.

"Creo…que no tengo otra opción…"- al significar que era un si Perla mostraba una hermosa sonrisa mientras aceptaba el ala de Lucy, un poco de respiro para Perla, a antes de iniciar con el plato especial

* * *

De regreso en el arroyo, Blu y Mike continuaban arreglando los problemas acerca de Perla, aunque en un principio parecían ser cómicos para el chimpancé, el guacamayo se tomaba esto en serio, como era posible de burlarse en un asunto tan importante.

"!¿Ya basta Mike, a que viene todo eso?!"- respondió Blu un poco alterado.

"Jejeje discúlpame amigo, pero esque, todo lo que he escuchado me parece una gran ridiculez de tu parte, porque mejor no olvidas eso de una vez y tratas de repararlo con una disculpa"

"Pero ya te lo dije, yo no fui el tonto que inicio todo esto, solo intente decir la verdad, pero no me lo permitio.

"Debe tener sus razones amigo, y quizá lo que te comento minutos después debe ser cierta, el asunto en el otro lado de Brasil es muy seria, familiares peligrando por su vida, los bandidos robando su territorio, y la comida va disminuyendo mayormente, amigo creo que deberías de corregir lo que hiciste antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"¿Pero qué puedo hacer?, ¡nada!, yo ya no pertenezco hay, mi vida en el amazonas se acabó, estos 2 años que viví fueron los mejores que he tenido en mi vida, quería ayudar en ciertas ocasiones pero fui rechazado"

"Pero piensa en la vida de tu tribu amigo, piensa en alguien más, no puedes quedarte así como así, no después de todo lo que me contaste, tienes que actuar ya"- aclaro una vez más Mike.

"Pero…¿por dónde?"- esa misma pregunta ya comenzaba a fastidiar a Mike, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que resolver todos sus problemas, por lo cual comenzaba a recolectar algunas flores de diferentes colores y les agregaba algún aromatizante que llegaba a encontrar, al haber terminado fue directamente con Blu hasta entregarle las flores.

"Lo primero a lo primero Blu, tienes que buscar a tu chica y pedirle disculpas"- dijo Mike mientras le daba las flores a Blu.

"Pero…¿esto crees que funcione?"

"¿Crees que yo sé de chicas?"- balbuceo Mike.

"Más de lo que deberías"- respondió Blu.

"Entonces confía en mi amigo, solo has lo que te digo, ah y no lo olvides, pase lo que pase, debes prometer algo"

"¿Sobre qué?"- pregunto Blu.

Pase lo que pase…arreglaras tus asuntos en el amazonas cuando termines, ¿hecho?"- parecía ser una broma, pero era verdad, después de remediarlos unos segundos Blu se fue del arroyo para dirigirse a la clínica, seguramente podría encontrar a Perla fácilmente, pues ese era el único lugar que ella conocía de todo Rio.

Tiempo después todas las aves regresaban a sus hogares para poder descansar y prepararse para otro día a pesar de que la luna aun no haya salido por completo, la otra mayoría podrá continuar con la diversión de aquí en adelante, con forme avanzaba la noche, Blu regresaba a su pequeña cabaña luego del encuentro que sostuvo con Mike, ideando algunos métodos y pedir disculpas a Perla después de lo sucedido, puede que lo haya pensado mil veces y lo último que dijo debió ser una equivocación de su propia parte, estaba dispuesto en limpiar su error, si quería cerrar su noche de una manera perfecta tenía que acceder a las órdenes que menciono Mike, al momento de llegar a la cabaña se aseguró de que todo estará en orden, conociendo a Linda y Julio debieron de haber cerrado hace 2 horas, puesto que últimamente han estado teniendo salidas privadas, poco a poco se acercaba a la entrada, para la desgracia de Blu Perla se encontraba justamente hay, pensativa y analista, se le notaba cabizbaja, no le agrada verla de esa manera, accediendo a su propia petición Blu termino armándose de valor para poder entrar a su hogar, ocultando las flores en su espalda sin que Perla las llegara a notar.

"Amm…hola Perla"- saludo Blu.

"¿Blu?"- pregunto levantándose del pequeño cojín.

"Jeje, no espera verte aquí…supuse que estarías en…en otro lado"

"No conozco otro lugar más que este"- comentaba de manera gentil, procurando tener una charla cómoda y normal.

"Yo…yo, amm…con respecto lo que paso, creo que te debo una disculpa"- explicaba Blu mientras caminaba lentamente, manteniendo las flores en secreto –"Lamento mucho lo que dije desde que nos encontramos, creo que, no fue un buen comienzo como lo pensaba, me comporte como un idiota, y te trate como un aguafiestas, por favor perdóname"- suplico Blu estando cerca de Perla.

"No hay nada de que perdonar Blu"- comento Perla tomando el ala izquierda de Blu, las flores las tenía en la derecha –"No fue justo de mi parte insultarte, mis emociones no me lo permitieron, lamento si te hice sentir mal"

"No hay nada que perdonar Perla, supongo que merezco eso y mucho más"- se lamentó Blu.

"Es solo que, tus cambios fueron sorpresivos, ¿qué te hizo llegar a ese punto suspensivo?"

"Ha pasado mucho desde que me fui, y sé que he cambiado un poco, pero sabes, en mi interior no dejo de ser el mismo torpe y tonto de antes"

"Y eso que nunca te dejado de defender de los rojos"- comento Perla riendo por su comentario.

"Si…eso nunca lo he olvidado"- agrego algo apenado.

"Según lo recuerdo tratabas de ser un macho alfa, pero en realidad terminaste siendo una gallina guajolotera"- volvió a burlarse de Blu, este también reirá por su propia humillación.

"Ya te lo dije, a veces soy algo tonto"

"Puede que seas un tonto…pero eres mi tonto"- dijo Perla acariciándolo.

"Entonces…me perdonas"- agrego Blu al momento de mostrarle las flores, otro detalle más de disculpa, los ojos de Perla quedaron iluminados al ver las flores, sus favoritas.

"jeje sigo sin recordar tu color, pero tengo amarillo, rojo, rosa, azul, blanca…"

"Todas están hermosas Blu, a todas las acepto"- agrego mientras tomaba sus nuevas flores –"y mi color siempre ha sido esta"- señalo la flor de color rosa, acomodando con sumo cuidado las demás en su cojín, agarrando su flor preferida.

"Y bien, ¿cómo me veo?"- se preguntó dando una vuelta con la flor puesta en la cabeza.

"Como un ángel caído del cielo…"- menciono Blu al momento de ser besado apasionadamente, un beso que duro por unos 10 minutos, dejando a un lado las diferencias mientras sentían las cálidas mariposas que volaban de sus estómagos.

"ahora si…estas perdonado"- finalizo Perla rompiendo su mágico beso, en búsqueda de oxígeno, ambas aves se reconsideraron en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo las plumas de uno con el otro y los corazones no dejaban de latir, había besos, cariños, caricias de uno con el otro, las respiraciones eran intensas y suaves, entre otras cosas el panorama era totalmente romántica.

"Eso…estuvo"

"Intenso…"- finalizo Perla, con una mueca de felicidad total.

"Sabes, lo he estado pensando y, sería un buen momento para aprovechar esta noche, así que, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?"

"¿Esa es una invitación Blu?- pregunto románticamente Perla.

"Amm…si, supongo que si"- respondió penosamente.

"Me encantaría ir contigo"

"Igual podemos estar juntos aquí mis…espera, ¡¿dijiste que si?!"

"Claro tontito, tarde o temprano esperaba nuestra primera citaa ciegas"

"Aunque tu padre nunca estaba de acuerdo con nosotros"- dijo recordando tiempos del amazonas.

"Pero él no está aquí, ningún conocido de los nuestros podrá molestarnos, solo somos tu y yo, y nadie más"- dijo Perla saliendo de la pequeña cabaña, esperando a que su macho saliera para que volaran y recorrieran un poco de la tarde soleada.

"Eso es amigo, estás haciendo lo correcto"- se dijo en sí mismo Mike al ver la promesa cumplida de Blu, admitir de su error y suplicar el perdón, ahora la pareja podrá tener una noche divertida y quizá algo riesgosa por los puntos suspensivos, pero al final esa era parte de la diversión.

La tarde en Rio de janeiro más la puesta de sol era agradable, un buen momento para que los ciudadanos alistaran y prepararan las iluminaciones de sus hogares para reflejar la imagen de Rio de janeiro mientras el sol seguía despidiéndose por el día de hoy, y mientras la ciudad no dejaba de prenderse, Blu y Perla volaban alrededor de los edificios, un buen momento para que Perla conociera un poco de la ciudad que Blu ya había conocido dos años después de su llegada, desviando un poco del tema del amazonas para no entrar en detalles importantes para concentrarse con su momento especial.

"Valla, sí que es una bonita ciudad"- decía Perla sin dejar de ver como las luces iban apareciendo de uno por uno.

"Bueno, esto es solo una parte principal, aunque muchos de ellos no parecen mostrarlo"-Explico Blu refiriéndose a la gente que lo evitaba.

"De que hablas, sabes bien que lo digo en serio, solo míralo, es hermoso"- decía maravillada Perla mientras las luces no paraban de encenderse, con forme el sol se ocultaba rápidamente la noche llegaba más y más, lo mejor estaba por venir.

"Lose, pero, hay algo mejor que solo una ciudad iluminada, es decir, fuegos artificiales, fiestas salvajes, salidas locas, inclusive nos descontrolamos cuando se trata de bailes y discotecas alocadas"- decía Blu con tono de diversión extrema y pura, ese era otra de las actitudes más extrañas que Perla también veía de él, todo pareció estar más confuso, no sabía si ese era el verdadero Blu o solo hizo algunos cambios drásticos, pero eso no parecía importar eso por ahora.

"Pero en fin, como te decía, esto de la ciudad es apenas el inicio, lo más importante está por venir en poco tiempo"- explicaba Blu.

"¿Enserio?"- preguntaba Perla

"A si es, Mientras el sol se oculta lentamente podemos aprovechar para comer algo, ¿qué dices?, quieres que te lleva a un lugar especial"- se ofreció Blu a llevar a Perla a un lugar especial que el mismo solo conocía.

"¿Eso es una invitación Blu?"- preguntaba Perla en tono seductor mientras acariciaba su pecho, cosa que a Blu le llegaba a tener un poco de nervios de punta.

"Bueno…s…si…supongo que si"

"Me encantaría ir contigo"

"Puede que no sea la playa pero quizá pueda llevarte a…!¿dijiste que si?!"- exclamo Blu con felicidad.

"Pero claro que si Blu, ya esperaba una salida tuya por tantos años, no sabes de lo feliz que estoy ahora que estamos juntos"- decía Perla dándole un abrazo a Blu mientras besaba y mordía levemente su cuello, una sensación nueva que Blu había sentido en sí, especialmente por Perla.

"Bueno, jeje, si es así entonces, hay que irnos, te mostrare el lugar"- intentaba ser natural Blu después de tener un toque de sensación amorosa.

"Actúas un poco extraño, pero en fin, me gustan tus acciones locas"- dijo Perla mostrando una sonrisa, aceptando la invitación de Blu para que ambos fueran a una pequeña cabaña que Blu conocía, pues durante su travesía a Rio mientras empezaba a conocer sus amigos le mostraban algunas cosas secretas que ningún humano haya descubierto o visto, el club de samba también era divertida por los mejores ambientes pero en estos momentos Blu pensaba hacerlo a su propio estilo, ambos guacamayos volaban y volaban por las pequeñas costas del pan de azúcar, atravesando algunos árboles con una variedad llena de frutas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, a finales del camino de árboles encontraron la pequeña cabaña que Blu había mencionado, era de un tamaño común y corriente, no pareció ser tan profundo, pero tenía una capacidad para 10 mesas hechas de madera, una pequeña pista cubierta de arena sólida, algunos instrumentos de samba y otros géneros más, y finalmente, las luces de colores, esto cada vez que cambiaba a una canción y el color fuera más definido.

"Y bien…¿te gusta?"- pregunto.

"Es muy hermoso…¿pero cómo descubriste este lugar?"

"Digamos que también es la primera vez que lo conozco"- aclaro sinceramente –"Durante este tiempo Rafael me ha estado enseñando mucho, el pan de azúcar, el cristo, los mejores puestos, los clubes, en fin, que te puedo decir, tantas cosas grandiosas que solo llegaría a pensar en solo uno"- decía Blu algo maravillado por sus experiencias.

Mientras Perla ponía atención a la historia, una de las aves fue a atenderlos y los guiaba a conocer un poco más del lugar, luego de llevarlos a su respectiva mesa otras dos aves más llevaron un poco de fruta y algunas nueces frescas, no parecía ser tan atractiva el ambiente, por alguna razón era el inicio, pero parecía ser mejor a antes de dar un adelanto.

"Estas nueces no parecen ser tan saladas"- dijo Perla un poco asqueada.

"Es que están son naturales, sin ningún gramo de sal, y tu estas acostumbrada a comer cosas saladas"

"No es mi culpa que haya nacido así"- respondió algo sarcástica.

"Descuida, poco a poco te iras acostumbrando"- dijo Blu bebiendo un poco de agua dulce, conseguida de un pequeño arrollo que no parecía estar lejos de él, todo parecía marchas bien, el tiempo pasaba y las horas eran contadas, algunas canciones clásicas y el baile parecía ser agradable, hasta que dos aves de diferentes especies, un macho y una hembra se preparaban para hacer que la pista de baile temblara, en cuando empezaba la melodía algunas aves rápidamente iban corriendo al escenario, puesto que para algunos el tipo de melodía era diferente , aunque…

"Blu…"

"Amm…¿si?"

"Esa…esa no es…"

"Creo que pienso lo mismo…"- Blu y Perla reconocieron esa canción, esa una de las favoritas para ambos, una de las tantas que solian bailar aun cuando apenas eran niños.

"Amm…te…te gus…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Te gustaría…bailar conmigo Perla?"

"Me encantaría Blu"

Ambas aves azules se dirigieron a la pista, alistando sus posiciones de baile, todo listo para lo que sería una noche inolvidable.

 **Ven y quédate conmigo.  
Dame el corazón vida mía estoy muriendo lento en mi prisión**

 **Anda dime lo que sientes quítate el pudor, y deja de sufrir ,escapa con mi amor**

Blu y Perla daban movimientos lentos y suaves, Blu guiaba con delicadeza a Perla mientras ella seguia sus pasos, el sostenía su cintura y ella los hombros.

 **Y después te llevare hasta donde quieras sin temor y sin fronteras hasta donde sale el sol.**

 **Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea no me importa lo que venga porque ya se a dónde voy.**

Al momento de cambiar la posición Blu inclino muy cerca del suelo a Perla, dejando escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

 **Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino  
la única llave de tu destino  
el que te cuida más que a su vida  
soy tu ladrón.**

 **Soy tu gitana, tu compañera,  
la que te sigue, la que te espera  
voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón.**

 **Y aunque nos cueste la vida**

 **Y aunque duela lo que duela**

 **Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor**

 **Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor**

"Valla, jamas habia bailado asi"- dijo Perla volviendo a su posición.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haberme divertido tanto"- corrigio Blu.

 **Yo nací para tus ojos, para nadie más.  
Siempre voy a estar en tu camino**

 **Alma de mi alma, corazón de tempestad Dime por donde ir.  
Y después te llevare hasta donde quieras sin temor y sin fronteras hasta donde sale el sol.**

 **Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea no me importa lo que venga porque ya se a dónde voy.**

pero una vez mas el baile volvió a cambiar de posiciones, sosteniendo una flor en el pico Blu volvió a sujetar a Perla de la cintura mientras que con su otra ala tomo sus delicadas piernas, levantándola y ponerla entre sus hombros, sintiéndola en total dominio

 **Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino  
la única llave de tu destino  
el que te cuida más que a su vida  
soy tu ladrón.**

 **Soy tu gitana, tu compañera,  
la que te sigue, la que te espera  
voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón.**

 **Y aunque nos cueste la vida**

 **Y aunque duela lo que duela**

 **Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor**

Después de dejarla en el suelo, continuaban con los mismos pasos, ambas aves no paraban de reir de lo que hacían, solo que eran un poco mas rápidos, en el momento en que llegaron al final Blu volvió a hacer otra de las suyas, inclinando una vez más a Perla pero ahora lo hizo cerca de donde estaba el.

 **Y aunque nos cueste la vida  
[Alejandro] Y aunque duela lo que duela**

 **Esta guerra la ha ganado**

"Te amo Perla…"- finalmente termino por declarar lo que habia sentido Blu años despues.

"¿Fue difícil tener que decírmelo?"- pregunto mostrando sonrisa

"Fue sencillo"- aclaro Blu.

"Me alegra escuchar eso…porque también te amo"- ambas aves volvieron a juntar sus picos en un cálido beso, ninguno de ellos quería separarse.

 **Nuestro amor**

Luego de haber finalizado la música los presentes de aquí aplaudieron sin papar a las aves que hicieron lo posible por temblar la pista de baile, sin embargo, Blu y Perla no prestaban atención en lo que pasaba, ellos continuaban con su momento romántico, pero al final sabían que era algo incómodo que los demás te estarán viendo lo que hacías, por lo cual tuvieron que retirarse de ahí, aun lugar que fuera más cómodo, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que ir a la cabañita de Blu, hay podían terminar el resto que quedaba de la noche.

"Bueno…hemos llegado"- dijo Blu llegando a su hogar.

"Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida…gracias Blu"

"Al contrario linda, gracias a ti por estar conmigo"- de un momento inesperado Perla volvió a besar a Blu, este era el más intenso que antes, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta volver a separarse, el oxígeno fue su falta, pero su amor era más fuerte de lo que habían experimentado.

"¿Y si vamos a dentro Blu?"- pregunto en tono seductor Perla"

"Si, ¿pero para que?"- cuestiono Blu.

"No preguntes…solo sígueme"- Perla quería tener algo más que solo una simple muestra de amor, quería pasar al siguiente nivel, donde solo ella y Blu estuvieran solos por toda la noche, en una noche de amor.

* * *

" **Continuara…"**

* * *

 **¿Jeje no esperaban una espera de casi 1 mes verdad?**

 **Si se llegan a preguntar porque la demora fue porque hace 1 mes empece a trabajar, en un principio no parecia pesado, pero ya me encuentro en unos días bastantes intensos, y no sabría decirles por cuanto tiempo volveré a actualizar, solo espero que sea lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Otra cosa mas, lo ultimo que leyeron de hay saldrá una escena eliminada, algo que quiza no es común en mi, pero conociendo algunos que ya saben que…xd.**

 **Y bueno, ojala y les haya gustado el cap, sus reviews y opiniones están autorizados y listos para recibirlos.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Chau.**


End file.
